De un Amigo a un Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna a la original, Candy es rechazada desde su nacimiento, cuando por fin fue aceptada... comenzo esta historia.. como un amigo le brindo su confianza y la apoyó desinteresadamente... como esa amistad se tornó en amor inesperadamente... y como la gente asume saber leer y no hacerlo bien para ignorar que tu vida daba un giro y el destino une a un par de amigos.
1. En Escocia está mi abuelo

_**Un Amigo y Un amor**_

**Por Mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 1**

_En Escocia esta mi abuelo_

_Lo conocí desde niños y no lo dejaba de admirar, que éramos muy similares, compartíamos gustos, planeábamos salidas, mi familia y la de él eran amistades de muchos años, gozábamos de todo lo que nos rodeaba, el perdió a su Padre William Andrew y yo a mi madre Eleonor Baker casi el mismo mes y ambos nos apoyamos en la pérdida después el perdía a su madre Pauna Andrew y su hermana mayor se quedaba a cargo de él, ella siendo viuda y embarazada, había perdido a su esposo, años pasaban y mi padre se casaría con su hermana y su hijo se uniría a nuestra amistad. Tenía un par de primos que vivían en América, mi Padre nos llevo a vivir allá, Albert nació en Escocia, yo en Inglaterra, Anthony en América y los primos Alister y Archie igual. Los cinco fuimos enviados a estudiar a Inglaterra de nuevo, fue ahí donde todos la conocimos, su nombre Candy una joven diferente a todos, rompía los esquemas y rompería la vida de todos si se le acercaban, ella no deseaba tenernos de amigos a ninguno, Albert contaba con dieciséis, Alister, Anthony y yo con quince y Archie con catorce y ella el amor de todos con doce años._

-Terry, hazme un favor muy personal

-El que desees Candy

-Déjame en paz y vete.

-Vaya que carácter, si llegue primero,

-No, no viste que estaba en el árbol y una voz se escuchó

-Ninguno vio que estaba aquí en el árbol antes que ustedes, Candy abrió los ojos y dijo

- Escuchaste lo que dije antes que llegará Terry, eres un… bajo del árbol y se fue a su habitación, Terry se sonreía

-Albert que dijo, se molestó por hacer monologo y que la escucharas

-Eso es entre ella y con quien hablaba, yo no sé nada.

Mientras llegaba a la zona del colegio, vio a Paty llorando

- ¿Que tienes Paty? ¿qué sucede?

-Mi madre se ha ido, me enviaron un telegrama que ella falleció Candy

- Paty, si deseas pediré permiso y te acompaño realmente lo siento, no tengo a mi madre, ni a padre, solo una Tía que se hace cargo de mi, sé por lo que estas pasando

-Candy me siento morir, no es justo necesito a mi madre Candy, mi Padre nunca me hace caso, ella es lo único por lo que deseaba vivir.

-No digas eso Paty me lastimas, te aprecio y no quiero que pienses así. Archie y Alister se acercaron, Alister dijo

-Patricia siento mucho tu perdida, nosotros también hemos perdido a nuestra madre sabemos lo triste que es, pero la vida te sonríe y ahora mi Tía Rose nos cuida hasta tenemos una familia numerosa, piensa que Dios no nos abandona y que contaras con nuestra amistad

-Gracias Alister, Candy es muy buena conmigo y contar con amigos como ustedes, hace que no me sienta mal, ustedes si saben como es mi dolor en este momento al haber perdido a sus madres. Alister la abrazó, Candy tenía ambas manos con ella.

Alister, Archie y Candy pidieron permiso fueron a acompañar a Patricia a los funerales de la Sra. Patricia de O`Brien, ahí conocieron a la familia de ella una abuela muy dinámica, un Padre muy serio, que a pesar de la muerte de su esposa, el seguía siendo igual, sin entender el dolor de su hija, mientras la abuela le daba con creces el amor a Paty

-Mi niña, tu padre y yo viajaremos a América por los negocios de él, pero sabemos que estarás bien en el colegio, mira que buenos chicos y una amiga tan leal que venir contigo, ahora sé que no estarás sola. Candy ahora eres la hermanita de mi nieta, serás mi nieta también porque seré abuela de las dos, les escribiré a ambas, Candy eres muy fuerte y Paty me habla maravillas de ti, así que te encargo mucho a mi nieta no debo dejar solo a mi hijo, es tan parecido a su Padre que no se da cuenta que lo más importante está con vida.

Regresaron al colegio Paty se hizo más amiga de Candy que nadie, ahora ella la cuidaba de todos se sentía de maravillas, la rebelde ahora no era tan solitaria, una noche no podía dormir el calor y la idea del verano fuera del colegio la mantenía inquieta, saltó por los arboles y fue a dar hasta lo más lejos y se sentaba en el pasto, se ponía hablar con su familia

-Madre, sé que estas en el cielo que ahora estaré en tu tierra, no sabes lo feliz que seré si veo aunque sea un poco a mi abuelo sé que no sabe de mi, que es muy gruñón, pero ayúdame a conocerlo, el debió saber de mi, debió quererme aunque fuera un poco, me siento tan sola.

-Candy nunca estás sola. Candy se asustó,

-Albert eres un fantasma no debes espiarme

-No lo hice, pensé que tu lo hacías, estoy aquí sentado inquieto apareces, hablas y me haces cambiar de opinión

-Cambiar de opinión… yo

-Hace tiempo quería irme por ti, por tu soledad aquí, no me fui, después porque dijiste que tienes familia en Escocia luego que tu madre es irlandesa, ahora quieres que tu madre te ayude a conocer a tu abuelo, resulta que lo conozco. Vamos Candy, mejor dime qué quieres que haga por ti y lo haré. Candy limpio sus lagrimas, dijo

-Ven baja. Albert bajo temiendo que fuera a enojarse. Siéntate aquí conmigo, sé mi amigo Albert, por favor sé mi amigo.

-Candy, soy lo que quieras que sea, pero recuerda que me iré pronto de aquí, ya me falta menos para graduarme e irme a trabajar.

-Bueno entonces este tiempo serás mi amigo Albert.

-Lo seré el tiempo que sea, aquí o afuera siempre contaras conmigo Candy.

-Gracias Albert. Se quedaron pasando un par de horas y después regresaban sin ser vistos, sin embargo Terry estaba despierto, vio entrar por el balcón a Candy la sorprendió

-Con que fuera de la cama, pecosita

-Terry cállate, me asustas me fui a despedir de mi lugar favorito, mañana me iré a Escocia, al curso de verano

-Mira no iba a ir de lo que me perdería, mejor si voy así veo como te peleas con los Leegan o los Robson, tal vez los Callahan te den una perseguida

-Vaya que buenos deseos tienes para mí, yo que pensé que eras de nobles sentimientos. Cerró el balcón sin dejarlo terminar.

Terry sonrió pensaba, _por eso iré pecosa grosera, para que no te hagan daño, aquí esta quien te cuida y ve que eres una rebelde incorregible, salir a estas horas como Albert y como yo, es la única mujer que conozco que haga eso._

En Escocia Candy y Paty salían a caminar, estaban muy contentas por contar una con la otra,

- Mira esa es la casa de mi abuelo Paty, el no sabe que soy su nieta, el piensa que mi Padre huyó de él, mi madre me tuvo antes de casarse con él, por eso no me conoce, pero mi madre me lo dijo antes de morir, que él es mi abuelo y esta solo Paty, vamos a conocerlo.

-Candy y si se molesta porque vinimos a verlo

-Cómo Paty, si no me conoce porque se va a enojar, le traigo un regalo. Tocaban, los recibía el mayordomo, las anunciaban, Albert estaba con él Candy sonreía

-Buenas tardes, vinimos sin avisar

-Me dijo este joven que vendrían, ya estoy avisado ahora, pasen tomen asiento, Laois, trae limonada para las niñas y el joven, anda no tardes grito, la señora se acercó con limonada y canapés

-Aquí tienen, acercó platitos y sirvió en vasos, se le ofrece algo más,

-No muchacha gracias

-Y bien me dice este joven que conocieron a mi hijo y que traen algo de él para mí. Candy abrió los ojos, miro a Albert este sonrió dijo

-Lo que sucede Sir Stefan es que Candy sabe lo que sucedió con Stefan Gordon, su hijo cuando salió de aquí,

-Pero si es muy joven, como es que ella sabe de mi hijo. Candy dijo

- Mi madre me dijo que el amaba mucho a su familia, que fue por unos documentos que usted lo había enviado, el no le dijo que había pedido matrimonio a una dama, le dio este anillo. Candy sacó el anillo de su madre, el hombre lo vio

-Vaya es el de mi esposa, pensé que lo habían robado, a quien le pidió matrimonio mi hijo, porque no me dijo y volvió, porque huyo. Mentía el abuelo para que ella dijera lo que sabía, mientras que Candy tenía miedo de que el hombre se asustara

-El nunca huyó era un gran hombre. El silencio se hizo en la sala al decir era un gran hombre, el hombre bajo la cabeza salieron sus lagrimas, dijo

-Lo trate mal, le dije que no quería que se casará con una irlandesa, el estaba molesto, se alejo de aquí, jamás volvió, soy culpable de que se haya ido, de que ya no esté aquí, supe que la mujer se llamaba Estefanía Mc Ollwen, sus padres murieron, ella estaba sola, se refugió con una dama aquí en Escocia una mujer Andrew, ella se hizo amiga y compañera de esa mujer.

-Esa mujer era mi madre, soy la hija de Estefanía Mc Ollwen, pero la señora Elroy viuda de Andrew, amiga de ella me cuidó, mi madre falleció, puede quedarse con el anillo de su esposa, mi padre no huyo, murió a manos de unos hombres en América. Candy se levanto Paty dejo el vaso y salió tras ella. Dejando al hombre sorprendido, llorando, esa niña era su nieta, no contaba con el apellido de su padre, era la hija de su único hijo y se había ido.

-Joven Andrew es mi nieta, esa niña es mi nieta.

-Así es, ella está estudiando el curso de verano en el San Pablo, es maltratada por ser una bastarda sin apellido, pero es muy buena, sabe defenderse muy bien, solo que es muy orgullosa y obstinada, usted le dijo que no aceptó a su madre, así que mejor se salió, no se ofenda Sir Stefan, ella es la niña más lista que conozco, aunque estamos estudiando, yo ya voy a Salir mientras que ella acaba de entrar, le recomiendo que le dé su apellido, que se gane su amor, porque ella vino solo a conocerlo a usted, al saber que era la única persona con vida que es familia de ella.

-Gracias hijo ayúdame por favor tengo que hacer algunas cosas, acompáñame

-Con gusto Sir Stefan.

Candy lloraba desconsolada, Patricia la abrazaba, le decía

-Cálmate Candy, el lo dijo sin saber quien eras, es honesto dijo todo sin mentir, otro en su lugar no estaría arrepentido, el lloraba Candy el perdió a su hijo y se siente culpable por lo que hizo.

-Lo crees Paty, crees que está arrepentido, por no aceptar a mi madre

-Si Candy, lo sentí en su hablar es un buen hombre Candy la vida lo dejo solo, ahora sabe que cuenta contigo, no debiste irte debiste esperar.

-El no quería a mi madre soy como ella Paty, tengo sus ojos, sus rizos, todos saben que somos muy parecidas, como crees que va a aceptarme a mí.

Terry caminaba con Anthony las vieron, notaban que Candy lloraba. Anthony de inmediato fue con ella

-Hola Candy, te sucede algo Princesa, no llores que te hicieron

-Nada Anthony estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Terry dijo

-La gente no llora por nada que te hicieron ahora, no estás sola Candy me tienes a mí, dime que te hicieron y los pondré en su lugar.

-No siempre se llora por algo que te hagan Terry, también se llora de alegría, se llora de recordar. Anthony dijo

-Bueno vayamos a que tomen un helado nosotros las invitamos, nos cuentas si quieres, o si no cambiamos de tema para que vuelvas a sonreír. Anthony toco su cara con el dorso de su mano, sacó un pañuelo limpiando sus lagrimas, Terry se molestó un poco pero al llegar al café se sentó cerca de ella no dejaba que Anthony le tocara su cara o sus manos, posesivo cuidaba de Candy, esta lo noto se extrañó pero aun así, sentía a Terry un rebelde como ella, mientras Anthony era un buen chico, la apreciaba sin condiciones.


	2. Mentiras y Verdades

**Capitulo 2**

_**Mentiras y Verdades**_

Candy y Paty estaban en su habitación

-Candy porque no me dijiste que tu padre murió antes que nacieras y cuando hablaste con tu abuelo dijiste que a manos de unos hombres

-Porque mi madre me dijo que sufrió un accidente, después me dijo la verdad que fue a manos de unos hombres en América, que no contaba con apellido porque había muerto.

-Es que tu abuelo hizo lo mismo primero dijo que no sabía quién era tu madre, después lloró dijo todo, que se sentía culpable, son muy similares.

-Si lo note pero lo mejor es que no lo visite, no vaya a ser que le de algo y se muera.

-Candy tu madre es Escocesa o Irlandesa

-Es nacida en Irlanda, pero vivía en Escocia porque perdió a sus padres, así fue como conocí a Tía Elroy, su esposo en paz descanse, era amigo de mi padre o de mi abuelo, el caso es que mi padre la presentó con mi Tía Elroy, cuando salió a América dijo que era por llevar unos documentos de su padre, pero ahora sé la verdad es que no contaría con el apoyo del abuelo, se fue a buscar su propia fortuna, lo que ahora debe sentirse peor el abuelo por su culpa, mi padre murió a manos de gente mala.

-Mi madre lo supo después porque Papá tenía sus datos, su fotografía con ella, así lo identificaron, no le avisaron a su padre le avisaron a mi madre ella estaba embarazada de mí, ahora sabes porque soy una bastarda según Elisa.

En eso tocaron la puerta una hermana le hablo a Candy, se la llevó a dirección Albert estaba ahí traía unos papeles con él. Candy lo vio una madre se dirigió a ella.

-Candy acaban de llegar estos documentos gracias al joven Andrew que los hizo llegar, son tus papeles de registro algunos documentos de tu padre y de tu madre, necesito que sepas que tu verdadero nombre es Candy Estefanía Gordon Mc Ollwen que hay aquí un documento fidedigno de tus padres aceptando serlo, no eres Candy Mc Ollwen así que te pediré que si escuchas estos cambios guardes silencio, no alimentes el morbo de los comentarios no dirás nada. Lo que se dirá es que tus documentos originales estaban perdidos, por eso no habían llegado aquí, si esto se sabe nuestro colegio perderá el renombre y tus estudios han sido pagados por adelantado hasta graduarte.

Candy permanecía seria sus ojos brotaban raudales de lagrimas mismas que veían a Albert este sentía un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar frente a él, salieron Candy se abrazó a Albert en la recepción ella muy bajita tomada de su cintura, el muy alto tocaba sus hombros luego se abrazaban llorando los dos, Albert le dijo al oído

-Hablaremos en el árbol, se salió para que no fueran a llamarles la atención Candy abrazaba los documentos lloraba, se dirigió a su habitación y en el camino se encontró con Dave Callahan este dijo

-Ya te vas de Escocia gata irlandesa

-Si Dave adiós, se retiraba. Terry que la escucho le dio un empujón a Dave e hizo caer al suelo vio a Candy que traía su cara manchada por haber llorado le dijo

-Si te vas te acompaño, no te irás sola, como es eso de que te vas Candy

-No Terry solo que no me gusta darle contra a Callahan, que diga lo que quiera no me importa. Terry soltó el aire sonrió, como entraba al área de mujeres se alejo de ella. Elisa y Annie estaban en la entrada, Elisa dijo

-Vaya se ve que te regañaron te dije que por eso debes ser mejor educada has de haber roto las reglas del colegio como siempre, pero que se le puede pedir a una bastarda como tú. Candy la vio sonrió de lado haciendo que Elisa pusiera cara de sorpresa.

-Estas segura que soy una bastarda Elisa, porque todo cambia puedes sorprenderte de todo lo que has dicho desde que llegue, mi Tía Elroy te dijo que mantuvieras la boca cerrada porque ahí entran moscas, ahora parece que ya es demasiado tarde tienes arañas en ella. Entro a su habitación cerró la puerta se recargo tras ella.

En su mente _divagaba, se sentía tranquila por fin su vida iba a cambiar ya no sería una bastarda, Tía Elroy ya no sufriría en pedir favores para que la aceptaran por lo que era ahora contaba con apellido, porque mi abuelo me pondría el nombre de mi madre, acaso la acepto o supo que no me parecía a su hijo, Candy Estefanía._ Miraba los documentos, una carta cerrada con su nuevo nombre abrió la carta, se sentó sobre la cama cerca del balcón la luz le ayudaba

_Querida Candy_

_ Perdóname, sé que mentí al principio por no aceptar mi culpa, sé que perdí a mi hijo por no apoyarlo y sé que no conocí a tu madre por obstinado y orgulloso, espero que estos defectos míos no lo hayas heredado, soy tan tonto y ahora he perdido la oportunidad de conocer a mi nieta por mi forma tan orgullosa de ser, ya no me queda nada, ni mi hijo, ni la madre de mi nieta y mi nieta debe estar muy desilusionada de un abuelo que mató a su padre y dejo en la soledad y el abandono a su madre a ella sin apellido y sin fortuna, me merezco esto y todo lo que he sufrido estos años por ser un mal padre, un mal suegro, pero al menos al final déjame ser abuelo y ayudarte en lo que pueda, pues sé que al cielo no he de ir y allá deben estar tus padres._

_ Sé que estarás dos meses aquí en Escocia, si deseas que platiquemos algún día estoy aquí, ya no salgo mucho me encantaría que supieras que tienes a alguien cerca y que no estamos solos, tú me tienes a mí y yo sé ahora que existes eso debe tener alguna razón, pues al menos tú sabías que yo era tu abuelo, mientras que no sabía que tenía una nieta muy bonita._

_ No te molestes por llevar el apellido Gordon, no es muy bueno pero es el único que tengo y es tuyo desde que naciste, si me perdonas y no quieres venir a verme lo comprenderé, pero al menos dame el consuelo de escribirte o saber de ti._

_ Stefan Gordon_

Quiere saber de mí, quiero saber porque me puso Estefanía como mi madre, bueno le escribiré o lo iré a visitar el día que salga, no sé, pero gracias a él ya no soy una bastarda hablaré con Paty, ella me puede volver a acompañar.

_Sir Stefan_

_ Gracias por los documentos, por la carta, por aceptar que soy su nieta, si me da su permiso, desea aceptar que lo visite, salgo los sábados, estaré cerca de dos meses aquí en Escocia, me gustaría saber si acepta mis visitas, los días que puedo salir, si es así para portarme bien que no me vayan a quitar el día que descanso, de ser un no, lo comprenderé y le escribiré. _

_ Candy Estefanía Gordon _

Candy dejo la carta la enviaron, salió se encontró en las ramas a Albert este sonrió

-Ya sabes ahora donde encontrarme, tendré que buscar otro lugar favorito

-Que malo tanto te desagrada que venga y suba a tu árbol

-Para nada, pensé que te desagradaba que estuviera aquí

-Albert Gracias, por hablar con mi abuelo por traer los documentos, por todo

-Candy ese señor era amigo de mi Padre, no fue nada solo que me parece injusto que si el se sentía tan mal y solo, tan culpable de todos los errores que cometió, estabas pagando las consecuencias de todo estabas sola, es bueno al menos que sepan que cuentan el uno con el otro.

-Albert, porque te quieres ir antes de graduarte

-Porque me sentí muy incomodo, mi vida es muy complicada Candy

-Más que la mía Albert

-No lo sé

-Creo que eres mi amigo y puedo ayudarte, al final te quedaste aquí por mí, pues al menos déjame conocer porque quieres irte

-Mi hermana era viuda estaba embarazada de Anthony, pero a diferencia de ti, ella si contaba con el apellido del padre del niño lo perdí todo, ella y mi sobrino eran mi familia, ahora tengo mucha familia, el padre de Terry se caso con mi hermana, hubo algunos problemas, no quieren soltar la fortuna de mi familia, porque mi hermana se caso con un Inglés, no con un Escocés, el caso es que ahora necesitan que me haga cargo de todo, porque no aceptaron que el padre de Terry se hiciera cargo de mi, tengo un tutor, todo esto se complico más cuando mi hermana se embarazo, tuvo una niña que es hermanita de Terry y Anthony, ahora quieren que no viva con ellos, que me haga responsable de la fortuna por separado porque solo aceptan varones en mi familia, son anticuados, elitistas, no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con Terry, alejarme de Anthony, separar a Alister y Archie de mi hermana, solo porque ella ahora es esposa de un duque de Inglaterra.

-Vaya si es muy complicado, Albert soltó una carcajada junto a ella

-Que bien, ya dejamos todo arreglado

-Albert, vivo con la Tía Elroy ella es elitista, muy orgullosa, cuando se quedo conmigo, me escondía todo el tiempo se avergonzaba de mi, Elisa y Niel se aprovechaban de eso, me hacían sentir muy mal, ella es una dama de Escocia, sé que la paso muy mal por ocultarme, ahora los problemas se han arreglado gracias a que mi abuelo me dio el apellido, voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda

- ¿Como Candy?

-Primero haz todo lo que te piden, ellos son los que tienen ahora tu fortuna, pero al salir de aquí tu eres hombre Albert, serás quien se haga cargo de todo, por lo tanto no te conviertas en ellos, en los negocios puedes asociarte con el padre de Terry y ahí unirte a su familia, ser el amigo de siempre de Terry y estar juntos con el pretexto de los negocios,

-No lo había visto así, pero en este momento lo único que me preocupa es mi hermana

-Ellos no vigilan tus pasos, vigilan tus acciones, eso hace mucha diferencia,

-Gracias Candy, tratare de jamás convertirme en un hombre que separe a la familia, si alguna vez lo hago y lo sabes recuérdamelo ¿quieres?

-Para eso somos las amigas Albert. Candy le dio un abrazo, él le correspondía estaban tan arriba del árbol que nadie los vería ni se imaginarían que un joven y una señorita conversaban ahí.

El fin de semana siguiente, el viernes por la tarde había un chofer preguntando por ella de parte de su abuelo, ella estaba en su hora del té, todos escuchaban que su abuelo había mandado por ella, que el chofer la esperaba con su amiga para llevarlas, tuvieron que empacar de inmediato, pues regresarían el domingo por la tarde, pero Annie y Elisa estaban sorprendidas, Elisa dijo

-Annie que cosa es esa de inventarse un abuelo. Esta sonrió, dijo

-No Elisa, Candy no puede inventarse un abuelo con chofer, una casa, un lugar para pasar el fin de semana fuera del colegio, ella realmente tiene un abuelo tú eres una mentirosa, con permiso.

Más tarde los chicos estaban reunidos, les preguntaban a las damas donde estaban Candy y Paty, pero nadie les decía nada. Annie los vio escucho lo que preguntaban, sonriente dijo

-Hace unas horas se fue a casa de su abuelo llevándose a Paty, pues solicitaron a Candy Estefanía Gordon que se fuera a pasar el fin de semana a casa de su abuelo. Esta muy sonriente. Alister y Anthony sonreían, este último dijo

-Candy tiene abuelo pues no que no tenía apellido, vaya con estas mentiras. Archie dijo

-Ahora a quien vamos a invitar a comer helados vio a Annie, dijo

-Señorita Britter quiere ir a comer helado con nosotros, pues nos acaban de dejar plantados, ella muy sonriente dijo

-Tali Lennox es mi compañera, si desean podemos salir, acompañarlos por un helado. Una dulce y tímida joven de cabello castaño, ojos grises claros de nombre Tali de origen escocés, era la compañera de Annie Britter quien ahora acompañaba a tres jóvenes a tomar helado, ellos muy contentos conversaban que Candy tenía un abuelo.

Mientras en la mansión Gordon alguien estaba muy desesperado por ver si la jovencita llegaba o si cambio de opinión

-Laois tráeme un poco de limonada muchacha, estoy con la boca seca

-Aquí tiene Sir Gordon, las habitaciones para su nieta y su amiga están listas, también la del joven Andrew que me solicito, necesita algo más

-No mujer mejor avísame cuando lleguen de inmediato

-Ya llegaron están bajando en este momento. El abuelo de inmediato se levantó casi tira la limonada por ir a recibir a su nieta, a su amiga que en ese momento llegaban a la puerta, el abría se quedaban viendo el uno al otro.


	3. No estoy sola

** Capitulo 3**

_No estoy sola_

-Bienvenidas niñas, Laois dile al servicio que suba sus equipajes a sus habitaciones, desean tomar limonada niñas

-Si gracias dijo Candy y Paty sonrió asintió con la cabeza

-Pasen tomen asiento, desean salir a algún lugar lo que necesiten tenemos al chofer a su disposición. Candy dijo

-No conocemos Escocia, pero si desea ir con nosotros aceptaremos a su chofer

- ¿Qué las acompañe? ¿Me pides que las lleve?

-Si, por eso acepte venir para estar con usted

- Pensé que por salir del colegio, pero ya que es así, bueno invite a alguien por si no deseaban que fuera con ustedes, Candy se sorprendió, dijo

- ¿Alguien?

- Si hija, le pedí al joven Andrew que viniera a quedarse el fin de semana para llevarlas a pasear por si ustedes querían conocer Escocia, el es hijo de un gran amigo mío, como vi que lo conocen se me hizo fácil pedir que viniera a acompañarlas.

- Está bien pero usted irá con nosotros ¿Verdad?

- Será un Placer sonreía el anciano, esperando ser relegado ahora su nieta lo estaba incluyendo era algo que no esperaba.

Llegaba un chofer con el bajaban las cosas de Albert, este sonrió al ver la cara de Candy con una sonrisa lo recibía

-No me dijiste que estarías aquí

- No me lo preguntaste Candy, ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada, al contrario como dijo el abuelo, eres de aquí un conocedor de su tierra para que nos guie de forma turística, es ideal

-Ahora seré un guía Candy. Soltaban a reír Paty estaba feliz, acababa de perder a su madre, aun así se sentía bien al ver que Candy ya tenía apellido y abuelo. Se preparaban para salir y el más emocionado era el abuelo, Candy salió de la habitación lo veía como loco de un lado a otro

-Vamos John hace mucho que no salgo, pero debe estar por ahí, no puedes haber perdido mis zapatos de caminar anda apúrate, mi nieta se puede enfadar o decir que soy un impuntual, anda muchacho apúrate.

Candy se reía se devolvía a su habitación, en eso se topo de frente con Albert que se hacía cómplice de ella, ambos sonreían bajaron a la sala, esperaban a que Sir Stefan llegará y Patricia bajaba con el del brazo. Todos se iban en el carruaje no se podía disimular la felicidad de Sir Stefan. Fueron a un parque hermoso caminaban y ahora Candy iba del brazo de su abuelo, Paty del brazo de Albert a lo lejos se encontraron a Archie, Ster, Anthony y Terry con Annie y Tali quienes caminaban por el parque y se topaban de frente con Candy.

-Hola Chicos, les presentó a Sir Stefan Gordon mi abuelo. Abuelo ellos son mis compañeros del colegio Annie Britter, Tali Lennox, Archivald y Alister Cornwall, Anthony Brown y Terrance Grandchester.

-Un placer jóvenes acabamos de llegar y al parecer ustedes van de salida, a lo que de inmediato Terry dijo

-No solo que los vimos y nos acercamos a saludarlos Sir Stefan, no sabíamos que el abuelo de Candy viviera en Escocia.

-Bueno hijo, eso es una ¿buena o mala noticia? Lo preguntó juguetonamente, el dijo

-Una muy buena noticia Sir Stefan, veo que Albert los acompaña Candy y Sir Stefan de inmediato dijo

-Eso es porque lo invite a quedarse en mi casa. Ahora todos abrían los ojos, veían a Albert quien tenía una sonrisa muy suave al ver a todos mirarlo. Agregó pero si mi nieta desea, ella la próxima vez podrá invitarlos a que conozcan su casa ¿No es así hija?

-Por supuesto abuelo gracias, con gusto vendrán a conocer su casa abuelo. Este feliz dijo

-Que les parece si les invito un helado a todos ya que nos hemos reunido aquí y los helados están tan cerca.

-Todos sonreían aceptaban, el abuelo ahora no dejaba de ver a Candy quien lo miraba muy contenta por tratar bien a sus amigos. Ya en la heladería Sir Stefan se sentaba con Albert y Candy se iba a su lado Patricia se les unía dejando la mesa llena, los demás se acomodaban cerca a su mesa.

-Hija te gustaría ir al lago Ness hay unas ruinas muy hermosas lo que fue el Castillo de Urquhart, te encantará conocer ese lugar tu padre le gustaba mucho el lago. Candy al mencionar al padre de Candy le brillaron los ojos, Albert la miraba, _guardaba una sonrisa al verla emocionada, había extrañado tener un padre._

-Si Abuelo me encantaría, les parece bien Albert, Paty, ambos sonreían al verla tan feliz. Mientras la otra mesa escuchaba, Alister sonreía y Terry igual, ya estaban apuntados a ir. Los demás lo notaban.

Salían de la heladería seguían caminando, Archie y Anthony se fueron con Annie, Tali. Mientras que Alister y Terry se quedaron caminando con el grupo de Candy hasta que se fueron al carruaje y se despidieron de ellos.

Al día siguiente ya en camino al lago se fueron muy temprano porque ya por la tarde regresarían al colegio, alquilaron un bote se fueron por el lago los cuatro mientras Alister y Terry estaban en el castillo y las ruinas, de lo alto los vieron, ellos tardaron un poco en llegar al lago no los encontraban, con el bote se habían acercado a las ruinas ya se habían bajado para ir y regresar a comer. En la comida Candy conversaba con Albert

-Ya pronto te gradúas Albert, nosotros mientras estemos en Escocia saldremos los sábados a visitar al abuelo te gustaría acompañarnos esta temporada, si no tienes otros planes

-Por supuesto Candy la próxima semana los llevaré a la casa de mis Padres para que la conozcan,¿ te parece bien?

-Muy bien, recuerda llevaremos al abuelo, no hay que ponerlo a remar otra vez se agota mucho y el quiere hacerse el fuerte ambos se reían. Empacaron Candy hablo con Sir Stefan

-Abuelo puedo hablar con usted

-Si hija, dime

-Le parece bien que vengamos los fines de semana a pasarlos con usted

-Por supuesto Candy estos tiempos ya no tengo mucho por hacer, gozo de una buena administración y descanso aquí

-Bueno el próximo sábado iremos a conocer la casa de Albert, quisiera que nos acompañará

-Muy bien hija estaré listo para cuando lleguen iremos a la mansión Andrew, Candy lo abrazo le dio un beso despidiéndose, ahora regresaban con Albert en el carruaje se iban muy tarde, fueron los últimos en llegar así que ya se fueron directo a sus habitaciones.

Ya al siguiente día Albert era perseguido por su familia, le preguntaban este sonreía

-Bueno, para que no se molesten invite a todos a la casa de los Andrew, serán mis huéspedes ahí el próximo sábado, todos felices, Terry dijo

-Si va a ir Candy, ¿verdad Albert?

- Por supuesto con su abuelo y Paty. Ahora todos abrazaban jugando a Albert, Terry le dijo

-Albert conocías al abuelo de Candy

-Si Terry, lo conocía de niño por eso me trata muy bien.

Candy ya no era perseguida, no discutía, varias ocasiones que la querían hacer molestar esa semana se ponía lista se acercaba a una de las madres, misma que suspendió un fin de semana a Dave y Niel, luego a Connie y Elisa en una clase las dejo sin salir también el fin de semana haciendo enrabiar a Elisa y Connie pedía disculpas a Candy aun así el castigo ya no era quitado.

Candy en sus descansos seguía alejándose a la colina, Albert le daba el tiempo para que se regresará, le decía que el también, en el regreso Terry se la encontró le dijo

-Este fin de semana saldrás pecosa

-Terry deja de decirme pecosa, ¡arrogante!

-Bueno pensé en invitarte un helado y no me lo negarás ¡tarzán!

- ¿tarzán?

-Te vi salir la otra noche por los arboles te veías muy pintoresca

- ¿Porque siempre me haces esto?

- ¿Que te hago?

- ¿Vigilarme Terry?

-No Candy te equivocas, tu siempre estás en mi camino

-Bueno cambiaré mi camino, Adiós ¡engreído!

-Adiós tarzán pecoso. Enfurecida se iba y Terry sonreía, lo vio Albert, le dijo

-Porque te gusta hacerla enojar

-Me encanta, enojada o contenta

-Te enamoraste Terry

-Que es el amor, si no un juego de palabras Albert

-Vaya no sabía que te habías enamorado de Candy

-No lo estoy es mi amiga, pero no quiero que nadie la moleste Albert

-Bueno si lo dices parecías muy celoso las veces que está cerca de ella y cuando estas con ella solo la haces enfadar, no es una táctica muy buena para enamorarla

-Bueno con un beso todas caen, se enamoran del amor Albert

-Terry cuando enamore a una mujer me asegurare de que me ame a mi no al amor.

-Albert que poco romántico eres

-Alister la aprecia y no la hace enojar al contrario ahora son amigos, ella lo empieza a ver distinto

-Lo crees Albert

-Lo bueno es que no estás enamorado de ella, tal vez Anthony sea su novio antes de que te des cuenta

-Claro que no

-Le dijo lo que siente, estoy seguro que tu no. Terry se molestó se fue rabiando, mientras Candy en su habitación pensaba

_Anthony es muy bueno, muy romántico, se parece a Albert, solo que el si se quedará más tiempo aquí, le intereso, le gusto dice que no importa que no tenga apellido y ahora que sabe que si lo tengo, está muy feliz, quiere ser mi novio me trata muy bien. Es muy romántico bueno, tal vez lo acepte_.

Anthony le llevaba una rosa se cruzaba con Candy ambos conversaban y Terry lo vio de lejos una rosa blanca le entregaba ella sonreía, mientras Terry molesto,

_Albert tenía razón, ella le gusta Anthony_, veía que Anthony le beso su mano y ella se ruborizaba. Terry se iba muy enfadado.

El fin de semana llegó todos se iban el vienes por la tarde llegaban a la casa de su abuelo y el sábado temprano salían rumbo a la casa de Albert, donde llegaban los jóvenes estaban ahí, después llegaban otro carruaje con Annie y Tali, sorprendían al grupo, el abuelo se sentía muy feliz su nieta no quería ir a cabalgar por quedarse con él pero le dijo

-Ve Candy así sabré que sabes cabalgar, mientras me quedaré conversando con el tutor del joven Andrew, el es George Johnson hija

-Un placer señor Johnson Albert habla maravillas de usted, dice que es un gran hombre

-Que amable señorita Gordon, nunca me lo imagine de esa manera. Albert que estaba cerca y escucho sonrió por el agradable comentario de Candy. Se acercó dijo

-Candy vamos a cabalgar todos ya están listos solo faltas tu

-Gracias Albert, -Ya vuelvo abuelo

Todos cabalgaban querían quedar bien con los caballos, se notaba que eran buenos jinetes, Candy iba con mucha precaución por el terreno, Anthony le dijo


	4. Trágica Perdida

**Capitulo 4**

_Trágica pérdida_

-No tengas miedo Candy mira y corría forzando al caballo se veía muy bien, Albert iba lento, se enfilo a una parte donde se veía alta este se adelantaba junto con Terry, mientras las jóvenes iban muy despacio, Archie, Alister y Anthony las acompañaban.

-Paty tengo miedo siento el pasto un poco húmedo, no me da la confianza de galopar el caballo

-Candy me siento igual vayamos despacio hasta los caballos se sienten intranquilos, pero Alister, Anthony y Archie forzaron camino para jugar, el caballo de Alister resbaló haciendo que Archie tratando de frenar saliera volando, caía en el lago mientras Anthony, esquivo a los dos, el caballo de Anthony se golpeo con una piedra enorme caía doblando sus patas delanteras con ello Anthony caía, se golpeaba con la misma piedra con la que el caballo había caído dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Paty y Candy gritaron Albert y Terry los vieron a los tres en el suelo de inmediato fueron con ellos Annie y Tali estaban más cerca fueron a ayudar, después llegaban los demás.

Anthony tenía sangre en la boca, el cuello y un oído, Albert lo revisaba estaba muerto, el golpe fue tal que las patas delanteras de su caballo estaban quebradas.

Terry se enfilo a llamar a los hombres de la mansión envió un telegrama a su padre, George de inmediato fue. Candy estaba muy asustada, Paty no podía respirar del susto, un medico llegaba, Alister solo tenía un rasguño, Archie traía falseado un brazo, mientras Anthony no lo había logrado. Albert estaba inconsolable su cara desencajada. Sir Gordon lo abrazaba, Candy cayó en shock mientras que a Paty le daban un tranquilizante para que se calmará esa noche Candy, Paty y Sir Gordon volvían a su mansión donde Candy era tratada con un doctor y su amiga igual.

La tristeza de todos llegaba la familia de Inglaterra, Rosemary estaba muy mal se quedaban varios días a los funerales donde Candy y Paty estaban más tranquilas, fue muy emotivo a la vez muy triste cuando vio a los jóvenes a todos los caballeros vestidos de escoceses tocando sus gaitas en despedida de Anthony.

Richard Grandchester pido permiso para los muchachos, mientras Sir Gordon para las jóvenes para no regresar al curso dos semanas, ellas se quedaban al cuidado de él, quien cuidaba de las chicas con distracciones y esmero, salían a caminar Albert los visitaba, Candy lo abrazaba y lloraban juntos por lo sucedido, el accidente era muy triste para todos se despedían, Paty y Candy conversaban

-Paty lo voy a echar de menos era un gran chico, su madre está tan triste pensé que no resistiría la vi tan pálida, me asustaba tanto.

-Si Candy dice Terry que está enferma, desde que nació su hijita, que temen mucho por su salud, comentó Paty,

- Paty, le pregunte a Albert dicen que el doctor esta con ella, que temen por su corazón no resista. Albert está muy afectado tiene miedo dice que ellos son lo único que le queda de su familia. Una semana después Rosemary falleció la tristeza de Albert fue mucho peor, Candy y Paty lo consolaban mientras Terry apoyaba a su padre, ahora era su segunda esposa muerta, su pequeña hija ahora solo contaba con un hermano un padre y un tío.

-Terry hijo hay que proteger a tu hermanita, solo te tiene a ti, ya perdió a Anthony y a su madre ahora solo le quedas tu

-También Albert Padre, es su tío,

-Si, pero eres su hermano, ella es muy pequeña apenas tiene seis años, se quedo sin su madre

El verano más triste de Escocia fue ese, verano de muerte y desolación, la Tía Elroy ahora se hacía cargo de cuidar de los jóvenes Andrew y de la pequeña Ross. Estaban en el jardín Candy la escuchaba

-Mi mami ya no va a volver, ¿verdad?

-Ross ella está en el cielo, no la podemos ver pero nos cuida desde allá, con la mami de Paty y con mi mami,

Lloraba la pequeña rubia de ojitos chispeantes azules como su tío Albert, Candy la abrazaba y Paty lloraba con ellas, las tres ya no tenían mami, Candy al ver que Paty también lloraba, se levantó llevándose a Ross caminaban lejos veían un lago, ambas sentadas cerca de un árbol, Ross se quedo dormida, Candy la miraba viendo el atardecer Terry fue con ella, le ayudo llevando a su hermana en los brazos a su habitación.

Albert se veía muy desencajado un par de hombres hablaban con él, este le hacía una seña a George para que se acercara y los despedía, Candy al ver que se quedo solo se acercó,

-Albert nos tenemos que ir, me gustaría pedirte que fueras a la casa mañana a desayunar así platicamos un rato, es tarde mi abuelo se ve cansado, Paty muy triste y afectada mejor nos retiramos.

- Por supuesto Candy gracias por estar aquí, mañana iré a verte todo fue tan rápido, ya no tengo familia, ahora sé cómo se siente.

-Te equivocas Albert tienes a la pequeña Ross, a Alister y Archie, a mí que soy tu amiga y que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Gracias Candy ella lo abrazó, Albert le beso su cabeza le ayudo a subir a su carruaje.

Por la mañana Albert llegaba se veía que no había dormido, Candy se preocupaba mucho por él, su abuelo noto la preocupación de su nieta, se preocupaba por la joven Paty, que de tanta perdida se le iba la respiración, se fue con ella a los jardines para dejar a Candy hablando con Albert

-Albert no creo que pueda darte algo de felicidad, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a tu lado, seré la mejor amiga que tengas nunca estaremos solos, cuando mi madre murió y me conto la verdad de la muerte de Papá, fue un impacto muy grande, si te digo que me duele tanto la muerte de Anthony, como si fuera de mi familia, es porque me apreciaba tanto su ida no es más que un comienzo de espera.

-Un comienzo de espera Candy

-Si Albert quien nos dice que mañana no estaremos con ellos conversando amenamente en el cielo, mientras esperamos a que lleguen nuestros amigos, Albert hizo una suave sonrisa ella lo abrazo muy feliz

-Albert no debes dejar de sonreír, debes creer que nuestra familia está haciendo fiesta, porque en el cielo han llegado los seres que aman, ahora ellos se unen a la espera de que lleguemos a su lado.

- ¡Candy! Este la abrazó escondía su cara en su cabello, el abuelo y Paty entraban, los veían muy juntos, ambos se daban la media vuelta, se iban para no estorbar y que no se incomodaran.

Pasaba el tiempo, las salidas con el abuelo continuaron, después regresaban a Inglaterra, prometiendo a su abuelo que pasarían la navidad juntos de nuevo, Albert estaba incluido este sonreía porque Candy lo consideraba un miembro de su familia.

En Inglaterra, Neil molesto junto con Dave planeaban reunir a unos amigos por la noche que salía Candy, ellos la habían visto le darían una buena friega, Neil lucía sus ojos con lujuria a su edad era un joven inconsciente y calenturiento que se le alborotaban las hormonas, quería aprovechar las salidas nocturnas de Candy para atraparla, que los amigos vigilaran mientras se aprovechaba de ella.

Varias noches pasaban en espera, Candy no había salido por la lluvia, por el trabajo, por escribir cartas, por cualquier detalle, una noche por fin había calor esta dio un salto, se escucho que alguien chiflo les avisaba a los demás, al bajar de un árbol, para caminar y acercarse a la colina seis chicos la rodearon. Neil le rompió la faldita de su ropa dejando sus piernas expuestas mientras dos la sujetaban de su cintura y sus brazos.

Ella hizo un grito ahogado que otro tapo su boca pero Terry alcanzó a escuchar y corrió, mientras Albert la vio, ambos llegaban molestos a golpe duro se daban las espaldas y del coraje que ambos sentían se desquitaron hasta quitarse enfurecidos dejando a seis jóvenes muy lastimados, amenazados de que si hablaban ambos se harían cargo no solo de ellos sino de sus familias, pues varios tenían negocios en sociedad y llevaban las de perder.

Albert se quito la camisa cubrió a Candy, mientras ella estaba furiosa por lo que le sucedió, avergonzada porque todos la habían visto,

-No me veas Terry voltea a otro lado

-Vamos Candy, Albert si te va a ver, estos se miraban a la cara. Candy le dijo

- El nunca me está molestando, me ha dado su camisa para cubrirme, por favor no voltees Terry, mientras le decía al oído a Albert que le daba pena, no podría subir a su balcón, este le dijo

-No te apures te cubro Candy, muy bajo ambos eran miembros de la misma familia, se entendían muy bien.

Mientras Terry no dejaba de reír porque Candy estaba enfurecida, avergonzada con él no con Albert, pues él no le interesaba a Candy, ahora a quien la frecuentaba era Terry, pronto serían novios.

Albert y Candy sin hacer ruido se escondieron en el bosque, después Terry de espaldas se quedaba a esperar que Candy se cubriera con la camisa de Albert para acompañarla y ayudarla, sin darse cuenta que ambos se habían ido este se quedaba en espera, cuando por fin dio la vuelta vio que ambos ya no estaban.

Albert cargo en sus brazos a Candy, la subió al balcón ella le dio un beso en su mejilla, le dio las gracias, después cubierta con su bata, le devolvió su camia, se metió de inmediato para que no los descubrieran.

Al día siguiente fueron castigados seis jóvenes por haber peleado entre ellos dejándose con las caras muy golpeadas y algunas fracturas, en el comedor Terry y Albert como si nada los miraban, escuchaban a Alister decirles

-Que imbéciles, viven reunidos para tramar molestar a una chica que sale por las noches y ahora se pelean por ella todos, ¿Quién será? Terry intrigado le dijo

- Los escuchaste hablar de la chica

-Si, Neil es su amante o algo así, pues al parecer es el que ya estuvo con ella, según presume, nunca he visto que salga una chica en las noches.

-Yo tampoco, dijo Terry, pero Albert solo escuchaba, leía un libro sin decir nada.

Pasaban meses, después Candy buscaba a Albert en el árbol conversaba con él

-Candy, pensé que ya no volverías a salir

-Ese cobarde de Neil, ya me había hecho esto una ocasión, lo deje como tejido de gato, en casa de la Tía Elroy, pero ahora el muy cobarde trajo a cinco más, sabe que no puede conmigo, sé defenderme bien, es muy tonto, el alcanzó fractura no creo que lo vuela a intentar, otra pelea de ellos y serán expulsados, dos de ellos ya fueron regresados a sus casas.

-Candy me da miedo pensar que ya pronto no estaré aquí, espero que Terry te cuide, o bien que te cuides más,

-Albert si te gradúas, te prometo no volver aquí de noche. Ambos sonreían mientras Albert inquieto le dijo lo que Niel comentaba con sus amigotes, Candy se reía tranquilizaba la conversación con Albert, este sentado y recargado al tronco, mientras Candy al frente de él, conversaban muy a menos. Albert con sus piernas cuidaba de que Candy tuviera donde recargarse que si sentía caerse se tomara de ellas.

-Candy en mi graduación quieren que lleve pareja, ¿Te gustaría ir?

- Por supuesto Albert me enseñarías a bailar, así festejaríamos mi última salida nocturna, ambos se reían, quien te va a acompañar de la familia

-Le envié una invitación a Richard, a George, a tu abuelo, y a la tía Elroy

-Invitaste a mi abuelo Albert

- Por supuesto Candy, si me ha invitado a pasar las fiestas Navideñas cuando vayas, es una gran persona, me aprecia mucho espero que me confirme y puedas bailar también con él, hasta es posible que vea a mi pequeña Ross, pues el baile comienza temprano, la ceremonia de los papeles, puede ser que estén ahí

-Albert que bueno eres, el Duque de Grandchester siempre será tu familia, a través de Ross

-Si platique con él de mis intensiones con los negocios, creo que lo tomo a bien, me dijo que soy bueno pero en realidad la buena fuiste tú, al darme aquella idea de hacer negocios y asociarme con él, George dice que es muy buen plan es mi amigo espero sea para bien.

- Tendré que ir a comprar un vestido, zapatos altos eres muy alto Albert, ambos sonreían.

La fiesta de graduación llegó, para sorpresa de todos Candy estaba invitada, pues solo la familia de fuera venía, Alister, Archie y Terry eran familia de Albert, estos irían a la entrega de papeles, a la cena y baile, tal vez verían chicas de las familias de los que se graduaban, Albert por su parte no les dijo quien era su acompañante, como es muy reservado nadie le preguntaba.

La ceremonia fe muy emotiva, el evento trajo a personas muy importantes, los socios de Albert estaban ahí, solo para la ceremonia, le llegaban presentes muy valiosos, mismos que George se hacía cargo y abrazaban al joven. Candy los veía, entre ellos todos conocían a su abuelo, este presentaba a su nieta, con sus amigos ellos lo felicitaban por la chica tan agradable, lucía un traje corto para la ceremonia con su cabello en cascada, mientras los jóvenes se sorprendían porque el abuelo de Candy estaba ahí.

Por la noche los jóvenes se despedían de Albert, sacaban su equipaje personal, vestía de un traje negro, muy delgado y muy atractivo, los demás se unían a él para ir a la cena, lo alcanzarían allá más tarde, mientras veían quienes asistían al baile para invitarlas a bailar, los tres miraban que Tali y Annie estaban hermosas, la sorpresa fue ver a Paty en un vestido un poco serio también era invitada, ella llevaba su cabello recogido luciendo muy distinta y atractiva, Alister dijo

-Oye Terry, irán muchas de la escuela, que distintas se ven con ropa de noche y arregladas, al parecer se gradúa el hermano de Tali, ella invitó a Annie pues viene su primo de Irlanda, no trae pareja según ella le va a presentar a Annie.

-Nosotros no llevamos pareja, pero apuesto a que deben haber chicas solas en el baile, dijo Archie

Por fin el evento llegó, todo el salón estaba lleno, los graduados estaban separados para pasar al baile, primero pasaban las graduadas con sus parejas, luego los graduados, una joven muy hermosa rubia de vestido recto en azul brillante sin mangas, con la espalda descubierta su peinado recogido y algunos risos formaban rosas en su cabello, un ligero maquillaje bailaba con Albert pero no la reconocían traía todo el cabello recogido y un pequeño lunar en forma de luna en la espalda, que estaba descubierta, llamaba mucho la atención por ser William Andrew pues las damas querían bailar con él y este traía a una persona de fuera posiblemente una hermana o alguien de su familia.

Todos lo veían lo felicitaron por la chica tan hermosa que lo acompañaba, era alta delgada y muy bella, lo extraño fue cuando bailo otra pieza con un hombre mayor

-Hija te ves hermosa, sabes que la marca que tienes en la espalda es mía, pues también la tengo en la espalda

-De verdad abuelo, que bien tal vez no me parezca a ti, pero algo tuyo llevaré conmigo

-Hija te pareces a mi esposa, su color de cabello, su piel tu nariz pequeña, ella era una mujer muy hermosa,

Se terminaba el baile la llevaba con él y sus socios, quienes lo felicitaban por su nieta la hermosa dama Gordon y ahora notaban que era la jovencita que conocieron en la ceremonia, se veía más alta y espigadita.

Albert fue por ella se fueron a bailar toda la fiesta, Alister fue a bailar con Paty, quien fue invitada de Albert, Archie bailaba con Tali y Terry con Jane una joven Inglesa, conocida de la infancia quien estaba muy feliz de encontrase ahí a Terry. En una pausa del baile quedaron los jóvenes juntos, se presentaban a las damas, pero Albert no presentó a su acompañante y esta volteada con otra persona en una conversación. Alister dijo

-Albert no nos presentarás a tu acompañante

-Ella dio la vuelta, dijo

-Alister no seas chiflado que malo eres para mentir, si todos saben bien que soy yo y Albert sabía que se veía muy diferente, más alta muy hermosa, el maquillaje la cambio tanto que ni Terry que estaba siempre con ella la había reconocido hasta ese momento. Dijo

- ¡Candy! Haciendo sorprender a Archie quien dijo

- Que hermosa te ves, nunca te había visto, ni reconocido, que distinta Candy, Alister dijo

-Apenas pude reconocer a Paty y eso por los lentes, pero de donde subiste tanto de estatura. Candy dijo

-De los beneficios de una dama, mostrando sus zapatillas de tacón hermosas en un par de piernas blanquecinas que salían por un costado del vestido. Dejando a Terry sorprendido, pues por como vestía le recordó a su madre. Comenzó de nuevo el baile, Albert lucía su bella pareja y estaba alagado por el sacrificio de Candy

-Albert tu lo vales, eso de usar tacones, me dejará un poco fuera de habito, tuve que practicar toda la tarde para no caerme, pero bailas tan bien que siento que floto, cuando giramos en cada vuelta ambos reían.

Terry esperaba para ver si Candy quedaba libre, pero esta se la pasaba en la conversación entre Albert, Alister y su abuelo que si Albert se movía, ella se llevaba a su abuelo a bailar, este feliz por presumir a su nieta, bailaba despacio, Candy se divertía con todo lo que le platicaba de su padre o de su abuela.

La noche larga Candy fue solicitada con anticipación por su abuelo en el colegio, el fin de semana se la pasaría con él mientras estuviera en Inglaterra después de la fiesta, ya tenía preparada su salida, en esta ocasión la abuela de Paty vendría a verla ella no la podría acompañar, así que se fue a la villa Andrew en Inglaterra donde Albert le daba facilidades de hospedarse para que no fuera a un hotel Candy se iba con él.

-Abuelo, cuando regresa a Escocia

-Pues no me urge, necesitas algo hija

-Si su compañía, que le parece si salimos a caminar por los parques de Inglaterra usted y yo.

-Me parece genial, ¿no invitarás a Albert?

-Me dijo que se iría a América Abuelo. En eso salía Albert dijo

-Pero no hoy, Candy

- ¡Albert! ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a caminar al zoológico


	5. Paseo por Inglaterra

**Capitulo 5**

_Paseo por Inglaterra_

-Contigo… al fin del mundo, sonrieron.

En el zoológico parecían dos niños con su padre sonreían, compraron algodones de azúcar, el abuelo sentía tal felicidad por verlos y que lo tomaran en cuenta, les fascinaban los animales jamás había ido a un zoológico ahora con su nieta por fin conocía uno.

De repente se quedaba pensativo recordaba a su hijo de niño, era una mezcla del joven Andrew y de su hija para verlo en vida, solo los observaba y lo recordaba_, - Mi hijo, perdóname donde quiera que estés perdóname, siempre estuve orgulloso de tenerte como hijo. Que linda es mi nieta como me perdí su niñez, estoy disfrutando tanto de lo que no merezco hijo mío, no lo merezco._

Albert corría tras de Candy hacía mucho que no sonreía tanto, sus vidas tenían una marca de tristeza, pero entre los dos quien perdió más, ella sin padre, sin apellido y repudiada, el con todos los lujos sin familia, ella era lo que parecía ser cercano a una familia, su mejor amiga, como puedes tener en una amiga, una hermana, una… sonreía.

Regresaron a casa estaban en Inglaterra, pero se sentía estar en familia, pasaban el fin de semana los jóvenes salieron también pero estos se fueron a la casa de los Grandchester sin saber que Albert y Candy estaban ahí con su abuelo.

Regreso Candy a clases después de una tierna despedida para Albert y su abuelo, uno para América donde se escribirían cartas y otro para Escocia donde se visitarían en Navidad.

Terry, Alister y Candy se hicieron muy amigos, Archie frecuentaba a Tali separándose de su familia, Alister se encariñaba con Paty ambos coincidían en muchas cosas, haciendo un cuarteto dinámico entre Terry y Alister con las dos chicas.

Paso el tiempo Terry invito a Candy a pasar las fiestas navideñas con su familia, esta dijo no poder tenía el compromiso de ir con su abuelo, este lo entendía buscaba un espacio para pedirle ser novios lo haría de regreso de vacaciones.

Candy llegó con su abuelo este feliz tenía mil detalles para recibirla, el invierno ese año era muy frío, Laois le comentaba que veía muy feliz a su abuelo desde que ella llegó a su vida.

-Mi niña tengo algo que platicar contigo, sabes hace muchos años me comprometieron a tu padre con una escocesa muy hermosa, el no acepto y no lo obligue pero para que fuera dueño de mi fortuna tendría que ser Escocesa la dama, es por la descendencia de los Gordon, sin embargo el prefería perder la fortuna que a tu madre, bien que lo sé pague muy caro su perdida.

Hace una semana me entero que hay otro joven al que quieren hacerle lo mismo, quiero ayudarlo es muy importante para mí, tengo una oportunidad pero no sé como vaya a pasar las cosas, lo único es que tengo una sola posibilidad y quise comentártelo

- ¿De quién se trata abuelo?

-De tu amigo el joven Andrew, el está en la misma posición que tu padre, lo obligarán a casarse con una escocesa a como dé lugar, pero él ha sufrido mucho como para volverlo a ver sufrir quiero ayudarlo hija, pero la posibilidad que tengo es muy arriesgada

-Abuelo hazlo por mí, es mi mejor amigo no importa que sea muy arriesgada la posibilidad, no me gustaría ver infeliz a Albert, es como mi familia usted lo sabe, no es justo que esto ocurra precisamente a él como a mi padre, pero lo que sea hazlo abuelo.

-Podemos quedar mal con el consejo Candy, pero no me importaría si tú me dices que lo haga.

-Abuelo, Albert es mi mejor amigo te aprecia mucho, está muy contento con usted porque lo invito a pasar esta temporada, no creo que venga pero él estaba feliz por contar con nuestra amistad.

-Haré lo que pueda hija, de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

-No se preocupe abuelo, ni una palabra.

La navidad llegó el fin de año Candy y su abuelo la pasaron muy felices, fue la mejor Navidad la sorpresa fue ver a la Tía Elroy junto a ellos, eso la ponía muy feliz sentía que su familia estaba con ella. Albert no podía venir pero Candy compró regalos para sus amigos se los llevaría.

Regreso a las clases último año de Terry y Alister, estos felices por fin saldrían del instituto, para felicidad de Terry, se iban Niel, Elisa, Dave y todos los que molestaban a Candy, ahora se quedaban Annie, Tali, Paty y ella como amigas.

Terry invitaba a Candy a su graduación esta le dijo

-Por supuesto Terry seré la chica más envidiada del colegio, hasta Tali quería ir contigo, me eliges a mí es un honor.

-Candy me iré, pero vendré por ti cuando te gradúes y serás mi novia entonces

-Tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo Terry, a ver si no me quedo con alguien aquí

- ¡Candy! Molesto Terry por lo que dijo

- Estoy bromeando si solo se queda Archie, ahora anda muy amigo de Annie, pues Tali quería darse la oportunidad de estar libre para ti.

-Solo quería que fueras tú mi pareja Candy, sabes muy bien que nos llevamos de maravilla, este último año ha sido fantástico.

-Si Terry nos hemos divertido mucho, que lastima que pronto te irás pero también es bueno, además mi abuelo desea sacarme antes de ser posible el quiere que siga mis estudios cerca de él.

-Ya quiero que sea mi graduación, estaré feliz de bailar con una dama tan hermosa como tú.

-Gracias Terry. No que era pecosa, como cambiamos Terry

- ¡Candy! Sigues siendo la mejor pecosa del mundo

-Era muy bonito para ser verdad, sigues tras mis pecas envidioso. Se retiro molesta, Terry se reía de verla solo la imaginaba de ser su mujer algún día, se imaginaba a sus hijos con pecas y se burlaba de pensarlo.

Pasaba el tiempo varias veces fue a visitarlo el padre de Terry. Candy veía que no traía a su hija, se devolvía como era posible que viniera a ver a su hijo sin su hermanita.

La graduación llegó el único que pudo asistir fue el padre de Terry, pues Albert no podía regresar de América, le enviaba un regalo enorme a su amigo del alma. Este le comentaba a Candy, ambos sonreían Candy recordó la graduación de Albert de todas las personas, que invito y que él no estuviera, que por trabajo lo tuvieran como preso, que diferente era ser estudiante a ser responsable de una familia.

Ahora Candy lucía un vestido con faldón ancho en verde esmeralda brillante precioso, su cabello todo recogido, lucía como una princesa Terry estaba muy alagado, ella lucía tan bella, ahora Terry se sentía el mas envidiado de la fiesta. Candy a pesar de no tener un cuerpazo de mujer, sus ojos y su cara lucían hermosos.

La velada fue fantástica, ese fin de semana saldrían a Escocia Paty y Candy a visitar a su abuelo, se despidió de Terry este iría más tarde a llevarle un ramo de rosas por haberlo acompañado, cuando la busco ella había salido junto al grupo a Escocia, que se adelantó para el buen clima de la región.

Desde el viernes por la tarde salieron Candy y Paty a casa de su abuelo, este estaba feliz, servían la cena ahora el anciano parecía tener vida nueva, pues al menos la jovencita era su nieta le daba alegría a sus años, no olvidaba a su hijo pero al menos sentía la tranquilidad de remediar en esa pequeña el daño cometido.

-Hija que bueno que vinieron tenía tantos deseos de verte

-Yo también abuelo, me gusta pasar los días a su lado, siento como si estuviera con mi papá.

_El hombre suspiro, sonreía, ella no tenía un ápice de rencor hacia él, este lo sentía en sus palabras, solo de tenerla con él, quería sacarla del colegio, para que no se fuera más de su lado, sentía el ferviente anhelo de que ella estuviera con él._

Muy temprano saldrían a pasear pero el abuelo no se había levantado, su sirviente entró y Candy fue avisada, el hombre murió mientras dormía Candy entró lo vio en tranquilidad, su cara dejo caer lagrimas abundantes en silencio, la señora Laois la vio la trataba de sacar de la habitación pero ella dijo que no, ahora ella era la que mandaba así que John se hizo cargo de hablar a los administradores de Sir Gordon, estos al llegar vieron a Candy se daban cuenta que ella era la jovencita a quien le había dejado toda su fortuna quien había sido registrada y su documentación.

Ella seguía de pie viendo a su abuelo, Archie llegó después de enviar avisos a su familia, estaba con ella pues todos los demás se acababan de ir, la abrazó le dijo

-Tenemos que salir ven necesitas tomar algo, Paty la llevo a su habitación le ayudo a cambiarse, ambas ya habían pasado por funerales ahora esto,

Candy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la Tía Elroy apareció, ambas al verse lloraron amargamente, apenas habían arreglado algo ahora otra vez estaba sola, ambas se abrazaron Candy le dijo

-Tal vez soy quien atrae la muerte Tía, no ves que lo he perdido,

-Hija el era muy grande, ya había sufrido mucho fuiste su alegría hija.

Los administradores querían hablar con ella, dijo

-Esta bien pero que la Tía Elroy esté a mi lado, ella le tomo la mano se asombro al decir que pasará con ella, ellos decían que en un mes habrían de rendir cuentas, leer el testamento de su abuelo quien dejo como única heredera a su nieta,

Con esa tranquilidad, Elroy salió se fueron a los funerales acompañando a Candy donde para sorpresa de Candy, Albert estaba ahí estos al verse se abrazaron lloraron juntos amargamente, ella valoró su asistencia.

-Venía a Irlanda me entere del suceso Candy. Alister y Terry están camino a América se acaban de enterar, pero no alcanzarán a venir Candy los comprendía dijo

-Aquí esta Archie, Paty, Annie y Tali, lo mejor es que mi mejor amigo llegó también.

-Candy sabes que cuentas conmigo, para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé también sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.

Candy era acompañada por la Tía Elroy y Paty, la abuela de Paty se entero envió una carta a Candy de sus condolencias en el colegio le dieron semanas libres mismas que Paty también tomaría a petición de Lady Elroy quien se lo solicitaba, ambas estaban en la mansión de los Gordon ella caminaba por el estudio vio fotos del padre de Candy, de su abuelo, de su abuela, vio unos documentos.

Eran un borrador del testamento, vio que decía que era su única heredera, sonrió, al final ya no necesitaba nada, ahora perdía a su única familia se quedaba sola. No termino de leer el testamento, se sentó en un sillón se quedó dormida. Elroy la vio lloraba

-Otra vez sola mi niña otra vez, porque Dios me la dejas otra vez sin nadie, pero aquí estoy contigo no te voy a dejar, ahora sé que no debo dejarte hija no debo hacerlo. Albert la escuchó hablar se le salían las lagrimas de ternura de la Tía de él también, pero que quisiera a Candy, que desde antes la haya cuidado le daba ternura, esa mujer tan estricta y que Candy hubiera vivido con ella.

Llegaban noticias de la guerra, los estudiantes del colegio eran evacuados Candy y Paty estaban en Escocia, no se habían dado cuenta de nada, pero en la mansión Andrew permanecían Archie y Albert, Terry se fue con su padre a New York y la lectura del testamento de Candy se daba. Candy no había dormido bien.

Candy estuvo en la lectura del testamento donde ella quedaba dueña de todo, fue una lista innumerable de propiedades, de inversiones y detalles, _ella se fue en su mente a cuando estaba en el zoológico con su abuelo, en los helados con sus amigos, en el castillo de Urquhart y el lago Ness, en donde estuvo con él, sonreía_ ya sin escuchar más del testamento, termino el notario, esta firmaba de aceptación.

-Señorita Gordon quiere que sigan los administradores actuales o desea que los Andrew se encarguen para hacer pasar al joven Andrew está afuera esperando,

-Permítame hablar con el joven Andrew. Pasaba Albert este asombrado dijo

-Todo bien Candy, dice Tía Elroy que eres la única heredera de tu abuelo ¿hay algún problema?

-No Albert, solo me preguntan si deseo continuar con los mismos administradores o que los Andrew se hagan cargo, no sé qué decir, por eso te hable.

-Bueno Candy esa decisión es tuya, mi fortuna ya está conmigo, George me apoya en todo, ya me entregaron de forma condicionada pero es mía, ahora si deseas que me haga cargo de la tuya adelante.

- ¿Te condicionaron Albert?

-Si, en Escocia siempre condicionan las fortunas Candy, es asegurarse el futuro para los descendientes de Escocia.

-Entiendo pues a mí me dijeron que era la única dueña, que solo si decidía su administración, que mejor que contigo eres mi mejor amigo, ¿puedes aceptar?

- Por supuesto Candy, crees que me negaría tratándose de ti. Candy lo abrazo de forma efusiva, ambos se apoyaban el uno al otro. Después ambos decían al notario que William Albert Andrew se haría cargo de la administración de la fortuna Gordon. La tía Elroy entró, Candy le dio los papeles del testamento,

-Tía me cuida estos documentos por favor, si es posible y desea venir a vivir aquí conmigo en la casa de mi abuelo, con gusto para que ambas nos hagamos compañía, Elroy abrazaba cariñosamente a Candy dijo

-Gracias hija esta ya no es la casa de tu abuelo es la casa de Candy Gordon, gracias por aceptarme como tu tía hija, a Ross se la llevaron a Inglaterra ahora está en América, Archie pronto se irá a América, nos quedaremos las dos y viajaremos juntas ya verás, todo estará bien. Albert sonreía al ver tan emocionada a su Tía después de que le quitaron a Ross ella estaba muy sola ahora Candy quería que fuera su compañía.

-Tía usted me acepto desde niña a mi madre y a mí, sin apellido sin condiciones, como no he de quererla, si nadie puede quererme sinceramente como usted, que me conoce desde siempre

- ¡Hija! Soltó el llanto. Albert que las veía bajaba su cabeza al ver que ambas se querían, este dijo

-En América tengo gran parte de la fortuna, hay mansiones en varias partes, me encantaría que ambas consideren ir a visitarnos, quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que deseen, serán bienvenidas mi casa será la de ustedes, la tía Elroy sonrió dijo

-Gracias hijo me encantaría que nos lleváramos a Candy, ahora que regreses a América, quiero que este lugar sea agradable, de buenos recuerdos no de tristezas, con un tiempo fuera paseando un poco, ambas podremos volver tranquilas.

- Por supuesto que sí, tengo que viajar a Irlanda, finiquitar unas cosas después volveré por ustedes para llevarlas a América, allá están todos los que apreciamos a Candy, con esta guerra preanunciada, lo mejor es llevarlos fuera de aquí donde estén más seguras, Candy sonrió dijo

-Ahora podemos volver a ser una familia, Archie, Alister, Terry, el padre de Terry, Ross, Tía Elroy, tú y yo, seremos una gran familia. Albert sonrió ella no se sentía sola, ya estaba buscando unir a su familia.


	6. Viaje de familia

** Capitulo 6**

_Viaje de familia_

Pasaba el tiempo en New York dos jóvenes esperaban el arribo de sus amigos y familiares,

-Albert ahí están Ster y Terry

-Si Candy, les avise que llegaríamos en este barco mira ahí esta George, mi tutor con ellos lo ves. Albert abrazaba a Candy esta de su cintura, Terry a lo lejos los vio, muy juntos, no dejo de sentirse mal, lo difícil fue la efusividad de Candy al ver a Albert para decirle, vamos por la Tía Elroy quedo de frente viendo a su cara sin soltar su cintura sonriendo. Mientras abajo George veía junto a Terry, como este se molestaba, Alister dijo

-Paty viene con ellos se quedará con nosotros, en casa para que Candy se sienta mejor. Terry dijo

-Pensaba llevarla a la mansión de mi Padre con mi hermana, Ster.

-No es posible Terry, Candy viene con la Tía Elroy para quedarse, viajar juntas no a quedarse en un solo lugar, por eso Paty las acompaña además Annie las invitó a su casa de campo a las tres.

- No lo sabía Ster, ¿Albert irá con ellas? en un tono molesto, George lo escuchaba, definitivamente estaba celoso de Albert.

- No, el capacitará a Archie para que se haga cargo de los negocios, pues no termino sus estudios, el se quedará aquí conmigo y contigo supongo. Tu padre también te incluyo en varias asociaciones y actividades en New York.

-Si, lo sé. La mirada de Terry era de seriedad.

Bajaban. George se separaba con Albert para hablar con él, ponerlo al tanto de la actitud de Terry. Mientras tanto este en cuanto vio a Candy la abrazó muy efusivo, no quería soltarla, ella se soltó para abrazar a Alister, ambos se tomaban de las manos juguetonamente

-Ster, Paty y yo queríamos verte, no dejamos de hablar de ti, este sonreía mientras Paty se ruborizaba por completo haciendo reír a Ster y Candy. Después veía el movimiento de los equipajes, la Tía estaba con ella se retiro para hablar con George

-Señor Johnson estos son los documentos de Candy, al igual que otros muy importantes, pues el administrador de Candy es mi sobrino William, le entrego estos documentos. Usted los revisa cualquier detalle que lo arregle William, Candy y yo no queremos saber de nada por el momento, mi sobrino es muy honesto, no habrá ningún problema, mi niña confía en él.

-Por supuesto que si madame, me haré cargo revisare a detalle lo que necesiten, sus gastos y todo estará cubierto, ustedes son invitadas de su sobrino no pasará ningún imprevisto sin ser adjudicada la cantidad que necesiten para sus gastos.

-Gracias necesito que Candy cambie sus atuendos, pero eso será después de volver de la villa de los Britter, donde mi pequeña fue invitada para pasar una temporada es en Lakewood.

-Si, nosotros contamos con una propiedad ahí de los Andrew, usted puede contar con ella al igual que quienes deseen, ese lugar es parte cerca de Chicago donde estaremos trabajando sus sobrinos y un servidor.

-Entonces estaremos cerca de ustedes

-Así es madame

-Gracias por informarme señor Johnson.

Descansaban en la mansión Andrew de New York, partirían a Chicago en unos días, pasaba visita Terry

- ¿Como estas pecosa hermosa?

-Muy bien Terry que gusto que vengas, nos iremos mañana a la villa de los Britter con Annie,

-Si me enteré, estoy triste por tu ausencia tan pronto

-Oh Terry no seas exagerado solo estaremos una temporada, después estaremos juntos de nuevo, la idea es ser una familia unida no separarnos Terry. Ross debe querer a su hermano y a su Tío pues son su familia tal como su Padre.

-Desde que falleció su madre no se han visto Ross y Albert, pues mi Padre la separó de tu Tía Elroy, ahora está en la mansión Grandchester pensé que irías para llevarte cuando llegaste a New York.

-Lo siento Terry porque no traes esta tarde a Ross para verla y jugar un rato con ella,

- Está bien esta tarde la traeré. Por la hora de la comida Candy vio llegar a Albert

-Hola Albert te tengo una sorpresa, esta tarde Terry traerá a Ross para verla me gustaría que estuvieras aquí jugaremos un rato con ella, anda avisa a tu oficina después lo recuperas, cancela tus citas si es necesario. George estaba con ellos sonrió sabía que Albert había invitado a Ross a su graduación y varias veces intento visitarla pero Richard se había ocupado, no estaba la pequeña disponible.

Por la tarde Candy estaba esperando a que llegara Terry al verlo llegar corrió a buscarlos,

-Ross pequeña mira que grande y hermosa estas, ven vamos al jardín a jugar. Terry sonreía al ver a la pequeña corriendo para abrazar a Candy, Paty salía se iban a los jardines, Terry estaba muy feliz la pequeña casi no sonreía en la mansión por la soledad en la que se encontraba con un grupo de doncellas cuidándola, Albert llegó por la espalda de Terry

- ¿Cómo estas Terry?

- Bien Albert ¿y tú? que dicen los negocios, dice mi padre que has estado muy ocupado desde que estás en América.

-No tanto tratándose de que estas aquí, junto a mi sobrina que no la veo desde que su madre murió

- Lo sabía Albert vamos para que la veas

- Gracias Terry se acercaron a las damas, la niña sonrió al verlo, ambos eran muy parecidos, su cabello sus ojos, se parecía más a Albert que a su hermano. Albert se coloco de rodillas dijo

-Hola Ross soy tu Tío Albert. La niña sonrió lo abrazo muy feliz

- Tío Bert, te pareces mucho a la fotografía de mi madre

-Ross ella era mi hermana, por eso soy tu tío, la niña le acarició el rostro, le dio besos por su cara, Terry dejo de verlos para buscar el rostro de Candy esta lloraba al ver a Albert y Ross enternecida dejando sorprendido a Terry quien se acercó a ella

-No llores Candy querrás que Ross llore al verte, torpemente se limpiaba con las manos el rostro dijo,

-Terry es de felicidad hacía mucho que no veíamos a Ross. La Tía Elroy salió los vio,

-Mi bebita ya llegaste hija

- Tía Loy, pensé que no te volvería a verte, ¡Tía! corrió la pequeña abrazando a la dama quien sonreía al ver a la pequeña que no la había olvidado ni siquiera por llamarla Loy, que le encantaba a la mujer escucharla

-Mi niña mira que hermosa estas te pareces a tu madre hijita linda, lloraba y abrazaba a la pequeña, Terry vio a Albert este tenía todos sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, noto que realmente la querían. Porque su padre no la dejo con la Tía Elroy con la niña ahí, el podía ver seguido a Candy, se quedo algo curioso pero al final lo investigaría con su Padre.

Candy jugaba mucho con Ross, Albert parecía que la vida le devolvía a su hermana, pasaron horas juntos, la niña abrazaba muy efusiva a Albert, como Candy Terry lo notaba, con él Ros era reservada y con Albert era juguetona, al parecer también con su Padre, que pasaba, cual era la diferencia para que ella jugará tanto y fuera tan risueña, al final dedujo Candy, ella alegra todo donde quiera que esta.

Después fue la hora de irse, Terry se llevaba a su hermana, se despedía de Candy,

-Candy me gustaría mucho que nos diéramos la oportunidad de ser novios

-Terry me iré mañana, estaré lejos no tengo cabeza para pensar en una relación, eres mi amigo no deseo perder eso por una relación que nos mantiene separados

- No será acaso por Albert, tal vez a él si le darías la oportunidad de ser novios. Candy sonrió,

-El es mi mejor amigo, siempre nos hemos apoyado mucho Terry, es parte de mi familia, actualmente lleva la administración de mis bienes, creo que son celos infundados, no voy a ser quien cause problemas entre ustedes, son familia Terry.

- Me consuela la idea de que realmente no es por él, y es porque acabas de pasar por un momento difícil Candy, tal vez después podamos estar juntos y porque no tener una hermosa relación.

-Terry no quiero tener una relación de momento pero algún día todo esto pasará, no quiero perder a quienes están a mi lado, todos están haciendo sus vidas no dejes de hacer la tuya por mí.

Se despidió beso su mano y se fue serio, pues le negó la oportunidad, no por Albert sino porque no desea tener una relación, el no sabía que Candy sentía la muerte a su alrededor, Anthony se le había declarado, ese día que murió le contestaría, nunca nadie lo supo pero ella lo recordaba, perdió a sus padres, a su abuelo, no quería perder a nadie, ahora solo tenía a la Tía Elroy y Albert mientras Terry ya estaba mostrando celos por él antes de ser novios no daba la seguridad, pero y si lo aceptaba y moría, no podría con la culpa.

Albert se acercó ese día no fue a trabajar vio a Candy seria, este se acercó a ella

- ¿Que sucede Candy? ¿Por qué estas triste?

- Terry quería ser mi novio, no puede ser, no quiero darle esperanzas donde no debe haberlas, no es justo que sin ser novios ya muestre celos infundados

- ¡Celos! Albert ya había escuchado eso de George, esperaba sentir la aclaración con Candy, pero está dijo

- Terry es un chico rebelde y posesivo, cuida mucho de Ros no vaya a ser hereditario, no es sano, solo provoca problemas siempre me dice pecosa, y me da apodos cómo es posible que sin tener más se tome atribuciones para celarme, ya me veo si poder conservar amistades porque me cuidaran de que no se me acerque nadie. Ambos se sonreían

- ¡Candy! Eso es normal eres hermosa, no dudaría que quien llegue a ser dueño de tu corazón sienta celos de quien se te acerque.

- Albert no lo permitiré si me aleja de quienes aprecio, mejor que ni me pretenda, no voy a permitir que me separen de mi familia, faltaba más, ambos se sonreían. Albert pensaba que el algún día también se casaría, pero no sería con ella, sino con alguien más, lo triste sería no amarla y mejor ni pensar en ello, era parte de su vida el estaba resignado a ello.

Mientras tanto George, archivaba los documentos vio los de Candy que le entregaron y comenzó a leerlos, _al ver porque los Andrew eran los administradores no lo podía creer, sonreía, Albert y Candy estaban comprometidos para recibir la herencia y Candy lo había aceptado al firmar, por eso ella amaba a Albert, por eso lo abrazaba, ella ya sabía que él era su prometido, mientras que en el testamento de Albert solo se mencionaba que el consejo aceptaría a una escocesa asignada por los miembros, era Candy esa escocesa, ahora tenía el esos documentos que aprobaban el matrimonio de ambos._

_George reía recordaba al abuelo, ahora lo entendía ese hombre apreciaba a Albert y para dejar asignado a él como parte del consejo protegió a su nieta, que mejor con Albert, pues ambos tal vez ya lo sabían pero George se acababa de dar cuenta, hasta la Tía Elroy lo sabía porque cuidaba de la dama, era la tía de Albert, la administración y los fondos de los Gordon pertenecían ahora a los Andrew, solo faltaban los tramites del matrimonio._

_Y ese joven Grandchester con celos, si la dama es de Albert, ¡santo Dios! si así no dejaban ver a la niña Ross a Albert, si este se molesta menos dejarán acercarse a Ross, por eso los jóvenes lo tienen escondido, para que no les quiten a Ross, ahora lo comprendía todo. Ellos manejaban su amor de manera muy discreta, para que no se ofendieran nadie, el mismo Anthony tenía interés en ella, pero ella aceptaba solo a Albert, si eso era para que los demás no se enteren, pero porque no se lo dijo Albert, acaso hay un juramento entre ellos y apenas me entero, si ese muchacho es muy valioso para mí, es un hombre recto de buenos principios, que desea mantener unida a su familia, me ha dado la confianza desde que me asignaron a él._

_Ha pero también recuerdo que el consejo no quería que Richard llevara la fortuna Andrew, por eso el separo todo las sociedades de Escocia, son separadas con los negocios que tenemos con los Grandchester, por si estos siguen celosos, o desean hacer mal, porque Candy prefirió a mi muchacho, esto no afecte los intereses de Escocia, que inteligente mi muchacho, separó todo pensando en el futuro, y cuando se efectuará esa boda, ellos ya deben hablarlo, tal vez hasta ya lo saben y soy el último en darse cuenta, si la Sra. Elroy quiere poner atuendos nuevos a la dama, tal vez para verse mejor como la futura dama Andrew que es. ¡Excelente!_

Llegaba Albert serio después de hablar con Candy,

-Tienes razón en los celos de Terry, George

-Le propuso a Candy que fuera su novia, esta no lo acepto debe estar molesto.

Dijo Albert en tono serio, mientras en la mente de Albert solo estaba preocupado por quien sería la mujer que le tocaría a él, cuando se casará y tal vez también se encelaría de su amistad con Candy. Se vería obligado a separarse de ella se ponía serio.

George lo vio noto que estaba serio pensaba_, si el celoso debía ser él cuando Candy es su futura esposa, y este le propuso ser novio a su prometida, ¡que bárbaro! lo que tenía que soportar para poder estar uniendo a la familia mi muchacho tiene muchas agallas_.

Candy por su parte ya no ceno estaba cansada y saldrían al siguiente día a la villa de los Britter en Lakewood fue a ver a su Tía

-Buenas noches tía, ¿cómo esta?

-Feliz hija que hermosa está Ross la viste sonreía feliz, ella por decreto de los Andrew debería estar aquí con los Andrew pero mi sobrino fue muy noble, no quiso que la separan de su padre, porque ella tiene derecho a estar con él, y este en vez de dar gracias de que su cuñado no se la quitara la aleja todo el tiempo de nosotros, la esconde, lo bueno es que tiene buena amistad, sino ni la dejarían acercarse a nosotros, como si con ello les hiciéramos daño ella es una Andrew.


	7. El campo

**Capitulo 7**

_**El campo**_

-No lo sabía Tía entonces por eso no está contigo, porque ellos piensan que los Andrew la pueden pelear, Albert no la peleo al contrario se las dejo porque ellos son su familia lo bueno fue que Terry la trajo.

- Ese chico es muy posesivo se cree dueño de todo, espero que no se moleste con cualquier cosa, lo tome como pretexto para discutir con Albert.

-Me propuso que fuera su novia pero sin serlo ya esta celoso de Albert, mejor le dije que no, así la familia seguirá unida

-Hiciste bien hija esos jóvenes se llevan bien no es bueno provocarlos, tratare de que no estén discutiendo por ti, no eres su juguete para que te utilicen y después ni nos dejen saludar a la pequeña Ross.

-Gracias tía por comentármelo no acepare que me frecuente, menos si hay la posibilidad de que los pierda de forma definitiva

-Hija deja de preocuparte descansa mañana salimos de viaje a Chicago y de ahí a Lakewood, los Andrew tienen una mansión en Lakewood donde está la villa de los Britter, mis sobrinos estarán trabajando cerca en Chicago posiblemente estén los fines de semana con nosotras.

-Eso es bueno así nos distraeremos un poco. Buenas noches tía descanse, le dio un beso y salió.

-Buenas noches hija.

Por la mañana ya desayunaban Candy estaba muy feliz, quería estar en el campo distraerse y salir de todo New York. Albert, Alister y Archie se irían con ella está feliz porque todos subían a los autos para dirigirse al tren, Paty y la Tía Elroy veían emocionada jugando a Candy con los chicos, se tranquilizaban porque la tristeza no estaba tan presente como antes de que Ross viniera.

A Albert le brillaban sus ojos al verla reír, George feliz por ver a esa pareja hermosa que ambos ocultaban, en el tren viajaron Archie, Alister y Albert con Paty y Candy, en otra sección iba George con la Tía Elroy este para que supiera que él estaba al tanto de la pareja le dijo

-Lady Elroy, hacen una hermosa pareja William y la Srita. Gordon me imagino que usted estará preparando a esa dama para algún día ser la señora Andrew, dejando sorprendida a esta se quedo en silencio pensaba, _acaso mi sobrino quiere a Candy, por eso estaba celoso ese muchacho, no me dijo nada Candy, pero ahora comprendo William quiere que Candy sea preparada como la dama Andrew por eso me dice esto George, entonces no debo dejarla mucho tiempo en la villa Britter debe estar en la mansión Andrew_. Ahora comprendo _recordó cuando Albert estaba en el sepelio_

…_En América tengo gran parte de la fortuna hay mansiones en varias partes, me encantaría que ambas consideren ir a visitarnos, quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que deseen, serán bienvenidas mi casa será la de ustedes… Por supuesto que sí, tengo que viajar a Irlanda, finiquitar unas cosas después volveré por ustedes, para llevarlas a América, allá están todos los que apreciamos a Candy, con esta guerra preanunciada lo mejor es llevarlos fuera de aquí, donde estén más seguras… Ahora podemos volver a ser una familia, Archie, Alister, Terry, el padre de Terry, Ross, Tía Elroy, tú y yo, seremos una gran familia… tú y yo, seremos una gran familia…_

_Pero si se enteran los Grandchester que Candy sea la dama de William, no lo dejaran ver a Ross, mi Candy estabas en medio de ellos y no lo sabes, tratare de ayudarte hija._

- George usted que piensa al respecto

-Que no he visto mejor pareja para William que la dama Gordon, que ella es la única que puede ser la dama Andrew la mirada de ambos lo dice todo

- ¿De verdad? No lo había notado pero ella será la mejor dama Andrew de todas, la enseñare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

George confirmo sus sospechas _ella sabía que la dama era la futura esposa de William, me lo imaginaba, para que no se den cuenta, pero hablare con Albert discretamente en cuanto se pueda, le diré que no debe preocuparse que de mi no saldrá ni una palabra de su juramento_.

Llegaban a Chicago, George de forma intencional dejo a la tía Elroy y a Paty con Alister y Archie en el primer auto, Candy estaba buscando su bolso de mano se regreso, Albert al verla la acompañó con eso George entendió que deseaban estar solos, se adelantó el primer auto, después mandó a las doncellas y él, dejando un auto con Albert y Candy que al regresar ya no estaba nadie,

-Sube Candy ya se adelantaron, el cochero por instrucción de George los envió a la mansión de Chicago, mientras a todos los dirigió a Lakewood. Llegaban eran recibidos por el mayordomo

-Adelante señor,

-Candy sube a descansar, le dices a la tía Elroy que baje a cenar.

-Si Albert, esta subió pero no encontraba las habitaciones de nadie, - ¿Cual es mi habitación?

-Esta le parece bien,

-Gracias, y mi equipaje

-No ha llegado madame, en cuanto llegue lo subo a su habitación, quiere que le ayude a desvestirse

-Gracias solo quiero descansar un rato, me llama antes de la cena, para bajar

- Por supuesto que si madame,

Albert subió se instalo en su habitación, _pensaba que no nos íbamos a ir a Lakewood, porque llegamos a Chicago, si sería directo en fin descanso y bajare a cenar con ellos, mañana nos iremos a Lakewood._

Bajo, se encontró con George

- ¿Donde están todos? George

-Rumbo a Lakewood, solo se quedaron usted y su dama

- Mi dama, ¿a qué te refieres George?

- A la señorita Gordon, su prometida, sé que es un secreto, pero puede contar con toda mi discreción

- ¿Secreto? Con cara de sorpresa y seriedad, Albert era sorprendido por George.

-De mi no saldrá nada, en el testamento de la dama dice que ustedes están comprometidos en matrimonio por eso ella firmo, por eso la administración de sus bienes pero con tal de no separar a la familia sé de que son capaces ustedes por la niña Ross, de esconder su amor y su compromiso, Lady Elroy piensa que la dama definitivamente será la mejor Dama Andrew de esta casa.

Albert estaba con la boca abierta de sorpresa, estaba comprometido con Candy, ella era la escocesa, estaba seguro que Candy había dicho que no tenía condiciones en su herencia, así que sin aclarar nada, fue a ver los papeles antes que Candy bajará. George fue a ordenar una cena romántica, el se retiraría ellos habían aguantado a ese joven Grandchester y su atrevimiento al pedirle un noviazgo a una dama comprometida.

Mientras Albert leía el testamento de la herencia donde claramente ellos quedaban comprometidos, mientras que en el de él solo estaba que era una dama escocesa, se quedo helado se sentó y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás asombrado. Pensaba _ambos nos llevamos bien, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos porque no me lo dijo, tal vez le da pena, haber aceptado que me quiere, si ella debe tener pena por eso no lo comentó, también esta lo de Terry y sus celos, lo de Ross y que la alejen de mi, ella quiere formar una familia, todo el tiempo me lo ha dicho, como no lo había notado, ella me quiere por eso nos dieron su administración y lo hablo conmigo, esa fue su forma de decirme, no leí el documento sino que solo acepte la administración y con ello el compromiso con Candy, vaya cómo es posible. _

_El abuelo de Candy es un Gordon, forma parte del consejo, el tuvo que haber arreglado esto, ella debió saber que me condicionaron y la condiciono a mí, Terry tenía razón de estar celoso, y empezó a reco_rdar

… _Siéntate aquí conmigo, sé mi amigo Albert, por favor sé mi amigo… Creo que eres mi amigo y puedo ayudarte, al final, te quedaste aquí por mí… te gustaría acompañarnos esta temporada, si no tienes otros planes… Albert nos tenemos que ir, me gustaría pedirte que fueras a la casa mañana a desayunar así platicamos un rato… tienes a esa pequeña Ross, a Alister y Archie, a mí que soy tu amiga y que siempre podrás contar conmigo… _

_No creo que pueda darte algo de felicidad, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, seré la mejor amiga que tengas, nunca estaremos solos… _

_Albert si te gradúas, te prometo no volver aquí de noche… Candy, en mi graduación quieren que lleve pareja, ¿Te gustaría ir?... Invitaste a mi abuelo Albert… Albert, tu lo vales, eso de usar tacones… solo me preguntan si deseo continuar con los mismos administradores o que los Andrew se hagan cargo, no sé qué decir, por eso te hable… _

_¿Te condicionaron Albert?...me dijeron que era la única dueña, que solo si decidía su administración, que mejor que contigo, eres mi mejor amigo,_ ¿puedes aceptar?… ¿puedes aceptar?… ¿puedes aceptar?, ella quería que leyera el documento, ella ya había firmado. _Por supuesto Candy, crees que me negaría tratándose de ti._

La Tía muy claro dijo _Gracias hijo, me encantaría que nos lleváramos a Candy, ahora que regreses a América_… Y yo como tonto sin saber nada, mientras todos lo sabían qué pensará Candy de mí…

_Te tengo una sorpresa esta tarde Terry traerá a Ross para verla me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, jugaremos un rato con ella, anda avisa a tu oficina después lo recuperas, cancela tus citas si es necesario_…

_Terry quería ser mi novio, no puede ser, no quiero darle esperanzas donde no debe haberlas, no es justo que sin ser novios ya muestre celos infundados… cómo es posible que sin tener más se tome atribuciones para celarme… no lo permitiré, si me aleja de quienes aprecio, mejor que ni me pretenda, no voy a permitir que me separen de mi familia, faltaba más…_

Secreto ¡secreto! les dijo que era un secreto… _solo se quedaron usted y su dama… A la señorita Gordon su prometida, sé que es un secreto pero puede contar con toda mi discreción_… _por eso ella firmo por eso la administración de sus bienes… con tal de no separar a la familia sé de que son capaces ustedes por la niña Ross, de esconder su amor, y su compromiso_… de esconder su amor… de esconder su amor…, _Lady Elroy piensa que la dama definitivamente será la mejor Dama Andrew_

-Albert te estaba buscando no hay nadie ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde están todos? nos hemos quedado solos

- ¿Te molesta Candy?

- No, realmente estaba cansada, pero ¿donde están?

-Se adelantaron y fueron a Lakewood directamente

- Que bueno que descansamos me dolía la cintura y tú, ¿descansaste?

- Si. _Albert la miraba sonreír, tan tranquila, ella sabía, ni se preocupaba por estar solos, ellos siempre estuvieron solos, en el árbol, en el zoológico de Inglaterra, en la casa de su abuelo, cual era la diferencia, que no sabía que era mi prometida, mientras ella si lo sabía, y yo no hice nada, soy un tonto, Terry estaba tras ella, y ella me lo dijo, no lo acepto, y yo como si nada_.

- ¿Que te sucede Albert? ¿Sigues cansado? ¿No quieres cenar?¿ a caso estás enfermo?

-No Candy, solo que me quede pensando, creo que no escucharon los demás se fueron a Lakewood, nosotros nos quedamos solos aquí en Chicago

-Te molesta estar solo conmigo vamos Albert hay muchas personas aquí, no estamos solos y la cena nos espera

-Vamos Candy, este sonreía, _claro que no estaban solos, ¡que tonto! estaban uno con el otro, ¡por Dios! ella lo sabía, el único ingenuo era él,_

Comenzaron a cenar Candy seguía tratándolo como siempre, ella siempre con muchas atenciones para con él _y el siempre tan alejado de ella, pues si estaba comprometido con una dama, que resultará que es Candy la jovencita que estaba a su lado, que lo acompañó a la graduación, que se vino con su familia, con su familia, tonto, ya estaba dicho, estaba con él, lo había aceptado y ella como si nada, el ingenuo era yo que mortificado por quien era la dama y ella todo el tiempo conmigo,_

-Candy te comente que en mi testamento estaba condicionado

-Si y me siento culpable

- ¿Culpable?

-Si, te dije que aceptaras lo que fuera al final estarías uniendo a la familia y mira que condicionarte, aceptaste por mi consejo y ahora estas condicionado

-Me toco suerte, esa condición me gusto

- ¡Ah! no te desagrada estar condicionado Albert

- No, después de saber con quién estoy condicionado, menos

-Me alegro por ti, estaba preocupada.

- ¿Preocupada?

-Si, imagínate, tu condicionado por mi consejo, que mal, pero ahora que estas bien con eso, ya no estaré preocupándome, al final te gusto que esa condición sea buena, al menos no cargo en mi conciencia con un disgusto.

-Disgustarme para nada Candy soy muy feliz

-Bueno si eres muy feliz, también seré muy feliz, eso hacen las familias Albert, eres parte de la mía

-No Candy

- ¿No?

- Tú eres parte de mi familia

- ¡Albert!, es lo mismo.


	8. Los niños

**Capitulo 8**

_Los niños_

Albert sonreía _ahora lo comprendía ella lo quería a su lado no le importaba estar condicionada con él, para ella eso no era estar condicionada era estar con su familia por supuesto ahora Albert lo comprendía, desde el principio acepto por ser parte de él, y el ya era de ella con sus comentarios siempre estaremos juntos que mejor manera de hacerlo, ella es hermosa no hay de qué preocuparse porque un secreto, por Ross, por Terry, por los Grandchester, así no se enteraban, por lo tanto formaban un secreto que él no estaba enterado por ingenuo, que no hay que separar a la familia_.

Se quedaron conversando mucho tiempo, _ella no se insinuaba, era toda una dama, como debe ser no necesita personas para comportarse como siempre_, pensaba Albert sonreía ella lo veía muy feliz le dijo

-Albert ahora te noto muy feliz, tal vez fue por ver a Ross, me alegra tanto los niños siempre dan alegrías a los mayores,

-Si Candy, los niños… - Candy te gustan los niños

- ¡Albert! Que preguntas son esas, a mi me gustan muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que no probare a los niños se burlaba de él, cambiaba de tema -Albert crees que ahora que estemos en Lakewood podamos vernos seguido sabes a Paty le agrada Alister, me gustaría saber si es posible que ellos se vean no sé si Alister esté interesado, pero al parecer han convivido bien y me preguntaba,

-Candy ahora andarás de Cupido con Alister, al rato con Archie, solo faltaría que le buscaras pareja a Terry. Candy se puso nerviosa, _eso no era propio de una dama, él era su familia no un alcahuete_, dijo

- Tienes razón al final ellos se buscaran su propias parejas, en fin no es bueno andar de Cupido, Alister tiene un carácter muy distinto a Archie y a Terry, ellos ya son mayorcitos solo preguntaba por mi amiga, al parecer le gusta pero no soy quien ande en esos menesteres, además si lo hago también tendré que buscarte pareja a ti, mejor no me dedico a algo que no puedo hacer.

- ¿A mí? ¿Candy me buscarías pareja?

-No, ya te dije que no soy una buena Cupido, debo retirarme ya es muy tarde, se levanto y dijo - Buenas noches Albert, salió sin querer escuchar más dejando una sonrisa en Albert. Este feliz porque Candy era la mejor dama del mundo y su prometida, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora que sabía que era su prometida se ocuparía de ella, de enamorarla al final ella se lo merecía todo.

George sonreía en la mañana muy feliz, por haber dado oportunidad a esa pareja de estar solos, se merecían el uno al otro definitivamente.

-George te veo muy sonriente

-A caso no lo estas William

-Si, también soy muy feliz, no es lo mismo que te mantiene esa sonrisa, lo mío es otra cosa, pensaba, _saber quién era la dama era mi incógnita mientras todos aquí lo sabían menos yo, el ingenuo de William Andrew_.

-No es la dama Gordon quien te mantiene esa sonrisa,

-Tienes razón pero por favor ella es muy discreta no lo menciones

-Solo entre nosotros. Dijo George muy formal.

Salieron rumbo a Lakewood, ellos no terminaban de conversar nunca, paraban, disfrutaban, el trayecto, era de reír, de hacer cualquier detalle para estar felices, ambos sin darse cuenta se complementaban. Candy ahora estaba más tranquila, Albert a pesar de estar condicionado, era feliz con las condiciones impuestas, la hacía sentirse bien ahora conocería el lugar de campo de Annie y estaba curiosa por saber cómo sería.

-Albert la curiosidad no se hizo para las mujeres, eso es un tormento

-Crees que la curiosidad, es para los hombres

-No lo sé, pero la verdad estoy ansiosa por conocer la casa de campo de los Britter, saber cómo es Lakewood dicen que hay muchas cosas bellas por allá

- ¡Ah! te refieres al lugar bueno puedo decirte que he estado ahí, nosotros contamos con una mansión en Lakewood, donde supongo deben estar ahora los Andrew, hay tantas cosas hermosas en ese lugar, lo más impresionante son las colinas, los paisajes y el bosque es inigualable, ahí estuve hace tiempo estoy seguro que te será muy agradable.

-Me conoces bien entonces ya no debo estar ansiosa, será hermoso y eso es suficiente.

-Confías en mi criterio con facilidad

-Porque no he de hacerlo, recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el lago y los paseos que hemos dado, muchas veces hiciste mención de cosas que estaba pensando y sentí que me leías el pensamiento tanto como compartir el mismo árbol, la misma colina en el colegio, los paseos de noche, los pensamientos al viento, en fin son cosas que nos hacen familia Albert.

-Ahora que lo dices te lo creo Candy es maravilloso que formes parte de mi familia.

-Albert no tener familia estar solo te hace susceptible, vulnerable ante todos, unidos jamás nos sentiremos así, ya perdí a mi único familiar, la Tía Elroy es lo más cercano que queda de mi niñez, ella es lo que la liga a mi tener una familia, al ser tu tía, nos hace ser más… en fin, ¿ya llegamos? se detiene el auto,

-Estamos en los portones principales, mira desde aquí se ve la mansión Andrew. Candy tenía su cara junto a la de Albert sus ojos brillaban. Albert la veía se emocionaba de saberla suya.

-Es hermosa muy grande no te pierdes ahí Albert. Ambos se soltaban a reír por lo dicho, pero tenía razón era muy grande.

Elroy estaba seria ahora quedaba claro las intensiones de Albert este bajo, con una doncella que trajo de Chicago para que Candy pudiera viajar al verla la Tía quedo complacida, al menos no habían viajado solos, ella los recibió dijo que los jóvenes estaban montando Candy dijo

-Tía no debemos desempacar, iremos a la casa de los Britter

-No hija debemos desempacar. Para ir a los Britter, solo llevaremos algo para unos días, recuerda somos invitadas, pero no debemos abusar de esa invitación nos quedaremos aquí

-Como guste tía, usted sabe. Dirigiéndose a Albert dijo

-No hay ningún problema que nos quedemos aquí, mi tía y yo Albert

-Por supuesto que no esta es tu casa y la de mi tía, no tienes que preguntarlo, aquí es a donde pertenecen ustedes y toda ella será a cargo de ustedes nosotros iremos a trabajar a Chicago, los fines de semana estaremos aquí si nos necesitan estaremos muy cerca, ya viste que la mansión de Chicago está relativamente cerca, solo es cuestión de darles espacio para que se sientan cómodas.

-Muchas gracias Albert, se tomaba de su tía quien le indicaba donde estaba su recamara a un lado de la de ella, esta sonreía por como la Tía la procuraba

-Tía usted siempre pensando en mi gracias, por eso la quiero tanto

-Hija eres mi niña si no fuera por ti, que haría esta vieja olvidada,

-Vamos usted también tiene a los Leegan, solo que ellos no son tan apegados como yo, pero son su familia, no la mía yo soy del la otra mitad sonreían las dos, Albert las veía se sonreía, definitivamente Candy era la mejor esposa que le habían elegido, si el lo hubiera pedido no lo creería. George lo vio claramente noto un suspiro de su muchacho haciéndolo sonreír.

Por los ventanales Candy vio a unos niños en los jardines, bajo para conversar con ellos

-Hola ustedes viven por aquí

-No venimos a ayudar al jardinero, somos de la casa hogar de Pony

- ¿Y donde es eso?

-Donde vivimos los niños que no tenemos padres, ahí estudiamos, comemos, hasta que somos mayores, el señor jardinero nos hace el favor de aceptarnos como ayudantes mientras tomamos alguna actividad,

-Me gustaría conocer ese lugar ¿puedo ir con ustedes? dijo Candy

- si, el jardinero sonrió la vio irse caminando con los pequeños

Al llegar fue mucho lo que caminaban esos niños, las carencias que tenía ese lugar era una casa olvidada, una señora mayor y una religiosa atendían el hogar ella se acercó, vio las necesidades tenían, un bebe que acababa de llegar temían perderlo por falta de medicamentos, de inmediato, pidió un carro pero no había entonces, monto al único caballo que estaba ahí que no era de ellos era de un rancho vecino, se llevo al bebe con el permiso para llevarlo a un hospital, lo amarró a su pecho y regresó a la mansión. Albert se sorprendió, verla montando con vestido pero al ver al bebe se asustó

- ¿Que sucede Candy?

-Hay un orfelinato abandonado este pequeño está muy mal, necesitamos llevarlo con un medico, ayúdame Albert. De inmediato tomo el auto se fueron con el médico, esta se preocupaba por el pequeño que estaba deshidratado, fue ahí donde Albert valoró mucho a Candy. Ella realmente tenía un corazón valioso.

-Doctor, ¿qué le sucede al pequeño?, decía angustiada Candy

-Al parecer perdió a la madre al nacer es muy peligroso, las defensas de la madre son necesarias para un buen desarrollo, el amor de una madre es irreemplazable, Candy comenzó a llorar le dijo

-Bueno no soy su madre pero dígame como lo ayudo nunca he tenido un hijo, pero puedo abrazarlo

-Eso es mucho muy importante los pequeños para crecer necesitan amor, este pequeño necesita alimentación, dice que es del hogar de Pony, ahí se han ido muchos niños como este, son abandonados por sus padres, al no poder darles más o por personas incapaces de sostenerlos. Candy escuchó lo que pidió el doctor después se lo llevó dentro de su consultorio dejando a Albert y a Candy

-Albert es mucho pedir si de la fortuna que dejo mi abuelo, asignas una cantidad para el hogar de niños y pueda ir a verlos son como yo, no tienen familia

-Por supuesto Candy nos haremos cargo de ese lugar si lo deseas, este la abrazó con cariño, al verla en el tono suplicante en el que lo pedía,

-Nunca he sido madre pero tengo a mi Tía, ellos no tienen a nadie Albert

-Bueno ahora nos tienen a nosotros Candy.

-Gracias Albert, muchas gracias eres tan bueno.

-Pero si tú fuiste quien dio con ese lugar, eres un ángel Candy eres tu quien ilumina todo.

- ¡Albert! Candy lloraba enternecida, el era un hombre generoso no le importaba que ella se acercará a ese lugar, el doctor salió con el pequeño mejor y más tranquilo, ambos se lo llevaban. Candy llegó a un lugar a comprar alimentos para aquella casa, Albert pagaba todo lo que ella pedía,

Fue con ella hasta el hogar entregó al pequeño y las indicaciones del doctor bajaron los alimentos, Albert jugaba con los niños Candy lo vio sonreía era muy bueno jugando con ellos, pasaron horas Candy hizo una lista de cosas que faltaban, ropa, medicamentos, cobijas, la religiosa estaba feliz, por la llegada de esa dama, todo mejoraría, mientras Albert vio que el techo estaba mal, que faltaban habitaciones para estar mejor, su prometida era altruista y una dama muy buena ahora la adoraba más.

-Candy te veo muy contenta ese lugar está lleno de pequeños, parece que si te gustan los niños

- ¡Albert! Si me gustan los niños que deben tener familia, deben ser amados, deben comer bien, no deben estar abandonados esta lo abrazó. Gracias Albert no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

-Bueno ya tenemos otra cosa en común.

-Otra cosa, pero si tenemos mucho en común Albert porque crees que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón, Candy regresó a la mansión, ya era la hora del té, la tía estaba un poco asustada, pero cuando Candy le dijo todo estaba asombrada,

-Hija y devolviste el caballo que tomaste

- ¡Oh no!, tía... no lo hice déjame decirle a Albert, salió de inmediato vio a Albert se lo comentó, este de inmediato investigo y el jardinero lo había devuelto. Candy estaba con Albert cuando se lo comentaron ahora se topaban con Paty, Alister y Archie.

-Y bien donde han estado ustedes que se separaron desde el tren de nosotros, Albert sonrió

-En un hogar de niños, llevando algunas cosas pues no tienen padres, pero ya estamos aquí, veo que han atendido bien a Paty. Alister dijo

- Por supuesto, además ya vimos donde es la casa de campo de los Britter, ellos ya están ahí, esperan a Candy y Paty mañana,

- ¿Y mi tía? dijo Candy al no mencionarla.

-Pues Annie solo las mencionó a ustedes dos, pero no te preocupes dijo Archie, ella está en su hogar aquí además la villa es muy cerca solo van a estar unos días, al parecer la madre de Annie no le agrada mucho el campo, al que le gusta es al Padre de Annie. Albert lo pensaba _a él y a Candy les gustaban las mismas cosas mientras a esa pareja no, mira que suerte._ Candy dijo

-Tendré que hablarlo con mi tía, si ella no desea estar mucho tiempo sola, no podré estar allá ella es mi familia, me necesita a su lado. Albert sonrió.

Entraban a la casa en efecto la tía les dijo que no deberán estar mucho tiempo, pues si la señora Britter no gustaba del campo, eso significa que no es de su agrado estar ahí, por lo tanto podían ser incomoda la situación con visita.

Candy lo entendía le dijo a Paty que se regresarían pronto, solo pasarían dos o tres días, para no ignorar la invitación de Annie, regresarían a la mansión de Lakewood.

Candy les dijo que deseaba apoyar al hogar de Pony, que organizaría algo para que el hogar tuviera ingresos, ayudarlos con maestras o bien con una buena colocación de trabajo, no era justo que los pequeños solo fueran ayudantes de jardinería, sonreía ahora tenía otro propósito y sorprendía a Albert, la tía por su parte sonreía, por contar con el apoyo de su sobrino, pues al final, ella sería la dama Andrew era bueno que se colocara en un nivel social, organizar eventos de caridad era un buen inicio.


	9. Hogar insoportable

**Capitulo 9**

_Un hogar insoportable_

Llegaban a la mañana siguiente a la casa de campo de los Britter, Paty y Candy bajaban eran recibidas por la familia, Annie las atendía con esmero pero la madre fingía alegría, pues ella deseaba volver a su casa en Chicago, su esposo salía de casería vio las damas amigas de su hija y sonreía dándoles la bienvenida era un buen hombre estaba ahí de descanso. Se separaba de ellas después un poco molesto salía despidiéndose de las damas que llegaban,

-Annie es muy agradable tu padre dijo Paty y Candy lo confirmaba

-Si a él le gusta mucho este lugar pero a mi madre no, le molesta mucho aquí murió una hermanita porque se le salió a mi madre quien no le gusta el campo ella se cayó al río y nadie la vio. Candy se sorprendió ahora comprendía a la señora

- Annie lo sentimos pero entonces a tu madre le da tristeza

-No Candy ella desde antes odiaba este lugar, pero mi padre ahora lo frecuenta más porque es muy hermoso, mi hermanita tenía diez años cuando murió, no la conocí pero mi padre dijo que si mi madre la hubiera atendido como debe ella jamás andaría sola, ella no se siente culpable solo que ella es de ciudad no de campo sus padres los comprometieron sin investigar si compartían gustos, a mi hermanita Bonnie le gustaba el campo como a mi padre a mí me gustan ambos.

Salía con cara de fastidio la señora Britter y las saludaba se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Paty y Candy se quedaban juntas así estarían mejor. Salieron a caminar conocieron un rancho con un joven muy alto y atractivo llamado Tom. Candy sonrió,

-Buenas tardes joven estamos de paseo dijo Candy este al ver que lo saludaron se acercó para acompañarlas.

-Buenas tardes este es el rancho de mi Padre, es muy grande desean pasar a conocerlo, hay personas que pueden darles algo de beber, si desean les preparo unos caballos y las llevo a conocer los alrededores

-No quisiéramos importunarlo dijo Paty sonriente,

-No, mi trabajo empezó a las cuatro de la mañana ahora ya terminó con gusto puedo llevarlas a pasear. Mi nombre es Tom Stevens soy el hijo adoptivo de Esteban Stevens. Candy sonrió

-Ayer conocí un lugar muy bello el hogar de Pony tiene muchos pequeños hermosos

-Si hay vivía hasta que fui adoptado, Annie bajo la mirada como incomoda, Tom lo sintió dijo pasen, les servían limonada Tom presento a las señoritas a su padre, este feliz por la visita, Tom les trajo caballos y ellas los montaban. El las llevaba a pasear les mostraba todos los alrededores fue entonces que vieron a Albert, Alister y Archie se acercaron.

-Albert mira el es Tom Stevens, es hijo del dueño de aquel bello lugar, Tom ellos son mi familia Alister, Archie y Albert. Se saludaron muy formales, Tom dijo

-Candy es una dama maravillosa con ella sale el sol en Lakewood haciendo sonreír a los tres Albert dijo

-De eso estoy seguro Tom. Candy lo vio ella sonreía con él, se unieron al paseo fue muy reconfortante, después se retiraban a dejar los caballos, ellos las llevaron a la casa de Campo, Albert llevaba a Candy al frente de él, mientras que Paty y Annie se acomodaban de lado tras de ellos. Annie lo vio muy extraño una dama no se debe ir al frente de un caballero, Candy lo había aceptado no dijo nada, pero Albert noto la mirada contradictoria de Annie, el sabía que si la podía llevar al frente era su dama, su prometida.

Candy se recargaba en el pecho de Albert muy tranquila sin pensar en los protocolos era su amigo y la respetaba, la llevaba al frente porque tal vez el es más grande, temía tumbarla del caballo si la llevaba en su espalda, además se sentía protegida con Albert y ese rico olor que tenía cada que lo abrazaba la hacía sentirse mejor.

- ¿Estás bien Candy?

-Si Albert espero no llegar dormida, ambos se sonreían, Candy iba de lado uno de los brazos entraba por la cintura de Albert dentro de su chaqueta, el otro sostenía sus piernas, su cabeza iba recargada en él. Albert llevaba el cabello de ella bajo su barbilla, _olía a flores a rosas, lavanda, lo tenía montando despacio no quería llegar, tal vez ella se quedaría dormida, pero él la protegía, la tenía en sus brazos era como pasear sobre nubes, definitivamente se estaba enamorando de Candy_.

Llegaron y la madre de Annie vio como Candy iba al frente del joven, viéndola como no apta para su hija no decía nada, pero Albert lo notaba.

-Candy ¿Estas cómoda en esta casa?

-Si Albert solo estaremos dos días más estoy con Paty en la misma habitación, así no ocasionamos a nadie problemas.

-Mañana enviare un par de doncellas para ti y para Paty, así estos dos días no ocasionaran ningún inconveniente en esta familia.

-Gracias Albert, no creo que sea necesario, pero lo dejo a tu criterio. Albert sonrió, ella definitivamente confiaba en él, se lo hacía sentir todo el tiempo. Se despidieron pues el señor Britter no había llegado, no era propio pasar a los caballeros.

Al entrar Annie fue tomada por ambos brazos por su madre

-Jovencita no es propio venir con caballeros a estas horas, no solo eso tu amiga iba al frente de ese hombre como es posible que tengas esa clase de amistades. Candy escuchó todo, Paty igual se sentía muy mal, los muchachos ya se habían ido. Candy intervino

-Sra. Britter no se moleste, el hombre que me trajo es de mi familia para su información los tres caballeros son mi familia si tanto le desagrada, nos iremos en este instante, Annie es una dama fue tratada con respeto y cortesía.

-Que dama ni que nada esta es una cualquiera, como se atreve a subirse en un caballo si no es con alguien presentado antes su Padre.

-Mama ayer mi Padre conoció a la familia de Candy, ellos ya fueron presentados. En ese momento la dama soltó una bofetada a Annie, Candy se molesto la empujo, quedando al frente cubriendo a Annie, el señor Britter entro escuchó todo, tomo a su esposa de la mano, le dijo

-No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija,

-Esa es una adoptada nuestra hija murió, a mi no me trates así frente a extrañas. El señor Britter tomo su mano y subió a su recamara a la dama la encerró después bajo

-Disculpen a mi esposa ella siempre esta incomoda en todas partes, ofende a todos sin pensar en sus consecuencias, - Annie, ¿hija estas bien?

-Si Papá, ella traía el golpe de la cara muy rojo, Candy la abrazó ella le respondió el abrazo, vio como Candy la protegió se enternecía con el apoyo de Candy aun sabiendo que su madre acababa de decir que era adoptada.

Candy no podía dormir por la mañana pidió permiso al señor Britter de llevarse unos días a Annie con ella, este sonrió acepto, -El tiempo que desees si está contigo, sé que mi hija estará mejor que con su madre, llegó un carruaje con dos doncellas, Candy salió de inmediato detuvo al cochero, dio orden de recoger sus cosas y las de Paty, pues Annie se iría con ellas a la mansión.

Annie estaba feliz ella la procuraba como una dama, no le importaba que fuera adoptada y su madre una mujer agresiva, Candy no estaba ofendida, Annie la abrazaba por la consideración que le tenía a ella.

Llegaban a la mansión, entraban. Albert noto el golpe de la cara de Annie, los ojos tristes de Candy y Paty aun tenía rojos sus ojos, Candy pidió hablar con él en su despacho, Albert le dijo a las doncellas que llevaran a sus a habitaciones a las damas, le dio el brazo a Candy para entrar al despacho, apenas cerró la puerta y Candy giro frente a él

- ¡Albert! soltó el llanto abrazando a Albert de su cintura, toda apenada le contaba lo que había sucedido, este se molestaba por como se había atrevido esa dama a ofender a Candy, le contó como golpeo a Annie, que no la quería por ser adoptada, como el único que valía la pena era el padre de Annie, que fue quien dio permiso de llevársela a Candy, pues le asegure que estaba con mi familia, no podía dejar que Annie sufriera por mí, porque soy una mala dama al atreverme a irme contigo al frente.

-Candy por Dios tu eres mi dama, no es ofender a nadie te protegía, por eso te puedo llevar al frente, esa mujer no sabe de reglas ni de etiqueta está mal, por eso Alister y Archie me advirtieron de ella, por su culpa y falta de amor perdió a su hija, porque no tiene los cuidados de una madre, en ese momento Albert abrazó fuerte a Candy le beso su frente y esta lo abrazo de su cintura sin poder dejar de llorar por lo que había visto en la familia de Annie.

-Albert de tener una familia así mejor es estar solo, tu siempre serás mi familia Albert, siempre, lo abrazaba con miedo. Albert estaba molesto por cómo se había atrevido a ofender a su prometida, pero lo mejor es que no tenía que quedarse ahí dos días más, ya estaba en su casa de regreso con su tía, ya no podían ofenderla ni hacerle daño, el cuidaría de ella, mientras lo pensaba abrazaba muy protectoramente a Candy pero ella y él se llevaban así desde siempre, solo que ahora él sabía que era su prometida.

Seguía dando pequeños besos en su cabello como si con ello le hiciera olvidar el mal momento que había pasado. Albert se separó sirvió una pequeña copa para tranquilizarse y otra para ella, se sentaron en el sillón ambos en silencio tomados de las manos estaban ahí, sin decir nada, tomando un poco de vino dulce para pasar el trago amargo.

Los siguientes días Elroy se enteró, molesta pero con lo que Candy le dijo al decirle la explicación de Albert ella lo tomo a bien, además no iban solos, iban en grupo, solo debía cuidar más a Candy. George estaba en el despacho cuando llegó Elroy

-Señor Johnson que tanta seguridad tiene de que mi sobrino desee casarse con Candy este se quedo sorprendido

- ¡Madame Elroy! Ellos están comprometidos en su testamento de que seguridad me habla. Elroy se dio vuelta para que no viera la cara de sorpresa que mostraba, dijo con la voz modulada,

-Mencionó esto por un incidente que sucedió… creo que tal vez William se lo comento ya, es que nadie sabe que mi sobrino está comprometido con ella, abriendo los ojos y una media sonrisa que daba a espaldas de George.

-Si algo me dijo Madame pero usted sabe que hay que cumplir con las fechas, como es reciente el fallecimiento del abuelo de Lady Gordon, no es propio de anunciar compromisos en este momento.

-Tiene razón Señor Johnson. Haciendo un suspiro por querer presionar las intenciones de su sobrino no sabía que estaban comprometidos, Candy no le dijo nada de eso.

- Lady Elroy recuerde que es un secreto ese compromiso, pues no ve que el joven Grandchester estaba interesado en Lady Gordon, puede molestarse al enterarse que ellos son prometidos después no dejar visitar a la señorita Ross.

La cara de Elroy cambio de gusto a seriedad volteando de nuevo a ver a George, este lucía preocupado por lo que comentaba.

-Si lo comprendo Señor Johnson solo que estaba molesta por la insensatez de la señora Britter

-Puede usted hacerla participe en el evento a beneficio del Orfelinato, el hogar que Lady Gordon decidió proteger.

- ¡Oh si! me comento algo para reunir fondos para ese hogar que puedan adoptar a los pequeños, así como mejorar sus vidas, mi niña es una dama señor Johnson, muy discreta, muy altruista, sobre todo una digna futura Andrew.

_Su mirada se fue al tiempo en que el Padre de Candy llevo a su esposa con ella para que la cuidará, como ella sin tener tanta educación mostraba un porte y virtudes que tanto apreciaba Elroy, con el paso del tiempo, su niña sería una dama y ella lo sabía ahora. Sir Gordon protegió a Candy dándola en compromiso a su sobrino, ambos siempre han estado unidos, solo es que nadie lo sabe, ahora recordaba a Anthony y su enamoramiento por ella, la mirada de Archie y Alister y la del joven Grandchester, para terminar comprometida con William, sonrió con satisfacción, ella ya había vivido mucho, para ver por fin a varias damas Andrew, pero conocer la historia de Candy era mucho más de lo que imagino al tener a esa pequeña niña llena de pecas y falta de porte, ahora era una dama, la apreciaba más por su origen, su fortaleza y la devoción al ser tan agradecida para con ella_.


	10. Angeles a Beneficio

**Capitulo 10**

_Ángeles a Beneficio_

Candy, Paty y Annie montaban, los jóvenes estaban en Chicago, ellas visitaban el hogar de Pony, el orfelinato donde tenían un evento ahora eran organizadoras, Paty y Annie estaban asombradas por lo que Lady Elroy les dijo al comentar que ellas tres se pararían al frente, se encargarían ese día del evento, los platillos tan sofisticados, el salón tan bello donde sería el evento en Chicago, mientras se hacían cargo Alister, Archie y Albert de que funcionara el evento, las invitaciones enviadas, todos los detalles para la organización. Archie le dijo,

-Albert, ya tenemos confirmados quinientas veintitrés personas para el evento, no crees que fue demasiado grande.

-Lo intentamos hacer pequeño pero no funciono, al parecer el detalle de que quienes lo organizan seas jóvenes damas ha llamado mucho la atención, le dije a mi tía Elroy que lo organizará directamente ella con el apellido Andrew, pero creo que quiere lucir a las damas Britter y O`Brien, porque Candy no necesita tanta presentación. Alister abrió los ojos,

-Pero Albert las tres están anunciadas, eso significa que vendrán muchos caballeros a conocerlas. Albert tranquilamente contesto,

-Exactamente, por eso le pedí a Candy que ese día fuera mi pareja, no voy a permitir que la traigan de boca en boca, ella es una dama a la que protejo directamente. Archie se quedo serio, dijo

-Crees que necesite pedirle a Annie que sea mi pareja para que no vayan a pretenderla muchos caballeros, Alister le dijo

-Paty es mi novia hermano, ella me acepto hace dos días, la pretendo no creo que necesite recordárselo. Albert y Archie se vieron soltaron las risas.

En New York Tali Lennox acompañaba a su hermano en un restaurant donde Terry y su Padre trataban un asunto de negocios los hombres del restaurant estaban un poco nerviosos, Terry lo noto, no entendía lo que sucedía pero varios caballeros se levantaban al tocador y salían muy peinados, Terry sonrió y Richard dijo

-Cuando ven a una dama tan hermosa no pierden tiempo, Terry volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era su amiga Tali quien al ver que Terry la vio sonrió saludándolo, este se puso de pie se presentó con su hermano lo invitaron a sentarse, Tali ahora lucía muy alta, su mirada era cautivadora, era un mal de familia el joven hermano lo demostraba, conversaban tan amenos que se olvidaron de todo recordando el colegio, el joven Lennox lo invito a su mansión este acepto gustoso estaba emocionado con Tali ella lo noto.

Mientras en el hogar de Pony llegaban las damas en trajes de montar, donde Annie era abrazada por las madres pues ella había estado ahí, Candy las abrazaba cariñosamente para que Annie notara que ella se sentía parte de ese lugar. Lo mismo hacía Paty en eso llegaban Tom y Jim quien se presentó

-Soy Jim Carright también soy de aquí, lo que necesiten ya compre boletos para el evento a beneficio, irán todos los administrativos de mi Padre. Candy cariñosamente le dijo

-También es como Tom solo tienes Padre

-Si señorita, usted es Candy ¿no es así?

-Si

-Es el ángel de Pony aquí todos la mencionan después de que le salvo la vida a Jesús. Candy con sorpresa dijo,

- ¿Jesús? La hermana Marie religiosa del lugar le dijo

- Así se llama el bebe que llevó al doctor el día que vino aquí.

-Que detalle tan grande me hacen sentir muy especial, la verdad es que fue Albert quien me ayudó ese día usted lo vio madre

-Si el también es el ángel Bert de mis niños. Annie y Paty dijeron al unísono

- ¡ángel Bert! La madre Marie les explicó

-Lo que pasa es que ella lo llama Albert, la mayoría de los pequeños no lo mencionan bien, así que le dicen Bert, como les dije que ellos habían llegado como caídos del cielo, pues son ángeles Bert y Candy todos se sonreían. Tom recordando _el día que se la llevó a caballo, como la subió frente a él, por ser su pareja_ _para que quitara los ojos de enamorado Jim_ agregó

-Si, Candy es su dama. Paty y Annie se sorprendieron se ruborizaban ambas, haciendo que Jim y Tom se rieran por la pena que mostraban ellas.

Mientras Candy que estaba al frente lo tomaba con naturalidad, pues Albert era un caballero, pertenecía a su familia, la cuidaba diciendo que era su dama, así no la ofenderían como el caso de la madre de Annie.

_Recordaba que le pidió ser su pareja en el evento para que no bailara con nadie, sonreía de recordarlo._

_-Candy quiero pedirte un favor muy especial_

_-El que desees Albert_

_-Quiero que seas mi pareja en el evento para que nadie baile contigo_

_-Trato hecho, serás mi pareja en el evento y prometo no bailar con nadie._

_-Es una promesa, si lo olvidas me sentiré muy mal._

_-No Albert, no quiero que nadie tome posesión de mi persona, por eso serás mi pareja, además hay un evento muy importante donde quieren que participes, es un donativo que pedirán por bailar tu lo pagas y bailare contigo, ese pago tómalo a cuenta de la fortuna de mi abuelo, para que hagamos un donativo ambos._

_-No será necesario lo pondré por mi parte así podré bailar con mi dama._

_-Gracias Albert._

Mientras salían todos los pequeños Candy caminaba a una colina hermosa donde el aire hacía que su cabello se moviera despilfarrando los rizos refrescando sus ideas sus pensamientos y sobre todo sus recuerdos. Una pequeña niña se subía al árbol donde estaba recargada Candy sin notar su presencia, ella le grito desde arriba al resbalar de una rama sorprendiendo a todos, Tom y Jim que sabían que les gustaba subir al árbol corrieron para ayudar pero Candy que estaba ahí subió con una rapidez, pues temía que la pequeña cayera la abrazó muy fuerte

-Listo mi pequeña estas a salvo

-Gracias por eso eres un ángel ¿no vuelas?

Todos llegaban veían a Candy arriba del árbol abrazando a la pequeña que había gritado. Antes al mismo tiempo llegaba un auto con tres jóvenes de visita, al ver a todos corriendo hacia el árbol ellos corrieron también. Albert dijo

- ¿Sucede algo? Candy le contesto desde arriba del árbol.

-No pasa nada que nuestra pequeña piensa que los ángeles vuelan, que al resbalar en las ramas, pensó que volaría por ella, todos se reían. Albert al ver a Candy, subió al árbol con ella la abrazo le dijo

-Y tu eres el ángel que la salvo, la pequeña le dijo

-No los dos son nuestros ángeles, Candy estaba abrazada por Albert dio un giro, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para darle las gracias por su ayuda, después le entregó a la pequeña Jersey para que la bajara y ella de un saltó bajo. Tom les dijo

-Tienen facilidad para subir a los arboles. Albert dijo

-En un árbol nos conocimos Candy y yo, haciendo reír a todos pero ambos no se reían Candy _recordaba como conoció a Albert en el colegio, cuando hablaba con su familia y se sumergía en sus pensamientos, el estaba en el árbol ella se sorprendió corrió porque lo había visto._

Todos pasaban a una mesa Albert y los chicos trajeron alimentos hechos dejando oportunidad para hacer un picnic, mientras dos damas se hacían cargo de los niños dentro de la casa, ellos se sentaban a fuera en una mesa grande donde Jim y Tom comentaban anécdotas de cómo era la vida ahí antes de ser adoptados, lo felices que recordaban ser al sonreír, Annie agregaba detalles, Archie la veía admirándola, Paty estaba muy seria pues Alister le tomo la mano y la tenía temblando todo el tiempo por sentirlo así que no se movía estaba emocionada.

Albert escuchaba Candy estaba a su lado dando la espalda al paisaje mientras los niños se asomaban por una ventana los saludaban a los dos con sus manitas, pues ambos salvaron al pequeño Jesús. Dejaron de conversar y comían al terminar la comida Candy le dijo al oído a Albert porque los niños los veían así porque ambos habíamos salvado a Jesús, haciendo sonreír a Albert, estaba tan cerca ella diciéndole todo con lujos de detalles que este sentía la cercanía de Candy estaba muy feliz.

En la plática Candy se recargaba en Albert este la abrazo de lado sonriente porque Candy les comentaba detalles que harían en el evento, de cómo pasarían a muchas damas que habían sido previamente invitadas al frente para bailar con el que pagara la pieza todos se sonreían Alister dijo

-Paty tu no vas a ir al frente

-Alister tengo que ir soy parte de la organización, Archie le dijo

-Tendrás que pagar para bailar con tu novia haciendo a todos reír. Después le dijo a Annie, - Espero no me sea tan caro pagar para bailar con usted Annie esta se sonrió. Tom sonriente dijo

-No te preocupes Annie, Jim y yo pagaremos por ti. Archie se sorprendió un poco molesto, Jim le dijo

-Annie es hermana de Tom y mía claro que pagare una fortuna por ella total es a beneficio de nuestro primer hogar. Candy sonrió, Annie estaba toda ruborizada sentía el cariño que los jóvenes le brindaban. Alister dijo

-Bueno espero no tener muchos competidores, pero Paty te aviso también soy Andrew, voy a pagar para elevar el monto de Candy. Archie se unió dijo

-Si, también lo haré vamos a elevar el monto que Albert quiere dar por bailar con Candy, dejando a Albert con cara de sorpresa, Candy sonrió se acercó a su oído le dijo

-Cuenta conmigo ya sabes tenemos algo separado por ahí, toma lo que sea pero bailaremos recuerda estamos juntos, les ganaremos ambos se sonreían por lo que Candy decía. Albert pensó un plan. George le ayudaría con él.

Regresaban a casa la sorpresa era ver lo ágil que Candy se había vuelto al montar el caballo con los trucos que Tom y Jim le mostraban corría se subía, con una agilidad aprovechando que traía pantalones de montar, pero para el que no pasaba desapercibido era para Albert quien veía como Candy lucía su cuerpo ahora, pero algo si no podía ponerlo celoso esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes eran solo para él. Se daba cuenta al girar el caballo dirigirse a él.

-Albert mañana no vas a trabajar, quieres que montemos temprano, hay algo que quiero que veas.

-Por supuesto Candy te veo en casa, ya vamos para allá tomaba la mano de Albert le daba una sonrisa. Mientras que Paty era ayudada a subir por Alister que con tal de estar cerca de ella le daba instrucciones para que tuviera cuidado pues él venía en el auto. Con Annie fue diferente, Tom estaba cuidando su caballo, Jim le dio la mano para subirla le dijo

-Annie tu amigo no es tu novio ¿verdad? Archie lo escuchaba tenía que resolver eso de forma inmediata porque una cosa era que Tali lo había dejado a un lado por Terry, pero de ahí estos que se dicen sus hermanos realmente no lo son, mejor es solucionar esto.

Llegaba el auto a la casa, las señoritas ahora eran esperadas por los caballeros ellas montaban despacio conversaban de cómo se vestirían ese día,

-Candy debemos juntar mucho dinero ese día con ello podemos comprarles un auto o un carruaje para que los niños puedan ser llevados a sus nuevos hogares.

-Tienes razón Annie por eso ese día hablare con Jim y Tom, para que suban las cantidades de las damas que van a bailar así al verse tan cotizadas, se sentirán alagadas y con mayor razón podrán participar más damas el próximo año pues sería bueno que una vez al año se hiciera, para seguir auspiciando al orfelinato. Dijo Candy con tranquilidad. Paty agregó

-Ojala haya muchas adopciones me gustaría más ayudar a que también hay padres que no pueden tener hijos, ellos necesitan el amor que estos niños les pueden brindar. Candy le contestó

-Se me ocurre una idea sabes el día que llegue había una religiosa enseñando a cantar a los niños, Annie tu tocas el piano, podemos poner una pequeña obra musical tocar y que los niños canten vestidos de angelitos con túnicas blancas y alas de plumas blancas con una coronita los haría ver como angelitos a todos. Paty agregó

-Nosotras iremos en vestidos de gala pero para que se dé el día del evento podemos unirnos con unas túnicas y alas iguales demostrándoles que ellos necesitan ángeles que los protejan, después llevamos a varios pequeños con nuestros conocidos, así no comprometeremos a nadie solo a nuestros compañeros a quienes podemos poner de acuerdo. Annie sonrió

-Llevare varios a Tom a Jim y a Archie haciendo reír a las tres. Candy _recordó al pequeño Jesús, con gusto se lo llevaría a Albert por haberla ayudado a salvarlo_.

Llegaban a la mansión, Albert lucia preocupado este se acercó

-Están bien llevamos mucho esperando a que llegaran ya íbamos a montar para buscarlas, Candy dijo

-Estamos bien, solo que veníamos planeando las actividades del evento pero ya estamos aquí, no era mi intención preocuparlos Albert.

-Con tu presencia desaparece la preocupación Candy, la bajo del caballo dando la rienda a uno de los caballerangos ayudándola a bajar, esta se retiraba para ir a prepararse para la cena.

Annie notaba la preocupación de Albert por Candy lo conocían desde el colegio, jamás se molestaba ni se preocupaba, era considerado un rebelde como Terry, pero ahora viéndolo con ella, todo cambiaba recordó que fue su pareja en el baile de su graduación y Paty fue invitada de él para que acompañara a Candy, el estaba enamorado de ella. Annie sonrió, fue con Candy.

-Candy puedo pasar

-Pasa ya estoy lista

-Candy puedo ser un poco indiscreta contigo

-Dime Annie ¿qué pasa?

-Sabías que Albert está enamorado de ti

- No, eso parece pero somos familia Annie

- Oh debe ser por eso, el fue el más preocupado hoy, ni Alister ni Archie estaban preocupados mientras que el estaba muy angustiado, eso pasa con las personas cuando aman a otra Candy.

-El se quedo sin familia muy joven, sabes bien que no tengo familia, ambos nos hemos unido para ser familia el uno del otro nos apoyamos mutuamente, tal vez confundes su cariño fraternal por mí.


	11. Condicionados

**Capitulo 11**

_Condicionados_

-Bueno si lo dices compruébalo verás que él no tiene ese brillo en sus ojos con nadie, solo contigo y tú con él.

-Gracias Annie la verdad me importa mucho que estemos bien, gracias por comentarlo conmigo, no se lo digas a nadie más tal vez solo es una etapa de juventud, pero es mi amigo y no me ha dicho otra cosa sé que está condicionado en su testamento y es feliz.

Bajaban a cenar comentaban más detalles sobre el evento haciéndolos felices a los jóvenes por tomarlos en cuenta.

Por la mañana mucho antes del amanecer salían Albert y Candy, pues quería mostrarle un lugar especial cabalgaron un rato, vieron un riachuelo que bajaba en medio de dos colinas hermosas,

-Aquí es Albert mira salía el alba anunciando el amanecer con el agua del río las copas de los arboles parecía magia Albert sonreía, bajo del caballo lo amarro y ayudo a Candy a bajar, ambos estaban abrazados viendo el amanecer hermoso, Albert dio un giro tomo el mentón de Candy le dio un beso tiernamente, ella se dejo llevar por los suaves labios de Albert entonces, se movió un poco, _pensaba tranquila, que ellos se querían con un cariño desde hace tiempo, y que él estaría condicionado a alguien, eso no podía ser pero ella no deseaba una relación con nadie, no le molestaba que él le diera un beso, cuando el pronto se casaría con alguien más, tal vez entonces el ya no sintiera lo mismo por ella, y amará profundamente a su esposa_.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Albert! ella se enternecía ante ese beso que recibió _por Dios era un beso hermoso Candy sonreía separándose no quería que se sintiera comprometido con ella, solo fue la magia del momento, ese lugar inspira a todo pero ella bien sabía que él era para alguien más_, quería quedarse ahí.

-Debemos irnos Candy

-Si Albert, sonrió apenada.

Llegaban a la casa se cambiaban para el desayuno, Candy _pensaba que Annie tenía razón, Albert estaba enamorado de ella pero fue solo algo que surgió_. El temor de perderlo ahora se tornaba mayor.

Paty conversaba con Alister, Candy y Annie apuntaban sobre los planes para el día del evento estaban separadas en el despacho de Albert, quien se encontraba con Archie en sus oficinas

-Annie ayer vi que recibiste un sobre, acaso tu padre te mando llamar

-No Candy fueron otros los detalles que me dice para estar enterada,

-Todo bien con tu familia, no hay ningún problema porque te noto triste

-Mi madre nos abandono Candy, ella se fue dejo a mi Padre ya no desea estar con él.

- ¡Annie! No lo sabía lo siento tanto

-Ella lo hacía sufrir mucho tomo su dinero se fue, lo abandono, me envió la carta que me quede contigo, que no hay problema que me quiere mucho, que él siempre será mi padre que si deseo volver a la casa de campo están dos sirvientes a mi disposición, que el volverá pronto. Ella se caso con el por su dinero Candy, lo hizo sufrir mucho uno de los empleados dijo que se sospechaba que ella se había deshecho de mi hermanita porque era muy parecida a mi padre.

- ¡Annie! La cara de Candy era de pánico y asombro trato de calmarse dijo -cuenta conmigo, no lo sabía. Annie le dio un abrazo se salió para ir a su habitación. Candy _se quedo pensando en las palabras de Annie y si una mujer así se casaba con sus amigos, eso no lo podía permitir, ellos no soportarían una mujer así, si Albert está condicionado, significa que mi abuelo no le quito la condición a Albert ¿no es libre? ahora tengo que cuidar de quien se casa con él, pues Terry tiene a su Padre, pero Albert solo me tiene a mí._

Bajaron a la cena todo estuvo muy tranquilo, la primera en retirarse fue la tía Elroy, poco a poco todos se retiraban, Candy salió al jardín Albert la vio desde el estudio la alcanzó

-Candy estas afuera vamos esta refrescando, entraban a la casa Candy lucía muy preocupada hasta que dijo,

-Albert puedo conversar contigo

-Si pasemos al estudio ahí está menos frio. Candy le conto lo del padre de Annie, ambos estaban preocupados por Annie pero Candy tomo la plática dijo

-Albert ¿Estas condicionado en tu testamento? Albert la vio sorprendido solo atino a decir

-Sí.

- ¿La condición es que te cases con alguien? pregunto Candy, dudosa por meterse en la privacidad de Albert.

-Sí. _Albert noto que Candy no sabía que estaban condicionados en su testamento, seguía contestando con cautela_.

-Albert si estas condicionado, no quiero que te toque una dama como la madre de Annie y tengas la suerte de su padre.

-Candy, ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Estoy muy preocupada se sospecha que esa mujer se deshizo de su hija porque se parecía al padre de Annie, no quiero que te casen con una mujer así, cuando eso pase quiero conocerla por favor Albert, no te cases con una mujer sin saber cómo es, no aceptes tan pronto déjame tratarla y ver que no matará a tus hijos.

Albert estaba asustado, _ella no sabía que estaba comprometida con él, no lo sabía estaba preocupada por una mujer que fuera a resultar como la madre de Annie, ahora estaba más angustiada por que no le fueran a matar a los hijos que él tuviera_.

-Candy eso no es posible te lo aseguro ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, dime

- ¿Quedaste condicionada en el testamento de tu abuelo?

-No, me dijeron que era su única heredera.

-Estas segura porque la fortuna Gordon no podía ser entregada sin condición.

-Albert acababa de perder a mi abuelo, lo único que traía en mente era a él, recuerdo que ese día mi mente solo pensaba cuando ambos estábamos con él, lo recuerdas.

-Si… ya veo, _se quedo con una sonrisa en los labios no era el único ingenuo, ella no estaba escuchando por completo el testamento,_ bajo su cabeza se sonrió.

-Albert no te da miedo que te pase eso que le paso al señor Britter.

-Antes si, hace poco deje de tener miedo, pensé que algún día tendría a mi lado a una mujer como tu Candy.

- ¡Albert! Desearía con todo mi corazón que tuvieras la bendición de una dama que le guste el campo, que le agrade tu forma de ser y porque no que sean buenos juntos

- ¿Como nosotros Candy?

-Si Albert quiero alguien bueno para ti, no me gustaría estar preocupada de cuidar a tus hijos de su propia madre.

-Bueno puedo solucionar eso, pero necesito de tu ayuda

-Lo que sea Albert, eres lo mejor que tengo no vamos a permitir que te pongan a un diablo de esposa.

-Diré que estoy comprometido contigo Candy, así nadie podrá comprometerme con nadie.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso Albert?

-Porque no, si estoy comprometido nadie podrá acercarse a mí, tal vez deseas estar libre para conocer a otras personas Candy.

- No Albert… está bien, si alguien te quiere comprometer con un diablo, le dirás que ya tienes a uno en casa, ambos saltaron las risas.

Albert no podía _creerlo era su amiga, ella sigue siendo su amiga. Lo protege tanto como él a ella. El beso que se dieron en la cascada fue libre, sin pensar que estaba comprometida, como no se dijeron nada, ambos lo dieron como un beso de cariño, lo cierto es que ella me quiere, sin saber del compromiso, me quiere. Albert sonreía, no podía ser más feliz, pero ahora sabe que estoy condicionado, solo que no sabe a quien, por eso ella se separa de mi, solo sigue siendo mi amiga, tal vez por eso el beso lo trata de ignorar, para que cuando llegue mi prometida, no le afecte,_ sonreía. Albert se puso de pie, la tomo de los hombros, le dijo

-Candy entonces estoy comprometido contigo, lo dijo en tono juguetón, ella sonrió bajo su cara apenada, Albert levantó su mentón, la beso intensamente, probando los labios, ambos en un beso Candy se dejo llevar por el beso de Albert este la abrazo uniéndola más a él, soltó poco a poco el beso, le dijo - No puedo casarme con un diablo de mujer, si hay a mi lado un bello ángel, Candy se enterneció salieron algunas lagrimas, Albert las beso, no llores amor mío, acaso no me quieres, Candy movió su cabeza diciendo si, sin poder hablar cuando logro por fin dijo

-Mucho Albert… más de lo que me imagine querer a alguien,

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Porque cuando tengas que cumplir tu condición, no podré hacer nada para ayudarte.

-Podrás decir que me amas.

- ¡Albert! Candy lo dijo con tristeza, como si él no supiera lo que decía

-Candy estoy condicionado a casarme con una Escocesa, tu naciste en Escocia, eres una Gordon, pudiera ser posible que me ayudaras a cumplir mi condición.

-Albert, yo… se ponía ruborizada, apenada, ante lo que ambos se decían

-Solo dime que si te gustaría Candy

-Sabes bien que si Albert, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, se alejo al librero, saco una cajita que estaba guardada en unos cajoncitos, se colocó en una rodilla, le dijo - Quieres compartir conmigo tu vida por completo. Candy se asombro, sonrió movió su cabeza diciendo si, este le coloco el anillo poniéndose de pie, la abrazó besándola con mayor intensidad, después de un tiempo de besos y pequeñas caricias. Candy lo vio a los ojos le dijo

-Tengo miedo perder a quien esté a mi lado, mis padres, mi abuelo, no quería perder a quienes amo, pero tengo mayor temor de pensar que alguien te haga sufrir y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Albert al ver la ternura con la que lo apreciaba le dijo

-Candy tu abuelo te condicionó en el testamento al verse obligado a dejar su herencia, te condiciona a casarte conmigo, firme sin leer el testamento porque pensé que deseabas que cuidara tus bienes, veo que firmaste sin estar atenta a esa condición pero tu abuelo tal vez vio lo bien que ambos nos llevamos, por eso fue fácil para él unirte conmigo.

-Albert antes de navidad mi abuelo dijo que estabas en una situación igual a la de mi padre, que te comprometerían que deseaba ayudarte, pero que era muy arriesgado, no me dijo de que se trataba, dije que contara conmigo que eras muy apreciado para mí.

Albert abrazo con cariño a Candy ambos sonreían, este le contaba como se había enterado del compromiso ambos se reían, burlándose de no estar atentos en lo que firmaban, como Albert se sentía tan tonto que todos a su alrededor lo sabían menos ellos, pero que eso no iba a sucederle a Candy pues el ya la había puesto al tanto, lo que le intrigaba a Albert era eso del secreto, pues al no saber los que firmaron dedujeron que era un secreto entre ambos, como siempre nos vieron lo bien que nos llevamos, fue fácil creer que lo ocultábamos de los demás aunado al cariño que Terry siempre te ha manifestado pues pensaban que si se molestaban no nos dejarían ver a Ros.

-Albert todo esto a nuestro alrededor y nosotros ignorando la situación.

-Si Candy pero es que pensé que tu lo sabías, así que cuando me hiciste preguntas y luego ese temor de que un diablo en mi casa, ¡por Dios! no eres un diablo princesa, te amo, como crees que entonces rescataste a Jesús, ambos sonreían por la situación.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos comprometidos en secreto que mi tía lo sabe y George, eso es bueno la ultima en saberlo fui yo que preocupada por ti me di cuenta que eres muy importante para mí.

- ¡Candy! Albert la vio a sus ojos esperando que ella terminara de decir algo, pero a la vez no lucía molesta simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Albert… Alister ya es novio de Paty, Archie ha andado con varias chicas es un romántico, no creo que no tarde en sentar cabeza es muy listo, Terry tiene a su padre en cambio tu… solo me tienes a mí, quien podía cuidar de ti si realmente me importas.

-Mi vida te amo, me haces el hombre más feliz, no puedo creer que te preocupe tanto, me tienes a mi Candy a tía Elroy y a George, que por cierto fue el que planeo dejarnos solos en Chicago, para que estuviera con mi prometida sin saberlo ambos soltaron a reír.

En New York Richard estaba preocupado por unos negocios, con los que estaba pendiente

- ¿Que sucede Padre?

-Nada hijo que esto se quiere salir fuera de control

- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

- Sabías que los Lennox son familia del clan Andrew

- No. No lo sabía pero sé que son escoceses

-Cuando me case con Rosemary, nunca me imagine que todo se saldría de control, que cuando ella murió me dijeron que Ros pertenecía a los Andrew, que me la quitarían, así fue que la recogí de con la tía Elroy, pero William no hizo nada por el contrario, la dejo les dijo que esa era su forma de proteger a sus sobrina, dejándola a mi lado el consejo se molestó, pero William hizo negocios conmigo, se mantuvo ecuánime no ha dejado de apoyarme, al contrario del consejo me ayuda mientras que le escondo a Ross, pensando que él es el único que puede quitármela.

-Papá Albert no haría eso

-Lo sé hijo pero el temor surgió por el consejo, mismo que no dejo que cuidáramos de los bienes de William porque desconfiaban de mi.


	12. Angeles para los Niños

**Capitulo 12**

**Ángeles para los niños**

-Por eso Albert hizo negocios contigo donde eres quien los administra, porque el si confía en ti Padre.

-Ya lo sabes bueno gracias a esos negocios los Lennox se han asociado conmigo, pero esto esta temblando por la guerra que está en Europa, temo que se vayan al suelo las acciones o que haya complicaciones por el mercado y lo que implica.

-Papá me llevo muy bien con los Lennox Tali y yo estamos en otro plan

- ¿Qué quieres decir? que están con posible compromiso

-Quiero decir que me acepto como su novio

-Ahora entiendo me está presionando pero no es por los negocios sino por ti, y yo preocupado por esto, ese Lennox me las va a pagar, mira que presionarme porque mi hijo está con su hija ¡miedoso! Ambos se saltaron las carcajadas.

-Su hermano la llevará a un baile de caridad que está organizando Candy, Paty y Annie en Chicago, me dijo que le demostrare cuanto quiero a su hermana, pero no le entiendo eso quiere decir que quiere comprometerme.

-Terry… Candy invito a los Grandchester con todo pagado, nos ofreció quedarnos en las mansiones Andrew por Ross es una Andrew, así que ella puede estar allá, los gastos corren por su cuenta, envió invitación y boletos para los tres de necesitar más nos daría los que requiramos.

-Candy tan detallista sirve de presentarles a mi novia se sonreían, ambos estábamos en el San Pablo solo que Tali era muy delgadita, una jovencita ahora ya es una hermosa princesa.

-Vaya que te dio el amor hijo.

Llegaba el día del evento todo Chicago estaba ahí, en una casa rentada cuidaban a los pequeños del hogar de Pony cerca del salón para que no corrieran riesgos. Las damas se iban en auto con chofer y se adelantaban para los ensayos, todo lo que realizarían, la Tía Elroy se iría un poco antes de comenzar el evento. Los barones preguntaron por ellas se les dijo que ya estaban allá. Asustados se iban de inmediato para no llegar tarde al evento.

En el evento George fue tomado en cuenta como maestro de ceremonias por Candy, este leía una historia de una familia que había perdido a sus hijos en la guerra, quienes se habían quedado solos y como un par de niños cambiaron sus vidas, se convirtieron en una familia feliz y digna, después contaba otra historia donde una pareja no había podido tener hijos, como al adoptar una niña esta fue de gran ayuda, al esperar un hijo se convirtió en una verdadera hermanita para el nuevo miembro haciendo más fácil el trabajo de todos.

Comenzaba el evento muchos llegaban temprano pues las damas de familia fueron invitadas a pasar a ayudar en la recolección haciéndolas lucir mejor que en una presentación, todos apoyarían a su dama preferida pero además se reuniría dinero suficiente para ayudar a una noble causa.

Se abrió el telón todos tomaban sus asientos en sus mesas, la sorpresa fue para Albert al ver llegar a Richard, Terry y Ross, quien lo abrazaba muy sonriente le daba besos, pues habían sido invitados por Candy para sorprender a Albert este feliz pues Ros se quedaba a su lado y del otro lado su Padre en la mesa se sentaban también Archie y Alister después llegó Elroy y saludaba sonriente a Richard, besando a Ross ella la abrazaba cariñosamente dijo

-Me encanta venir a visitar a toda mi familia Tía Loy.

Terry pidió permiso para traer a Jean Lennox a su mesa pues era el hermano de su novia todos aceptaban, estaba a un lado de la mesa de ellos mientras salían las damas, Richard se sonreía por como Terry se llevaba con Jean por Tali su novia. Se lo comentaba a Albert quien sonreía.

Por fin se abría el telón, de un lado salía Patricia vestida con una túnica blanca alas aureola con un ventilador haciendo burbujas de jabón por todo el escenario, por el otro lado salía Annie vestida igual con una arpa musical llegaba al piano y comenzaba a tocar suavemente, comenzaron a salir los pequeños vestidos de blanco con alitas, la religiosa traía en brazos a un par de pequeñitos vestidos igual , caminaba y se situaban haciendo un redondel, Candy bajaba con un lazo blanco aprovechando su agilidad para escalar se iba soltando con la tela y bajaba de la parte superior del escenario, donde todos los que veían hacían un sonido unísono de

-¡aaaahhhh! Sorprendidos.

Comenzaron a cantar los pequeños quienes sonreían al ver Candy bajar lentamente, sonriendo, levantando sus manitas porque para la pequeña Jersey ahora si volaba Candy. Ella portaba sus alas, sin bajar por completo se columpiaba en la tela, escuchando a los pequeños cantar bajaba y tomaba las manitas de los pequeños girando con ellos, Ross estaba fascinada pues reconoció a Candy toda la mesa estaba sorprendida.

Paty con anticipación había elegido a dos pequeños con el color de cabello de Alister y otro con el de ella, los tomo y la abrazaron, causando una excelente impresión ante todos los que los veían.

Annie cedió su lugar en el piano a la religiosa, Candy había tomado a los pequeñitos en sus brazos, Annie tomaba a tres pequeños, castaños, quienes le daban besos, por unas escaleritas bajaban con cuidado, caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar a la mesa Andrew, donde Alister se ponía de pie, con un par de alas, cargaba a uno de los pequeños de Paty, tomaba la mano de ella, Annie hizo lo mismo se llevo a Archie, este con dos pequeños uno en un brazo y otro en la mano, mostraba las alas que ahora portaba. Candy se acercó a Albert sonrió, le dio al pequeño Jesús, este al ponerse de pie se vieron unas alas previas, se fue al escenario a acompañar a Candy con ambos bebes uno en sus brazos y otro en los de Candy. Ambos se miraban por el detalle que estaban viendo todos, Albert miraba a Candy y la imaginaba cuando estuviera casada con él con sus hijos en brazos, con esa sensación ambos sonreían.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, George el maestro de ceremonias contaba como todos pueden convertirse en ángeles para estos niños al haber asistido a apoyarlos en este evento, que es muy fácil amar a los niños pues sabemos que son nuestro propio reflejo, saben ser lo que sus padres quieren de ellos.

En ese momento, todos estaban en el escenario, los niños trajeron el abanico de burbujas, ahora eran enviadas a todos los que estaban cerca, se bajaba el telón una serie de aplausos efusivos se escuchaban.

En la mesa de los Andrew se iba Elroy al micrófono con George, mientras los jóvenes salían por un costado regresando a su mesa ya sin alitas previas se anunciaba la apertura del baile y la cena, en el baile pasarían las damas sin compromiso para bailar a cambio de una donación subastada, todos sonreían eran lo que todos deseaban. Elroy continuaba explicando.

Pasaran las damas al frente sus admiradores pagan la cantidad, ella entregaba un número para bailar en cuanto inicie la música. La única condición era que si adquirían un número no podían repetir pues bailarían al mismo tiempo, así que la dama queda libre y solo el que pague puede bailar con ella, dejando claro esto para los padres que tienen más de dos hijas, haciendo reír a todos.

Así dio comienzo una pasarela preciosa de damas

-La señorita Selene Mc Claus, comenzamos con 10, quien da más, 30, 50 vendida la pieza musical al señor Stefan Mackenzie. La señorita Monic Le Brandi, 100 vendida la pieza musical al señor Robert Bedford, quien le daba un beso pues era su novio, la señorita Olimpia Anime 200 vendida la pieza musical, la señorita Tali Lennox, esta dama se veía hermosísima, el mismo Terry se atrevió a decir 300 de inmediato pues se trataba de su novia y Albert se enteraba por medio de Richard ambos sonreían, comenzaron varias apuestas subiendo su propio hermano dijo 1,000 haciendo reír a Terry quien ahora comprendía lo que este le había retado, dijo 2,000 un hombre mayor que vio a la dama dijo 3,000, ambos se asustaron tanto Terry como Jean Lennox, Terry dijo 5,000 de forma más seria, se escuchaba vendida a joven Terrance Grandchester en la mesa se sonreían por como Tali siempre había buscado a Terry y ahora el bailaría con ella, el padre de Terry sonreía por cómo era muy hermosa la dama, todos se enteraban que era su novia, al ir por ella dándole un efusivo beso frente a todos.

Archie quien recordaba que ella se había alejado por Terry, este la había ignorado. Pasaron una fila de cincuenta damas, entre ellas se llego a altas cantidades de 10,000 por una pieza musical, estaba la hija del Gobernador, las damas de alto rango de la sociedad quienes sus propios novios pagaban fortunas por ellas, todas estas damas muy bien arregladas y hermosas, por fin dijo la tía Elroy,

-Hemos terminado dejando al final a las organizadoras del evento, ellas se han hecho cargo de que todo fuera de su agrado, por ellas hemos cambiado un poco las reglas que tienen que superar las cantidades mencionadas, pues están comprometidas a sacar adelante esta causa, por lo tanto les presento a la señorita Annie Britter, su pieza musical inicia con 1,000, quién da más, Jim dijo 1,500, Tom 2,000, Archie 5,000 y un hombre atrás dijo 7,000, vendida al Sr. Esteban Britter este se fue al frente a tomar su número, Annie sonrió dijo

- ¡Papá! haciendo que todos felices porque el Padre quería bailar con su hija, Archie soltó el aire al menos no se la habían ganado Jim o Tom, vio a Albert le dijo acercándose,

-Ahora voy por Candy, Annie lucía muy hermosa, salía Patricia O`Brien, lucía un vestido unido al cuerpo, su cabello recogido, muy elegante salía y se sorprendía Alister al verla tan bella, comenzaban con 1,000 quién da más, Jim dijo 1,500, Tom 2,000, Archie dijo 2,500, un hombre atrás dijo 3,000 Alister se molesto, dijo 4,000, vendida al joven Alister Cornwall, el hombre atrás se acercó a Alister, le dijo

-Buenas noches soy Edward O`Brien padre de Patricia espero no haberlo ofendido, creo que usted debe ser el novio de mi hija, Alister lo saludo muy formal lo invitó a la mesa, este agregó, -me dijo mi madre que ella estaría aquí, solo estoy de negocios en Chicago precisamente con el señor William Andrew aproveche para verla, pensé por un momento bailar con ella, veo que tiene quien la proteja me envió una carta hablándome de usted y mi madre también lo hizo. El Padre de Paty era muy serio la subasta seguía, ahora Alister ya no podía apostar por Candy con el hombre ahí. Albert sonreía, Alister se dio cuenta de que se quito a un rival, pues él fue quien trajo al padre de Paty.

- Les presento a Lady Candice Estefanía Gordon, su pieza musical inicia con 1,000, quién da más, Jim dijo 3,000 sonriendo, sabía que era la dama de Albert, pero no por eso no iba a entrar en la subasta al igual Tom 4,000 sabía que ella los valía, Archie 5,000 sonriendo a Albert, tratando de retarlo y un hombre atrás dijo 7,000, Jean Lennox emocionado por la dama, con ojos de enamorado, sorprendiendo a Terry y al mismo Albert dijo 10,000, Archie al recordar que ya le habían quitado a Tali la hermana de este dijo 11,000 sonriendo con satisfacción, Richard al ver la broma que se hacían entre los jóvenes dijo 12,000 sorprendiendo a Terry quien sonreía con él, Jean Lennox sonriendo dijo 15,000, Albert quien no había participado hasta el momento de forma muy tranquila dijo 20,000 vendida, a Sir William Albert Andrew. Este se ponía de pie y Ross lo acompañaba para tomar su número, ella sonreía le dijo a su Padre,

-Papá le dije a mi tío que diera 20,000 y lo hizo, Terry sonrió pues su sobrina lo comprometió, Albert dijo

-Ross soy parte de la organización por supuesto que quería hacerlo. Terry sonrió, dijo

-Ni modo a pagar, Candy llegó a la mesa lucía un vestido de seda unido al cuerpo, su cabello en cascada saludaba a todos, dijo

-Señor Andrew no me dejaran bailar con nadie por ser el que más donativo hizo, guiñándole un ojo a Albert, Terry la vio estaba muy hermosa, la orquesta comenzó el baile, Albert se puso de pie tomo la mano de Candy para iniciar el baile, donde Annie y Paty se unían con ella, haciendo que todos fueran a bailar.

- ¿Todo bien Albert?

-De maravilla fueron muchas sorpresas invitaste a Ros, Tali es la novia de Terry, al parecer Alister está nervioso por la presencia del Padre de Paty sonreía pícaramente.


	13. Comprometidos

**Capitulo 13**

**Comprometidos**

-Sabía que te gustaría lo que más te va a agradar es que se quedarán con nosotros en la mansión de Chicago o la de Lakewood dos semanas o más por negocios de su Padre.

-Candy gracias. Albert le acariciaba la cara.

-Nada que no te merezcas Albert, siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo eres mi mejor amigo ahora sé que mi prometido es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Y los tacones ya no son un sacrificio, jugaba Albert con ella.

-Albert los vales, este sonreía unía a Candy con él, Terry le dio un beso a Tali esta se ruborizó, apenada por el baile, por la subasta. Alister se sentía muy cohibido con el padre de Paty ahí, así que no quería dejar de bailar para no regresar a la mesa.

Varios caballeros se habían quedado sin dama se sonreían, pues ahora identificaban entre las damas quien estaba con su padre, para ir a nombrarla, la hija del gobernador sonrió con Tom, quien fue a nombrarla, Jean Lennox saco a bailar a la hija de un socio escocés, Jim saco a bailar a otra dama hermosa.

El evento fue un éxito total los Grandchester estaban rumbo a la mansión en Lakewood, Candy y Albert viajaban al final por el traslado de los niños, estos llegaban al hogar de Pony donde les aguardaba una sorpresa mientras estuvieron en Chicago la casa fue reparada por completo del techo por orden de Albert, con una leve ampliación la casa estaba con remodelación interna lista, ahora estarían remodelando por fuera los niños no requerían ser movidos, con el evento muchas parejas comenzaba a venir por niños bajando la cantidad de 53 niños a 15 pequeños, estos ya eran mejor atendidos, los más pequeños como Jesús fueron los primeros en irse.

- ¡Oh Albert! creo que echaré de menos a Jesús ya me estaba encariñando con él.

-Candy debemos ir a Escocia, no te encariñes con niños ahora espera a que nos casemos

- ¡Albert! Candy se ponía toda ruborizada mientras Albert sonreía por ver lo que le ocasionaba a Candy definitivamente tenía que ver la forma de anunciar su compromiso sin lastimar a los Grandchester pues a pesar de que Terry tenía novia, el seguía queriendo a Candy lo noto cuando bailaban buscaba ver a Candy.

-Candy haremos una reunión en casa aprovechando que estarán los Grandchester con nosotros,

-No dejes de invitar a los Lennox supe por Tali que son socios de los Grandchester, aparte de que ella es su novia.

- ¿Socios? De los Lennox, eso es formidable.

- Porque Albert.

-Candy recuerdas que no deseaban que llevara Richard la administración Andrew

-Vaya que si lo recuerdo por mi culpa te habían condicionado y te dije que aceptaras todo.

- Pues que bueno, porque fue lo mejor que me pudiste decir, ahora estas comprometida conmigo y no con alguien más, tu abuelo estará en el cielo sentado en las nubes riéndose de ambos. Ambos soltaron las risas.

-Albert que tiene que sean socios los Lennox de los Grandchester.

-Cuando son socios los escoceses siempre quieren estar seguros de sus inversiones, es algo que he aprendido de estar en sociedad con ellos. Por eso la condición y el compromiso de nosotros así las inversiones siempre ganarían los escoceses y solidificarían bajo algo irrompible nuestro compromiso Candy.

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver Terry en eso?

-Que los Lennox, comprometerán a Terry para seguir asociados con los Grandchester, no solo eso darán una dote multiplicada con tal de que eso suceda.

- ¡Albert! ¿Te dieron dote por mí? Con cara de sorpresa Candy miraba a Albert.

-No Candy, tú me elegiste a mí para que cuidara tus bienes no tú dote siendo mí esposa, todo será de ambos como eres escocesa la dote es lo menos importante, en cambio para que un Ingles acepte tiene que haber una dote. Pues esta fuera de Escocia no hay un supuesto convenio de honor hasta que haya un matrimonio anterior y el que hubo aquí es el de mi hermana y Richard, por lo tanto los Lennox están asegurándose con los Andrew, como algunas inversiones las asocie con Richard ellos están estimando mi apoyo para unir a Tali con Terry.

-Que listos somos los escoceses, si no están asegurados no se arriesgan quien dice que no se les acabará el amor, ellos ya están listos para que lo haya y que se asegure por medio de una buena cantidad, increíble creo que debo estudiar más acerca de los negocios, antes de conocer a las amistades. Ambos soltaban a reír por lo que dijo Candy.

Albert y Candy se despidieron del hogar de Pony después de haber pasado un rato agradable y haber dejado todo en orden cabía la probabilidad de que ambos viajaran de nuevo a Europa.

Llegaban a la mansión en Lakewood ya era noche y ambos no llevaban dama de compañía, Albert entraba estacionaba el auto, después entraban a la casa.

-Hija me tenían preocupada están bien. Decía una Elroy muy mortificada.

- Discúlpeme Tía pero con todas las actividades pendientes, no tome el tiempo y la distancia en cuenta, usted ya debería estar dormida.

-No te preocupes hija, ya estás aquí, William viene contigo, ¿todo quedó bien en el hogar?

-Si tía ya nos despedimos volveremos a Europa ahora que atendamos a los Grandchester.

-Por supuesto hija que pases buenas noches ya me retiro ahora que te veo llegar estaré tranquila. - Hija ¿cuando llegan los Grandchester?

-El fin de semana. Viene los Lennox y los O`Brien posiblemente otras personas, eso lo veré con Albert tía.

-Muy bien hija. Descansa. Albert acompañó a Candy a la cocina por un poco de alimentos, después subían a sus habitaciones.

-Albert no debemos decir todavía nada de nuestro compromiso.

-Así es Candy eso no lo diremos nosotros, tengo un plan y si todo se da de ese modo alguien más lo anunciará, sin que nosotros tengamos nada que ver.

Llegaban los Grandchester antes Paty y su familia llegaría después, Alister aprovecharía para pedir su mano, ya que ellos se irían a Inglaterra.

-Bienvenidos familia los recibió feliz Albert al verlos llegar, Terry dijo

- ¡Albert! Qué bueno que nos recibes necesitamos hablar, mi padre quiere hablar contigo

-Por supuesto solo déjenme recibir a esta dama tan hermosa, la pequeña Ross sonreía por ver cómo le decía dama. -Tía Elroy llegó Ross, mi pequeña princesa, puede estar con ella, iremos a hablar al estudio y no queremos que se aburra háblele a Candy por favor. Mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña y la abrazaba. Llegaba corriendo Lady Elroy

-Ross querida que bueno es verte hijita, ven acá déjame darte un abrazo mi querida Ross, tu tía Loy jugará contigo mientras baja Candy.

Richard sonreía _esa mujer ya era mayor y aun se daba tiempo para jugar con Ross, ella amaba a la madre de su hija saber que perdió a toda su familia, era verlos renacer en Ross_, se abrazaban y jugaban. Albert dijo,

-Pasemos al estudio, -George háblele a los sirvientes que bajen las maletas de mi familia, por favor.

-Por supuesto Sir William, dijo formalmente George, con media sonrisa.

Pasaban al estudio Richard sonreía _el recibimiento de Albert directamente lo hacía sentirse en familia,_ Richard como Duque tiene un poder enorme en Inglaterra pero en América, no es tan valioso, para los escoceses orgullosos de su tierra era difícil el trato. Richard habló

-William hace un tiempo Terry se hizo novio de la señorita Tali Lennox, su padre Joseph Lennox comenzó con cierta presión, no comprendía bien Terry me hizo recordar a tu hermana, al decirme que eran novios sencillamente evadir el trato con escoceses no es mi idea, sin embargo después de la partida de mi Rose no fue muy grato su forma de ser y atender para conmigo, un temor que gracias a ti ha sido infundado, hoy sin embargo están presionando la relación de Tali y Terry no a ellos pero si a mí con los negocios quiero tu opinión.

-Me lo sospeche conoces bien las reglas de Escocia, son asegurarse el bien a los escoceses, tanto que condicionan todo en cuanto pueden, ahora me acabo de enterar que Candy fue condicionada y no lo sabía, ella con el dolor de perder a su abuelo no escuchó sobre su condición estoy en espera de saber de qué se trata.

Terry se quedó asombrado dijo

- ¿Candy está condicionada?

-Si, contestó Albert viendo insistente a Terry.

-Ahora comprendo porque no podía tener un noviazgo, que tonto fui al presionarla, ella que deseaba dejar de ser una bastarda fue condicionada al ser aceptada por su familia. Albert lo vio dijo

-Ella solo pensaba que estaba como única heredera, no escuchó de que se trata la condición, sin embargo todos los escoceses sabemos que su fortuna estaba condicionada, su padre rechazó esa condición para casarse con la madre de Candy. Richard dijo

-Algo me comentó Rose sobre eso recuerdo que el padre de Candy se casó con una dama de origen irlandés y debía ser escocesa. Albert dijo

-La relación entre Terry y Tali es de un Ingles y una escocesa, eso es una fortuna increíble para Terry.

- ¿A qué te refieres Albert? sorprendido Terry.

- Terry, te van a presionar a casarte con Tali, dime la verdad, la amas para casarte con ella.

- Si la amo, no sabía que tenía que casarme tan pronto. Richard de inmediato dijo

-Hijo no tienes que hacerlo, no aceptaré nada, eres libre y eres un Duque no necesitas casarte ahora, si se pierde el negocio con los Lennox ya veremos. Albert dijo

-Richard al haberte casado con mi hermana, nosotros respaldamos la seguridad de los Grandchester por eso ellos se les hizo fácil hacer negocios con ustedes, sin embargo ellos ahora son los que perderían o aportarían, para que esta negociación sea segura. Richard no comprendía,

- ¿A qué te refieres William? dijo Richard.

-Que vendrán conmigo para que ofrezca una dote a tu hijo para convencerlo de que se case con Tali, como Terry es un Duque y no tiene necesidad ellos elevarán la cantidad o dejarán de ser necesario toda la inversión de la sociedad Lennox- Grandchester a nombre de Terry, para que acepte a Tali y tengan con que iniciar su vida en matrimonio. Terry y Richard se quedaron sorprendidos la inversión Lennox era enorme para con la sociedad, Albert les estaba diciendo que eso podía ser una opción. Terry dijo

- ¡Están locos! Es como, si me compraran Albert.

-Terry son escoceses lo importante es la familia, no perderían nada, ganarían un socio permanente, al darte todo pondrían la seguridad en un futuro nieto Grandchester Lennox, no solo en un Grandchester. Albert continúo

-Richard te están preguntando cómo está la inversión, te han pedido cuentas para ver que tanto hay de tu parte, te han estado buscando en otros socios tuyos para saber hasta dónde ofrecer, esos son los escoceses tienes una descendiente Escocesa Ross. Ella es una Andrew, saben que cuenta con la protección Andrew, que es mi única heredera, que mejor para emparentar con su hermano Terry.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, efectivamente _Albert no tenía más familia que Ross, ella era la heredera del Clan Andrew, ya no estaba Anthony, solo quedaron ellos dos_. Terry estaba sorprendido Richard dijo

-Albert no lo sabía, mi hija… es mi hija nunca vi más allá de que también es tu familia, los Grandchester jamás hemos tomado en cuenta la fortuna Andrew, tenemos mucho y sobre todo Inglaterra siempre nos ha dado más, sé tú posición pero no la vi jamás con la seguridad de Ross, si Anthony ya no estaba era seguro que Terry la cuidaría, que ella es portadora del título de Duquesa Grandchester hasta que Terry se case… Albert lo interrumpió, dijo

-Es la duquesa Andrew de Escocia hasta que me case Richard, ella porta doble titulo, y el mejor lugar para estar es contigo lo sostengo, ella debe estar con los Grandchester, por eso no la querían lejos, ella es la Duquesa de los Andrew de Escocia como lo fue Rose, cuando murió mi madre. Ahora comprendes porque van tras de Terry por doble o nada, es el mejor partido para Tali, sus negocios subirían como la espuma, respaldados directamente por los Andrew y con un Grandchester en la familia. Terry bajo la cabeza se soltó una carcajada dijo

-Y su hermano va tras Candy, porque debe casarse con una escocesa, que mejor que una Gordon, ¡pobre imbécil! ella está condicionada solo falta que le digan que se casará contigo y con eso queda fuera mi futuro cuñadito. Albert se sintió descubierto trato de buscar que decir,

- ¿Cuñadito? Eso significa que quieres a Tali para tu esposa Terry.

-Por supuesto que la quiero, pero no por su fortuna sino por ella, Albert y es seguro que mi cuñado Jean viene por Candy, no dejaba de buscarla hasta que te atravesaste en el baile, pero Candy se merece a uno de los nuestros no a él. Alister siempre la quiso, Archie igual, pero el no, si la condicionan la salvarás, ¿verdad Albert?

-Si lo dices por Jean Lennox será tu familia, porque no él.

-Porque Candy es de origen Irlandés y los escoceses no la aceptaran como le pasó a su madre, no recuerdas las humillaciones que pasó en el colegio Albert, gata irlandesa no lo recuerdas son elitistas, es hermosa pero ante su suegro su origen es dudoso, mientras que para nosotros es Candy solamente no una irlandesa.

Albert abrió los ojos, _Joseph Lennox fue el primero en rechazar a Richard como administrador, es muy elitista, si buscarán a Candy revisaran su origen la humillarían, ese era el riesgo que mencionó el abuelo de Candy,…Albert dijo que era muy riesgoso… Ahora lo comprendía, ella es la dama Andrew, debe casarse de inmediato antes que investiguen a Candy_. En ese momento Richard noto la alteración de Terry y William dijo

-Permítanme por favor.

Abrió la puerta y busco a George de inmediato lo llamó. Este de inmediato se presentó dijo

-Sir William…


	14. Elitistas

**Capitulo 14**

**Elitistas**

-Pasa George. -George, ¿ya llegaron los papeles de Candy? los de su testamento dijo Albert _con seguridad de la respuesta planeada_.

-Si señor ya me los hicieron llegar, este sonreía, _pensaba que ya se iba a enfrentar a los Grandchester_.

- ¿Cual es la condición de Candy? Preguntó frente a Terry y Richard ambos sorprendidos.

-Señor, usted está condicionado a casarse con una escocesa, a Candy la condicionaron a usted directamente, que toda la fortuna Gordon sería de los Andrew, si la aceptaban usted acepto al cuidar los bienes de Lady Gordon, por lo tanto acepto también el compromiso sin saberlo. Sonrió George é_l había platicado con William, eso era en lo que habían quedado en decir_. Albert respiró soltó el aire un poco sorprendido, muy serio. Después agregó

-Candy me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su fortuna, porque ella estaría en América, ella no sabe que está condicionada a mí, el problema ahora es que si Joseph Lennox sabe el origen directo de Candy puede rechazar a Candy como consejero escocés, como lo hizo con Richard para que no se responsabilizará de mí.

En ese momento Richard comprendió Joseph Lennox es quien lo rechazó, por eso Albert preguntaba si amaba a Tali no si le interesaba la fortuna sonrió dijo

-William, él fue el que me negó, ahora la vida le dio una vuelta coloca a mi hijo para poner lo que sea de condición por eso estaba preocupado, no por los negocios sino por mí. Soltó una carcajada, notándose el parecido con Terry al hacerlo. Terry vio a Albert sonrió. Albert notaba _que él quería realmente a Candy, no la quería con alguien elitista_. Terry dijo

-Albert cásate antes de que Lennox lo sepa seré testigo, te puedes casar por la vía legal antes, no quiero que rechacen a Candy no de nuevo. Albert dijo

-Por supuesto, no permitiría eso George ya escuchaste, la fiesta del fin de semana, los Lennox estarán aquí, muy nobles tras de Terry, ponlo de testigo Joseph firmará mi enlace matrimonial con Candy. Richard saltó una carcajada dijo

-Se lo merece por elitista por rechazar a un Ingles y a una irlandesa, su hijo no se quedará con Candy, mi Terry no solo pondrá esa condición, sonrió fraguando algo Richard, sorprendiendo a Albert y a Terry. George dijo

-Sir Richard permítame orientarlo con gusto apoyo su moción, tengo las condiciones perfectas para Sir Lennox, sonrió de medio lado, dejando a Terry y a Albert sorprendidos, George agregó

-También trató de rechazarme por ser parte Francés. Todos saltaron las carcajadas.

Mientras Candy estaba en un ventanal de su habitación veía a Ross jugando, haciendo reír a la Tía Elroy, _pensaba, como es posible, ni conmigo se divertía así, ahora en riesgo de que no podamos volver a verla, no es justo, Terry no debe molestarse así, vi muy claro en sus ojos un brillo especial por Tali, la beso en medio del salón la ama, estoy segura que no se opondrá a algo que no sabe que siento, sino que fue condicionado, que estoy segura que no podría estar con alguien más, aunque si algo le sucediera a Albert jamás me lo perdonaría, prefiero morir con él, a no tenerlo a mi lado, o que le toque un diablo de mujer, o peor que maten a sus hijos y los traten mal, no, eso no sucederá, conozco bien a los Lennox, son muy amorosos en la familia, Tali amaba a Terry desde que lo conoció, ni siquiera acepto al galante de Archie, vaya que es galante, muchas anduvieron tras de él, y al igual que Terry, ellos son conquistadores, no son para que los conquisten, pero ¿Albert es conquistador?, no recuerdo alguna chica que anduviera con él… por Dios, supo desde que llegue a América que iba a ser su esposa, todo ese tiempo … ¡oh Dios!… Albert… quisiera abrazarte, no quiero pensar más, mejor es que salga de todo esto_…

Candy se cambio para salir a montar estaba muy inquieta, bajo al jardín para avisarle a su tía Elroy inquieta por lo que pudiera pasar, veía llegar a Paty y su Padre en un auto

- ¡Paty! Que gusto que hayan llegado bienvenidos Candy abrazaba a Paty, sonreían animadas. Su Padre las observaba serio al ver que su hija estaba sonriendo con el abrazo, sus ojos dieron una muestra leve de ternura. Salía Alister muy formal saludaba al Sr. O`Brien los conducía a la estancia para dar órdenes a los sirvientes que bajaran sus maletas.

-Sr. Cornwall, ¿le gusta el ajedrez? Alister sonrió, dijo

-Por supuesto Señor, desea jugar una partida ahora o prefiere descansar y pasar a sus habitaciones.

-Pasaré a mi habitación de momento, pero tenga por seguro que me dará un enorme placer jugar un partido con usted. Ambos hicieron una media sonrisa, donde un mayordomo acompañaba al Sr. O`Brien a sus habitaciones, este subía las escaleras con media sonrisa en los labios. Sospechaba que le pedirían la mano formalmente de Paty su madre ya le había avisado, era seguro que Paty estuviera en una buena familia, pues los negocios con los Andrew eran un éxito actualmente, los Cornwall eran parte de ellos.

Salían del estudio los Grandchester, George y Albert, preguntó por Candy, Alister dijo

-Candy salió a montar. Albert de inmediato se iba a cambiarse para buscar a Candy.

Los Grandchester pasaban a sus habitaciones, Paty dijo a Alister

- También me retiro te veo a la hora del té.

-Por supuesto Paty.

Candy montaba por las sombras de los arboles, relajada, por la orilla de un lago, este se en caminaba a un río, se fue cabalgando despacio, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido como de ser una bastarda ahora era una Gordon, la muerte de Anthony y luego la madre de él, la muerte de su abuelo.

Vio una casita muy arreglada con flores parecía una postal tenía un pequeño puente, sin bajar del caballo la admiraba, vio unos prados lilas de lavanda el olor era especial ahí, otras flores silvestres hacían juego cerró los ojos _recordó la vez en la que Albert la beso en el estudio, su cuerpo se quemaba con ese beso, nunca había sentido algo así… Quieres compartir conmigo tu vida por completo… Cerraba sus ojos tocaba sus labios recordaba a Albert acariciándola_, el viento que movía su cabello mientras ella permanecía en los jardines llenos de flores aun sentada en el caballo, decidió bajar era hermoso pensar en Albert.

_Le preocupaba el plan de cómo decirle a Terry que estaban comprometidos, ella recordó a Terry cuando se conocieron, como la defendió siempre, como a pesar del rechazo de otros el siempre estaba ahí, un amigo importante, aquel que siempre la resguardaba, violento y pacífico, molesto y agradable, era el amigo agridulce que la vida le había brindado, fuerte y débil ante ella._

_Pensaba el Alister y Archie cuando jugaban a conquistarla y Anthony los tranquilizó, para que no se acercaran a su princesa, sin saberlo ella… que tarde se dio cuenta que Anthony la amaba, cuando apenas iba a responderle, el cayó del caballo… que le iba a responder… que era muy pronto para comenzar una relación amorosa, que lo que deseaba era gozar de su familia, de su abuelo, de esperar a poder corresponderle, y Albert_… Albert, sintió un frío repentino, el caballo comenzó a relinchar ella despertó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y comenzó a llover, el agua caía a raudales por Dios si no había ninguna nube cuando salí. No podía montar a caballo sin caer, el agua corría estaba toda mojada sus caireles estaban llenos de agua, recordó la casita que vio y comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar para cubrir al caballo y a ella.

Llegó por fin metía al caballo en un cobertizo, lo secaba con mantas después entraba a la casa por la puerta trasera estaba sola no había nadie, por la lluvia todo estaba obscuro trato de meter leños que estaban en el cobertizo, encendía la chimenea, buscaba como secarse.

Mientras tanto Albert ya había cabalgado mucho sin verla, regresaba por entre el bosque, bajándose del caballo todo mojado, vio una casa era la de los cazadores, la deshabilitó para que no cazaran a los animales, sonrió cruzó el puente y vio a un caballo,

-Mira amigo vas a tener compañía, le dijo a su caballo mientras lo secaba, para meterlo en el cobertizo donde ya había un caballo que reconoció sonriendo. Entro a la casa, lo que vio no lo esperaba era Candy toda desnuda, sin su ropa de espaldas, este se turbo por completo, jamás había visto a su Candy sin prenda alguna, ella levantaba sus brazos, colgando su blusa sin temer siquiera que Albert la estuviera viendo.

Al darse la vuelta para tomar otra de sus prendas en el improvisado tendedero que había hecho, vio a Albert dio un grito de sorpresa y Albert apretó los ojos para que se cubriera, ella no tenía nada que ponerse a la mano corrió tras el sillón.

-Que atrevido eres Albert

-No sabía que estabas desnuda Candy

- ¡Ah bueno! cierra tus ojos iré a buscar algo con que cubrirme, no podía ser cierto lo que le dijo se echo a reír estaba todo inquieto, mojado y tenía frío. Mientras Candy encontró un pedazo de tela con la que se enredo un poco le dijo

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, buscaré algo para ti mientras quítate esa ropa mojada, no te quedes completamente desnudo hasta que te de algo para cubrirte, ambos se sonrieron por lo que dijo.

No había nada una cama sin cobijas, una chimenea con muchos leños, Albert se quitaba el saco y la ropa húmeda sonriendo cerraba los ojos imaginando a Candy cuando la encontró sonreía en silencio.

-Albert no hay mucho en este lugar, toma es una toalla que estaba doblada en esa habitación al menos no estarás desnudo, deja acercar más leños, Candy con una mano tomaba el trapo que la cubría pues no alcanzaba a darle la vuelta a su cuerpo, con la otra acercaba leños arrodillada en la chimenea, mientras le daba el calor de esta, se sentó en un sillón con la abertura de la tela hacia atrás.

-Candy porque saliste a montar tan tarde

-Estaba preocupada, pero no estaba nublado

-Aquí a veces llueve así, las colinas no dejan ver las nubes hasta que ya están tan cerca que te dejan desprevenido.

-Bueno me toco precisamente estar desprevenida está haciendo mucho frío, mi cabello escurre,

-Ya lo veo

- ¡Albert! Apenada bajaba su cara. Albert estaba desnudo la toalla la uso en cintura, se sentó junto a ella y ella se recargó en el.

-Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que rompieron mi ropa, ahora no traes una camisa para cubrirme.

-Pero tengo mis brazos para darte mi calor, ven aquí si hemos de casarnos este fin de semana… ella lo interrumpió abruptamente por la sorpresa.

- ¿Este fin de semana?

- Si, Terry quiere que adelante nuestra boda, para que no se junte con la de él,

- ¿De verdad?

-Algo hay de eso pero lo cierto es que ya sabe que estamos comprometidos y el quiere ser testigo de nuestra boda.

-Lo acepto de buena manera

-Si, la reunión fue estupenda, Terry te aprecia de noble forma no quiere que estés con alguien que te haga sentir inferior, se preocupa por ti.

- ¡Albert! Qué buena noticia, en ese momento el tomo sus labios, beso a Candy dejándose llevar por el momento las caricias no se hicieron esperar, ambos con sus cuerpos generaban calor y abrazados, se reconocían lenta y placenteramente. Albert beso su cuello, ardiendo en el deseo, Candy acariciaba su pecho acercándolo a ella, donde su cuerpo ya no sostenía la pequeña cobija que los separaba.

Ambos comenzaron una danza que no podían detener más tiempo, Albert estaba ansioso, inquieto ante su caballerosidad y su hombría, mientras Candy estaba deseosa de abrazarlo, sentir que no los separarían.

-Candy no quiero fallarte mi amor,

-Albert quiero amarte, amarte siempre.

- ¡Candy! En ese acto ambos se entregaron lentamente al amor, sus vidas estaban enlazadas ambos se amaban y habían esperado todo tipo de confusiones, para saber ahora que por fin estarían juntos. Albert fue tan gentil como pudo ella estaba enardecida en su deseo deseosa de amar y Albert sabía que de ambos era la primera vez.

-Candy te amo desde hoy soy tuyo

-Albert también te amo, desde siempre he sido tuya.

La noche completa fue pequeña ante la gentileza de amor que ambos se manifestaron, muy temprano ambos se arreglaban para llegar antes que todos despertaran, así llegaban por las caballerizas subían a sus habitaciones, Albert entraba en la habitación de Candy.

-Mi amor este fin de semana nos casaremos legalmente

-Si Albert, mi amor es completamente tuyo. Ambos se abrazaron en un beso apasionado sus cuerpos volvían a reclamarse, pero ambos sabían que no tardaban en despertar la servidumbre. Albert abrió la puerta para salir, pero su cuerpo no deseaba irse volvió y cerró la puerta, la abrazó le dijo

-Te amo mi amor, te amo, tengo tantas ganas de amarte.

- ¡Albert! Candy se refugió en su pecho, soltaba el aire y respiraba el olor de Albert sin querer verlo a la cara se quedaban abrazados, Candy rompió el silencio, dijo

-También deseo amarte Albert, este sonreía dijo

-Todo saldrá bien, ahora la parte que sigue mi amor, a qué hora llega Annie y su Padre

-En un rato más, ¿Por qué?

-Necesito un favor de ellos, espero a que lleguen para hablar con ambos.

-Bueno, deseas que esté presente.

-No, deseo que seas mi esposa en este instante.

- ¡Albert!, la abrazó la giro ambos se miraban a los ojos para darse un beso intimo, precioso y bello. Albert la veía _sabía que pronto sería su esposa, ya no había problema alguno, tenía que luchar contra Joseph, no permitiría que le quitaran a Candy, no un elitista orgulloso y necio_.

En otra área más tarde estaba Archie, _pensando en cómo podía declararse a Annie, tanto tiempo no quería perderla, pero como le haría su padre estaría ahora aquí, parece que los Cornwall siempre tendrán suegros muy estrictos. Recordaba como su propio padre le ganó en la subasta a su hija, debió subir la subasta y ganársela como lo hizo Alister, ahí era la oportunidad para declarase pero fui un tonto de seguir así me la ganarán_.

En eso George anunciaba a los Britter, ambos pasaban al estudio después de las formalidades, los saludos, las sonrisas, Albert por fin dijo

-Que bueno que están aquí necesito un favor de ustedes, Candy se iba a retirar Albert le dijo

- Quédate Candy. Ella sonreía tomaba la mano de Annie. Ambas se sentaban en un bullido sillón. Albert continuó

-Sr. Britter estoy en una situación un poco extraña y comprometedora, necesito pedirle el favor de montar una escena que estará a espaldas de los Britter.

-A que se refiere Sr. Andrew.

-Llegan los escoceses por un convenio matrimonial el cual es correspondido, pero quiero elevar la dote necesito alguien que ejerza presión ante la situación, me gustaría mencionar a Annie Britter como una propuesta elevada de no aceptar las condiciones que se propongan.

- ¿Quiénes son los involucrados? Dijo el Sr. Britter con media sonrisa.

-Los Grandchester son mi familia, los que vienen son mis socios los Lennox, si mencionó que de no haber compromiso, estaría usted de inmediato colocándose como socio de los Grandchester de inmediato aceptarían las condiciones, así no les importarían los demás inconvenientes.

-Eso no perjudica a mi hija por el contrario la enaltece, al sentir cierta insinuación como una gran heredera.

-Por supuesto de hecho ellos tienen un hijo, al que de inmediato podrían comprometer con Annie con tal de salirse con la suya. Annie se levantó asustada.

- ¡Papá!

-No te preocupes Annie solo será una forma de presión, mi pequeña es libre de elegir a su pareja. Dijo un padre sonriente al ver la cara de susto de Annie. Candy sonrió tomando la mano de Annie para tranquilizarla, esta volvió a tomar asiento. El señor Britter sonriente dijo

-Acepto Sr. Andrew, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Ambos se dieron la mano subieron a las habitaciones que los hospedarían.

George conversaba con Richard en privado, sobre las condiciones a solicitar, si eso se daba los Lennox ya no podían ejercer ningún tipo de presión a nadie más, quedarían un poco excluidos pues las sociedades estarían en otros ámbitos, haciendo que Joseph solo se beneficiará si los demás lo hacían, por tanto quienes valían ante todos eran los socios importantes, no los Lennox pero eso no se leía a simple vista, era un juego de palabras que el convenio aclaraba, haciendo que Joseph no fuera tan tomado en cuenta por los consejos pues su palabra quedaría en su hijo y su yerno, no en él.


	15. Bodas y Convenios

**Capitulo 15**

**Bodas y Convenios**

En la noche todos descansaban Albert estaba en el estudio solo viendo los papeles y documentos que George había preparado, estaba cansado pero quería todo listo para la petición de matrimonio y el convenio, en eso tocaban la puerta. Sonriente Candy llegaba con una bandeja de plata.

-Albert ya es muy tarde tienes que descansar, te traje un vaso de leche y galletas

-Candy pasa ya pronto termino, todo debe quedar perfecto los documentos de Terry fueron revisados por George y Richard pero los nuestros debo revisarlos yo mismo.

-Todo estará bien mi amor, Albert alzo la cabeza ella lo veía con ternura, tenían una noche anterior haberse entregado el temor a perderla y no volver a tenerla estaba haciendo que se pusiera tenso. Se levantó dijo

-Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación, se llevo la leche y las galletas la casa estaba toda obscura ambos caminaban despacio, entraban a la habitación de Candy donde Albert tomaba el vaso de leche y las galletas, ella se cambiaba en bata entraba a su cama,

-Que descanses Albert, el sonrió dejo el plato y el vaso en una pequeña mesa se acerco y la beso contigo descansaría mejor amor,

- ¡Albert!

El amor se dio en el placer, ambos muy cansados por todo Candy se dormía, Albert salía y se iba a su habitación donde se tumbaba en la cama, George lo vio salir de la habitación de Candy sonrió y pensó para sí -_La boda debe realizarse aquí ya y completa, no vamos a permitir que nadie le arrebate a su novia Sir William_.

El fin de semana llegó los Lennox entraban y eran recibidos. Annie estaba en el Jardín con su Padre y Terry hablaban, mientras Tali los vio del brazo de su padre, como Terry estaba de espaldas no los veía pero Richard si, sonreía por como Tali lucía enamorada de Terry y su Padre sonreía porque pronto la casaría.

Jean Lennox entraba solo al final sonriente, pregunto por Lady Candy y la tía Elroy dijo que estaba montando a caballo, este de inmediato se fue a sus habitaciones se cambio para coincidir con Candy, quien estaba con Paty y Alister montando.

-Paty ¿entonces se quieren casar aquí?

-Seria bueno solo es que acepte mi padre

- ¿Cuando sería?

-En unos meses, mi padre debe ir a Inglaterra, cuando regrese nos casaremos. Candy sonrió le dijo a Alister,

-Deberías buscar al Sr. O`Brien y jugar ajedrez con él, así de una vez puedes ir tocando el tema.

-Sería bueno, pero entonces regresemos para que no estén solas, además está muy mojado el terreno.

-Está bien, regresemos a la casa. Confirmo Candy sonriente.

En la mansión Joseph Lennox saludaba y entraba al estudio con Albert

- ¿Como vez? ¿Podremos tener un convenio matrimonial?

-Ha surgido otra nueva propuesta y los Britter necesitan casar a Annie con un inglés, están ofreciendo una gran cantidad a Richard para que ellos se comiencen a conocer.

-Pero es novio de mi hija, Tali está enamorada de él.

-Terry la ama pero su padre está presionado por los negocios y quiere sacar a flote sus problemas, lo comprendo ahora pero anoche hable con Richard y le dije que elevaba sus propuesta, si el convenio no se posponía

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos Lennox, Annie Britter está muy elevada en la dote, no la alcanzaríamos nunca, tuve que aceptar sus condiciones

-Las que sean esos muchachos realmente se aman y no quiero ver llorar a mi hija

-Entonces los casamos hoy mismo

- ¡Que!

- Britter está esperando, le conteste que tu aceptarías, que Terry ama a Tali y ellos no serán separados por Britter, menos por condiciones innecesarias.

-Está bien, ¿donde firmo?

-Aquí tengo listos los documentos,

-No traigo mis lentes hijo, pero lo que sea porque no quiero que mi hija sufra, todavía tengo que pedirte otro favor, necesito conocer a una joven que Jean dice es Escocesa. En ese momento, Albert unió sus documentos de matrimonio a las firmas, este le indicaba donde firmar.

-Ya sabes Lennox por ti lo que sea, si deseas también investigo que escocesa es la que tu hijo desea por esposa.

-Gracias William eres un hijo muy bueno.

Salía entraba George donde firmaba de testigo, después Richard era testigo de Albert y firmaba el convenio de su hijo, Richard salió le hizo una señal a Terry este sonrió fue con él, firmaba como testigo de Albert y aceptaba como matrimonio a Tali, todo era minuciosamente leído por Albert. George dijo

-Tranquilo Sir William todo está bien.

-No leí una ocasión los papeles esta vez quiero estar consciente de que todo está en regla.

Regresaba Alister con las damas, subían a sus habitaciones para arreglarse ahora sería la fiesta en la noche y Candy se quedo dormida un rato.

Albert se retiraba a descansar todo estaba hecho, llegó el juez y George certificaba las documentaciones, este firmaba y dejaba documentos, faltaba la firma de Lady Gordon y Tali Lennox.

Tail estaba afuera y paso a firmar de inmediato vio su nombre y el de Terrance en el convenio su Padre la acompañaba, el juez llamaba a Richard y a Terry.

-Señores este es el documento del convenio matrimonial, aquí hay un juego de cada familia están certificados con los sellos, desde este momento Terrance Grandchester es esposo de la señorita Tali Lennox, ambos presentes.

Terry le dio un beso a Tali, Richard dijo,

-Nos iremos a Inglaterra para la boda religiosa hijo

- Por supuesto padre hoy solo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso, mañana partiremos a Inglaterra. Lennox sonrió

-Pues bien ahí estaremos. Nos iremos junto a ustedes, solo espero que la dama de mi hijo no desee casarse también en este momento. Terry sonrió, preguntó maliciosamente,

- ¿Quien es la dama que pretende Jean? Tali sonriendo dijo

-Al parecer quiere proponerle matrimonio a Candice Gordon. Lennox dijo

- ¿La nieta de Sir Stefan Gordon?

-Si padre. Dijo sonriendo Tali quien no soltaba las manos de Terry.

- Ella no puede ser, no es una Escocesa, es media escocesa solamente, no puedo pedir su mano debo hablar con Jean, con permiso señores, Richard y George sonreían. Terry beso amoroso a Tali este le dijo

-Lo mejor es que te regreses a Inglaterra conmigo, para organizar nuestra boda, ella sonrió y acepto.

George hablaba a Elroy y a Candy quienes bajaron al estudio para presentarse con el juez, donde George mostró los documentos y la firma del convenio aceptada por el consejo en la representación de Joseph Lennox, pero este acababa de salir, el juez tomo para darle a Candy y Elroy que firmaran, Elroy como testigo, Candy como esposa, Albert entraba el juez entregaba los documentos certificados. George dijo

-Lady Elroy podemos hablar

-Por supuesto Sr. Johnson. Ambos salieron se fueron a una recepción aparte

-Lady Elroy, Sir Lennox rechazó a Candy, los papeles los firmo sin leer, pero su hijo quiere pedirla en matrimonio, la rechazó frente a los Grandchester quienes se acaban de casar con la señorita Lennox, solo para que esté preparada, lo mejor sería que nos llevamos a los chicos a una capilla y que Dios bendiga ese matrimonio antes de que Lennox se entere y quiera rechazar el matrimonio.

-Estoy de acuerdo en este momento preparo todo y salimos en la mañana, los casamos y los enviaremos fuera, usted me acompaña a Escocia y entregamos el acta ambos somos testigos. Cree usted que nos alcance Sir Lennox.

-No, los Grandchester se llevarán a Tali a Inglaterra y el debe entregar a la novia.

-Perfecto, hable con William me hare cargo de Candy.

Mientras en los jardines Annie se había quedado sola, Archie la vio y ambos sonreían, Annie sabía que Archie quiso un tiempo conquistar a Tali, pero ella sabía de la escena donde podría averiguar los sentimientos de Archie.

-Annie quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, me gustaría saber su cuento con tu aceptación.

-Archie me sorprendes, mi padre quería comprometerme con Terry, como quedaría libre Tali, pensé que tú buscarías de nuevo su afecto.

-No lo sabía, pero en todo caso mi amor te pertenece a ti no a Tali, y si tu padre te compromete con Terry, pues simplemente no lo aceptaría tan fácil.

- ¿No lo aceptarías?

- No, si tus sentimientos fueran para mi, sería capaz de robarte y llevarte conmigo si me aceptaras, pero si sientes algo por Terry, no entraría a discusión.

-Archie a mi no me gusta Terry para que sea mi pareja, me gustas y mucho.

- ¡Annie! Entonces me aceptas.

- Si Archie.

-Hablare en este momento con tu padre, ya verás que no aceptare que te obligue a que te case con Grandchester, ya lo verás.

- ¡Archie! ambos se besaron tiernamente, donde el Sr. Britter vio que su hija abrazaba a Archie, sonrió se retiro, se fue a la casa donde se cruzaba con Richard, ambos se daban la mano le contaba como todo ya estaba listo.

Llegaba la tarde, Alister y el Sr. O`Brien seguían encerrados en una batalla campal por ver quién ganaba un partido de ajedrez, donde si ganaba Alister _le pediría la mano de Paty, pero esto se estaba volviendo todo un reto,_ pues e Sr. O`Brien pensaba_, si me gana tal vez crea que mi hija no es tan digna por un padre perdedor_, eso se estaba volviendo un juego a gran escala, pues los sentimientos de ambos eran paralelos y similares en sus metas, más su trayecto mostraba una lucha por ser el mejor y digno, tanto como Padre como futuro esposo de Paty.

Paseando por los jardines regresaba Archie a buscar a Annie pues no la encontraba, sin embargo noto que Terry y Tali, estaban abrazados dándose efusivas muestras de amor, eso lo hizo sonreír pues al menos, Terry amaba a Tali y no a Annie, eso le daba la ventaja para que el Sr. Britter comprendiera que no se podía obligar a una relación con los Grandchester, en eso se giro para ir a buscar a Annie y se encontró de frente con el Sr. Britter.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Britter, buscaba a su hija que me ha aceptado como su novio, espero tener su consentimiento.

- ¿Consentimiento? Contesto guardando una sonrisa el Sr. Britter.

- Vamos Sr. Britter, que no debe forzar a Annie a una relación que ella no desea, no sería justo de su parte obligar a su hija a una negociación.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Por supuesto señor, no es correcto que una hija sirva para asociar negocios, en todo caso estoy realmente interesado en Annie y no creo que pueda hacerme evadir de mi interés por su hija.

- ¿Ah sí? Y qué tanto quiere usted a mi hija joven Cornwall

-Demasiado señor, ambos estudiamos juntos en el colegio, somos amigos, nos conocemos bien y sabemos que simpatizamos en muchas cosas, sus cualidades y virtudes superan las expectativas de cualquier caballero, pero las mías, no las ha superado, se las ha ganado con aprecio y amor sincero.

- Vaya joven Cornwall veo que si quiere a mi hija, sabe usted que es mi única heredera, no tengo más hijas que Annie y estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

- Sr. Britter, si lo dice por ofenderme y pensar que voy tras la herencia de Annie se equivoca, no estoy pidiendo una dote, sino su consentimiento.

-Siendo así, y tratando de no ofenderlo, le doy mi consentimiento, pero si llego a mi vejez, usted se hará cargo de mis negocios, pues pretendo quedarme en el campo la mayor parte posible, para esperar a que mi hija me dé nietos.

Archie se quedo mudo, le estaba dando su consentimiento, le estaba diciendo que se haría cargo de sus negocios, además de que le diera nietos, es decir que le estaba confirmando su mano. Sin poder decir nada, el señor Britter dijo

-Parece que no podrá con las condiciones de ser el novio de mi hija. Archie reaccionó dijo

-Por supuesto que podré, actualmente llevo la sociedad de mi hermano y la mía, donde ambos manejamos los negocios, supervisados por los Andrew, no sé que clase de negocios tenga, pero le puedo asegurar que no habrá ningún inconveniente en agregarlos en mi agenda de trabajo, si con ello obtengo la mano de Annie.

El señor Britter sonrió, se deshizo del problema de tener que hacerse cargo de sus negocios, podría dedicarse el tiempo que quisiera al campo, su futuro yerno estaba confirmando su aceptación, este le extendió la mano en señal de trato, mismo que Archie tomo emocionado, porque sin tener que pedir la mano de Annie, se la habían entregado. Ambos con una sonrisa completa se daban la mano.

Mientras Joseph buscaba a su hijo y no lo encontraba, los sirvientes le informaban que salió a montar a caballo en cuanto llegó, este le pedía a un caballerango que le hiciera el favor de buscarlo que lo estaría esperando en las caballerizas.

En el salón de actividades entraban Annie, Paty y Candy al ver a dos hombres muy concentrados y sus reacciones ante el partido, viendo que ambos estaban sin poder ganar uno al otro Candy dijo

-Paty, tu novio desea pedirle tu mano a tu Padre, en ese momento levantaron ambos las caras dejando el juego sin terminar donde estaban todavía empatados.

-Si Candy, mi abuela ya le aviso a mi Padre que Alister me propuso matrimonio, ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos sin de nada. Annie sonriente dijo

- Felicidades Paty, le dijiste que sí.

-Por supuesto Annie, Alister es el hombre de mi vida, mi Padre lo aprecia mucho. Ambos sonrieron, donde soltaban un poco el aire pues las damas estaban diciendo todo. Ya relajados, Ster bajo la cabeza y dijo

- ¡Jaque! El Padre de Paty que estaba serio sonrió levemente, dijo

- Con gusto, le doy la mano de mi hija Sr. Cornwall, si usted logra hacerla muy feliz, pues yo nunca lo he logrado. Al decir esto Paty lo abrazó por la espalda y le dijo

-lo acabas de hacer Padre al aceptar a Alister me haces muy feliz. Le plantó un beso en su mejilla, este se levantó y la abrazó con cariño.

-Hija tenemos que salir para Inglaterra y con gusto allá los casare, si no hay ningún inconveniente. Alister sonriendo dijo

-Ninguno Sr. O`Brien. Este de inmediato le ofreció la mano, sorprendiéndolo el Sr. O`Brien lo abrazó dijo

-Eres el hijo que siempre quise tener, no me dejarías ganar, ni porque soy tu futuro suegro.


	16. Intercambio

**Capitulo 16**

**Intercambio**

En las habitaciones de Elroy todo era muy agitado, cuando entró Candy sorprendida

- ¿Que sucede Tía?

- Hija esta noche sería bueno que preparas tus cosas para viajar

- ¡Viajar! ¿Tía pasa algo malo?

- No hija, pasa algo muy bueno, que debemos hacer lo que me comentaste, iré a Escocia con el Sr. Johnson por un asunto familiar, pero antes haremos una parada muy especial.

-Habla claro Tía, no la comprendo.

-Hija confía en mí, no haría nada que te dañara, ahora menos como la Sra. Andrew que eres, debes comprender que es muy importante que seas la mejor dama, que estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Tía, tenemos una cena con los Grandchester, los Lennox, los O`Brien y los Britter. Acabamos de casarnos legalmente Albert y yo y viajaremos en unos días a Escocia para casarnos por la iglesia.

-Vas muy bien hija, todo eso está muy claro, solo que le daremos un toque mágico a la situación.

- ¿mágico? Tía que pretende, dijo Candy sorprendida quien portaba un vestido hermoso para la cena.

En la habitación de Albert, George le comentaba todo lo que había pasado con Lennox frente a los Grandchester, como se opuso de inmediato y que en ese momento Jean ya debería estar enterado por su Padre de que Joseph no la aceptaría.

- Vamos George, Candy ya es mi esposa, no se la dejare a ese Lennox, en todo caso sabes que el apellido Lennox es de origen Francés. George se turbo, se quedo mudo con una expresión poco ortodoxa. Agregó Albert -Cuando rechazó a Richard me moleste mucho, si algo tiene el es su honor y eso era una ofensa mayor, sin embargo buscando solución a ese problema, investigue a Joseph Lennox y resulta que es de origen Francés.

- ¡Sir William! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, porque no me lo dijo

-Opte por una solución pacífica que me dio mi ahora esposa en ese entonces.

-Lady Gordon, le dijo que hiciera negocios aparte con Sir Richard.

- Si. Sonrió Albert al ver la cara de sorpresa de George, este sonrió dijo

-Pensé que lo hacía por otras razones, pero veo que me he equivocado en mis deducciones, me alegro que desde entonces contará usted con Lady Gordon.

-Sra. Andrew.

-Disculpe Sir William, tiene usted razón, eso me recuerda que se casaran por la mañana en la capilla camino a su viaje de bodas

- ¡Que! La cara de sorpresa ahora era de Albert, pero George le explico la prisa y este comprendió de inmediato las intensiones de Lennox y como los documentos aun no estaban en Escocia eso podría cancelarse con una moción de fraude o engaño.

Los sirvientes trabajaban a marchas forzadas, muchos daban ordenes de salir a Inglaterra por la boda de los Grandchester, donde Candy y Albert todavía no se presentaban en el gran salón, Terry anunciaba su compromiso y su boda con Tali Lennox, todos brindaba con la ausencia de William, quien sin decir nada apareció por un lado, elevando su copa viendo a los ojos a Terry quien le brindaba una sonrisa cómplice de lo que habían logrado.

Por su Parte Candy al sabe que Lennox la rechazaría, no bajaba de su habitación, en espera de que Albert fuera por ella, o bien que su Tía dijera que podía bajar, pero ambas no lo hacían. Albert sonriente alzó su copa y dijo,

- Brindo por la unión Grandchester Lennox, que el amor supere todas las pruebas de la vida, haciendo que todos sonrientes lo vieran, pues él estaba ahí presente. Jean buscaba a Candy, Joseph estaba serio. Padre e hijo tuvieron una discusión en las caballerizas, donde al final la frase de Jean fue. "Crees que somos sementales, ella es nacida en Escocia, no juegues con la sangre o sales perdiendo Padre. Haciendo que Joseph se quedara en silencio con solemnidad."

Comenzó la música, todo era tranquilidad Archie lucía feliz en sus brazos Annie se veía radiante, Alister bromeaba con Paty quien ahora lucía más relajada, en eso por las escaleras bajaba Candy sonriente, buscaba a Albert con la mirada, Jean la vio sonrió de inmediato se presentó al pie de las escaleras para recibirla

-Pensé que no la encontraría Lady Gordon

-Señor Lennox que placer verle, no iba a bajar pero era una descortesía de mi parte no hacerlo, hablaba cuidadosamente al saber que podía rechazarla en cualquier momento.

-Porque no bajaría una dama tan hermosa como usted a un baile que solo espera sus pasos. En ese momento apareció Albert tras de él sin decir nada, Candy lo vio, sabían que legalmente estaban casados pero su situación aun era inestable. Ella levantó un poco su vestido mostrando un pie vendado falsamente dijo

-Porque me torcí el tobillo cuando baje de mi caballo esta tarde. Albert sonreía, esa tarde estaban casándose la ocurrencia le hizo apretar los labios, muy buen pretexto para negarse a bailar. Bajaba lady Elroy saludaba, dijo

-Hija debes reposar ese pie, vamos te llevare a descansar.

-Si Tía. Con permiso señor Lennox. Se retiraba lentamente ya había hecho acto de presencia, al subir, entro a su habitación se cambio y salía por el pasillo de servicio, donde un auto esperaba a ambas damas, con sus equipajes y su personal. Dirigiéndose a esas horas a la mansión en Chicago.

La fiesta terminaba y se despedían las damas dejando a los caballeros en un brindis, ese día habían viajado mucho los Lennox se retiraban a sus habitaciones, mientras que los demás se quedaban en un brindis con Albert en el estudio. El Sr. Britter dijo

-Sr. Andrew, su sobrino Archivald se hará cargo de mis negocios, ahora que ha decidido que mi hija forme parte de su familia, Archie sonrió, confirmando que él se quedaría en Chicago para ver los negocios de Britter. Alister dijo

- Archie no me habías dicho que estuvieras comprometido con Annie Britter.

- Bueno somos muy discretos. Fue lo único que dijo e hizo reír a todos, para no demostrar que el Sr. Britter lo había presionado a ese punto.

-Bueno hermano, la familia O`Brien me espera en Inglaterra, tendrás mucho trabajo, porque Paty y yo nos casaremos. Terry sonrió y dijo

-Espero que no tan rápido, pues Tali y yo nos vamos mañana para casarnos en Inglaterra, los Lennox se van con nosotros, haciendo que Albert asintiera por la información. Richard dijo

-William te llevaré a Escocia a Ross para que acompañe a tu Tía un tiempo.

-Gracias Richard, ella estará muy complacida de saberlo.

-Los complacidos somos los Grandchester, que mi hija sea una Andrew es un honor indescriptible, haciendo que todos levantarán sus copas y brindaran por los Andrew. George dijo

-Señores, me retiro viajaré a Europa, espero poder servirles de nuevo pronto, regreso en un mes a América, para hacerme cargo de los negocios, mientras los Cornwall regresan a sus respectivos deberes, después de tan hermosas y futuras uniones. Con permiso.

Albert se despidió les comentaba que tenía que salir, que Archie se quedaba a cargo de las familias en Lakewood, el tiempo que sea necesario, y agradecía a los Britter y a los O`Brien sus futuras uniones tanto matrimoniales como en los negocios, que contaran con su apoyo incondicional.

Por la mañana muy temprano salían George y Albert con equipajes se iban donde al llegar a Chicago se buscaban una capilla, acompañados de Elroy y George se efectuaba una intima ceremonia matrimonial para después despedirse, Albert se llevaría a Candy quedando de verse en Escocia en la mansión Andrew en un par de meses. George junto a Lady Elroy se irían de inmediato de viaje para dejar los documentos.

En un hermoso barco, Candy y Albert partían de viaje de bodas, mientras en otro barco George junto a madame Elroy partían rumbo a Escocia. Con los horarios y salidas de viaje a Inglaterra tres días después partían a Inglaterra los O`Brien, Los Grandchester y los Lennox, donde la primera boda que se celebraría sería la de los Grandchester Lennox, mientras que los O`Brien tardarían un poco más en llevar todo a cabo, los Cornwall se quedaban en América Alister esperaría a que regresará George Johnson para irse y alcanzar a su prometida en Inglaterra, donde se iría de viaje de bodas y regresarían después a América.

Candy se encontraba con Albert en un camarote del barco, donde este emocionado y feliz ahora tenía en sus brazos a su querida esposa, ambos felices sonreían por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos.

-Candy si te hubiese pedido que fueras mi novia cuando estábamos en el colegio, me habrías aceptado.

- ¡Albert! La verdad eres el mejor amigo que tengo y créeme es muy fácil amarte, no te hubiera aceptado dentro del colegio, no quería tener novio, pero aquella vez en el zoológico donde ambos estuvimos juntos, creo que fue como si fueras mi novio, es el mejor momento que recuerdo que pasamos y me di cuenta que me agradabas más de lo que creía.

- ¡Candy! En ese momento Albert tomo de nuevo sus labios, cubriéndose con las cobijas donde ambos se amaban.

Con los meses de por medio, Joseph jamás hizo un reclamo antes su hijo para que este no divulgará que los Lennox eran de origen francés, los Grandchester se hicieron cargo de todas las empresas y la parte que le quedó a Jean Lennox jamás superó a la de los Grandchester. Por el compromiso que Jean tenía de casarse con una escocesa, tuvo que aceptar casarse con la hija de un socio, misma que no mejoró mucho en sus inversiones y estos vivieron de manera estable en Escocia.

Alister y Patricia se casaron en Inglaterra meses después de Terry y Tali, fueron muy felices, años después murió l abuela Martha y el padre se vino a vivir con Paty por sugerencia de Alister, donde este se quedaba como dueño de todas las inversiones O`Brien, generando mayores ingresos a los Cornwall.

Archie y Annie se casaron tiempo después ellos vivieron en New York, por los negocios Britter, así fue que se dieron cuenta porque el Sr. Britter evadía mucho esos negocios, eran muy demandantes, sin embargo enriquecieron por mucho a la familia, ellos siempre se dieron sus escapadas para ver a su Padre y que este disfrutará de sus nietos.

Ros, se quedo mucho tiempo en Escocia, casi hasta convertirse en una señorita de sociedad, siempre consentida por la Tía Elroy, misma que falleciera antes de presentarla en sociedad, así fue que Ros fue presentada en Inglaterra y muy amada por los Ingleses, pues ella había estudiado y sido educada como Duquesa todo el tiempo, mientras que Candy se había convertid en la duquesa de Escocia, Albert y Candy residieron en Escocia y en América, siempre con la felicidad de estar unidos, tuvieron siete hijos cinco varones y dos damas hermosas. Gracias a esta descendencia los Andrew siguen hoy en día conservando el liderato no solo en las industrias, sino en Escocia donde todo comenzó.

George Johnson se casó años después de Candy y Albert, tuvo tres hijos varones con una hermosa dama, los tres actualmente siguen como administradores de las fortunas Andrew compartiendo un nivel social digno y respetable, uno de sus hijos se casó con una delicada y bella Andrew, hija de Albert y Candy.

El tiempo no deja mella, Candy y Albert fueron muy felices, en Lakewood, se quedaron a terminar sus días, todavía hay personas que dicen cuando ven a una pareja muy bien sincronizada y correspondida, tienen el alma y el espíritu de un amor verdadero como el de William Albert y Candy Andrew los Duques de Escocia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Los amigos se fortalecen con el tiempo**

**Se distinguen por el trato y el respeto**

**Pero sobre todo se convierten en amor**

**Cuando menos lo imaginas**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**Escribe para que lean**


End file.
